No te escondo Nada
by Mavelexita28
Summary: Quinn Fabray apareció en mi vida como un rayo en la oscuridad… Era guapa y brillante, imprevisible y sensual. Me atraía como nadie ni nada lo había hecho nunca. Una novela de alto voltaje, provocativa y apasionada que no podrás soltar desde la primera a la última página.
1. Chapter 1

_-Deberíamos ir a un bar a celebrarlo._

No me sorprendió la categórica declaración de mi compañera de piso. Santana López siempre encontraba pretextos para ir a celebrar algo, por pequeño e intrascendente que fuera. Formaba parte de su encanto.

—_No creo que beber la noche antes de empezar en un nuevo empleo sea buena idea_.

—_Vamos, Rachel_. —Sentada en el suelo del salón de nuestra nueva casa, entre varias cajas de mudanza,

Santana esbozó su irresistible sonrisa. Llevábamos varios días desempaquetando, pero ella seguía teniendo un aspecto increíble. De constitución delgada, pelo oscuro y ojos marrones, Santana era una mujer al que resultaba difícil no ver guapísima todos los días. Me habría sentado mal de no ser porque era la persona a la que más quería en este mundo.

—_No estoy diciendo que nos vayamos de juerga_ —insistió—. _Sólo una o dos copas de vino. Podemos pillar una happy hour y estar de vuelta a eso de las ocho._

—_No sé si llegaré a tiempo_. —Señalé mi pantalón y mi camiseta de yoga—. _Después de calcular_

_Cuánto me lleva ir andando al trabajo, me acercaré al gimnasio._

—_Camina deprisa y haz ejercicio más deprisa aún_. —El perfecto arqueo de cejas de Santana me hizo reír. No me cabía duda de que algún día el soberbio rostro de Santana aparecería en carteles y revistas de moda de todo el mundo. Pusiera la cara que pusiera, estaba buenísima.

_—¿Y qué tal mañana después del trabajo?_ —sugerí yo—. _Si consigo terminar bien el día, sí merecerá la pena celebrarlo._

—_Vale. Inauguraré la nueva cocina para cenar._

_—¡Humm…!_ —Cocinar era uno de los placeres de Santana, pero no uno de sus dones—. _¡Vale!_

Se sopló un mechón rebelde para apartárselo de la cara y me lanzó una sonrisita.

—_Tenemos una cocina que ya quisieran muchos restaurantes. Ahí no pueden salir mal las comidas._

Indecisa, le dije adiós con la mano y me marché, optando por evitar una conversación sobre el arte de cocinar. Bajé en el ascensor hasta la planta baja, y sonreí al portero cuando me mostró la salida a la calle con un ademán.

En cuanto puse un pie fuera, me invadieron los olores y sonidos de Manhattan, invitándome a explorar. No sólo había cruzado el país desde mi Ohio natal, sino que parecía estar en otro mundo.

Dos importantes metrópolis, una de clima templado constante y pereza sensual, la otra rebosante de vitalidad y energía frenética. En mis fantasías, me imaginaba viviendo en un edificio sin ascensor en Brooklyn; sin embargo, como era una hija obediente, me encontraba en el Upper West Side. De no ser porque Santana vivía conmigo, me habría sentido triste y sola en aquel amplio apartamento que, al mes costaba más de lo que mucha gente ganaba en un año.

El portero me saludó con una ligera inclinación de sombrero.

—_Buenas tardes, señorita Berry. ¿Va a querer un taxi esta tarde?_

—_No, gracias, Paul._ —Me balanceé sobre los tacones redondeados de mis deportivas—. _Voy a caminar._

Él sonrió.

—_Ha refrescado desde mediodía. Hará bueno._

—_Me han dicho que disfrute del tiempo de junio, que luego empieza a hacer un calor de mil demonios._

_—Le han aconsejado bien, señorita Berry._

Al salir de debajo del moderno y acristalado voladizo de la entrada, que de alguna manera armonizaba con la edad del edificio y de sus vecinos, me recreé en la relativa tranquilidad de aquella calle bordeada de árboles hasta llegar al ajetreo y el tráfico de Broadway. Confiaba en que algún día no muy lejano conseguiría integrarme, pero de momento me sentía como una impostora que se hacía pasar por neoyorquina. Tenía unas señas y un empleo, pero aún desconfiaba del metro y no me resultaba fácil parar un taxi. Procuraba no caminar distraída y con los ojos como platos, pero era difícil. Había tantoque ver y experimentar…

La percepción sensorial era asombrosa: el olor del escape de los vehículos mezclado con el de la comida de los carritos ambulantes, los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes unido a la música de los animadores de calle, la impresionante variedad de caras, estilos y acentos, las imponentes maravillas arquitectónicas… Y los coches. _¡Santo Dios! _Nunca había visto nada semejante a aquel frenético torrente de coches apretados.

Siempre había alguna ambulancia, coche patrulla o camión de bomberos intentando abrirse paso entre la avalancha de taxis amarillos con el aullido electrónico de sus ensordecedoras sirenas. Me atemorizaban los pesados camiones de la basura que circulaban por pequeñas calles de un solo sentido y los conductores de reparto que desafiaban el denso tráfico para hacer frente a los estrictos plazos de entrega.

Los auténticos neoyorquinos se movían entre todo aquello como peces en el agua; su querida ciudad les resultaba tan cómoda y familiar como su par de zapatos favoritos. No miraban el vapor que salía de los baches y las rejillas de ventilación de las aceras con romántico embeleso, ni parpadeaban cuando el suelo vibraba bajo sus pies con el atronador paso del metro, mientras que yo sonreía como una idiota y flexionaba los dedos. Nueva York era una aventura amorosa completamente nueva para mí. Estaba arrobada, y se me notaba.

Así que realmente tuve que hacer esfuerzos para tomarme las cosas con calma mientras me dirigía al edificio donde iba a trabajar. Al menos, en lo que respectaba al empleo, me había salido con la mía.

Quería ganarme la vida por méritos propios, y eso suponía un puesto de principiante. Empezaba a trabajar a la mañana siguiente como ayudante de **_Blaine Anderson_** en Waters Field & Leaman, una de las agencias publicitarias más importantes de Estados Unidos. Mi padrastro, el **_megafinanciero Hiram Berry_**, se molestó cuando acepté el empleo, porque decía que si no fuera tan orgullosa podría haber trabajado para un amigo suyo y haberme beneficiado de ese contacto.

—_Eres tan testaruda como tu padre_ —me dijo en aquel momento—. _Tardará una eternidad en devolver tus préstamos estudiantiles con su sueldo de policía._

Aquello supuso una buena bronca, pues mi padre no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¡_Ni hablar! Ningún otro hombre pagará los estudios de mi hija_ —había dicho.

Yo respetaba esa actitud, y sospecho que mi papa también, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

Comprendía la postura de mis padres, porque yo misma había luchado por pagarme los préstamos… y no lo había conseguido. Para mi padre era una cuestión de orgullo. Mi padre Leroy se había negado a casarse con él, pero eso no le hizo vacilar en su determinación de ser mi padre en todos los sentidos posibles.

Sabiendo que era inútil hacerse mala sangre por antiguas frustraciones, me centré en llegar al trabajo cuanto antes. Había elegido a propósito una hora muy concurrida de un lunes para cronometrar el corto paseo, así que me alegró llegar al Crossfire Building, que albergaba a Waters Field & Leaman, en menos de treinta minutos.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y recorrí con la mirada la altura del edificio hasta la escasa franja de cielo. El Crossfire, una elegante y reluciente torre azul zafiro que atravesaba las nubes, imponía de verdad. Yo sabía, por las entrevistas que había realizado con anterioridad, que el interior, al que se accedía por las puertas giratorias enmarcadas en bronce, era igual de imponente, con suelos y paredes de mármol veteado, mostrador y torniquetes de seguridad de aluminio cepillado.

Saqué mi nueva tarjeta de identificación del bolsillo interior de los pantalones y se la mostré a los dos guardias de traje negro que estaban en recepción. Me dieron el alto de todos modos, sin duda porque no iba vestida de manera apropiada, pero enseguida me dejaron pasar. En cuanto subiera en ascensor al vigésimo piso, tendría el marco temporal para la ruta completa de puerta a puerta. Objetivo cumplido.

Me dirigía hacia los ascensores cuando a una esbelta y elegante morena se le enganchó el bolso en un torniquete y se le volcó, derramándosele un montón de calderilla. Una lluvia de monedas rodó alegremente por el suelo de mármol, y vi cómo la gente esquivaba aquel caos y seguía su camino como si no lo viera. Me dio pena y me agaché a ayudar a aquella mujer a recoger el dinero, como hizo también uno de los guardias.

—_Gracias_ —dijo, con una rápida y afligida sonrisa.

—_No pasa nada. Yo también me he visto en situaciones parecidas_ —respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Acababa de agacharme a coger una moneda de cinco centavos que estaba cerca de la entrada cuando me topé con un par de exclusivos zapatos negros sobre los que caían unos pantalones negros impecables.

Esperé un instante a que aquella mujer se apartara de mi camino, pero, como no lo hacía, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para ampliar mi campo visual hacia arriba. Aquel traje sastre de tres piezas agitó alguna que otra de mis zonas sensibles, pero era un cuerpo alto y de una delgadez atlética que había dentro lo que lo convertía en sensacional. Pero, pese a lo impresionante que era toda aquella magnífica femineidad, fue al ver la cara de la tipa cuando quedé fuera de combate.

_¡Caray…! ¡Caray!_

Se puso justo en frente de mí, apoyado elegantemente en los talones. Me quedé impactada ante aquella femineidad que tenía a la altura de los ojos. _Atónita._

Entonces algo sucedió entre nosotras.

Ella también se me había quedado mirando, y, mientras lo hacía, se transformó…, como si se le hubiera caído un escudo de los ojos y dejara entrever una arrasadora voluntad que me dejó sin respiración. El intenso magnetismo que emanaba se fue haciendo más fuerte, hasta convertirse en una impresión casi tangible de enérgico e implacable poder.

Mi reacción instintiva fue echarme hacia atrás. Y me caí de culo toda despatarrada.

Me palpitaban los codos por el violento impacto contra el suelo de mármol, pero casi no notaba el dolor. Me había quedado absorta mirando, fascinada con la mujer que tenía delante. Un pelo rubio como el sol enmarcaba un rostro que quitaba el hipo. Su estructura ósea haría llorar de alegría a cualquier escultor, mientras que una boca firmemente delineada, una nariz afilada y unos ojos avellanas intenso le hacían increíblemente guapa. Aquellos ojos se aguzaron ligeramente; por lo demás, sus rasgos mostraban una estudiada imperturbabilidad.

Tanto la camisa de vestir como el traje eran negros, pero la corbata combinaba perfectamente con sus brillantes ojos. Sus ojos eran perspicaces y calculadores, y me taladraban. Se me aceleró el corazón; separé los labios para respirar con más facilidad. Aquella mujer olía divinamente. No a colonia. A gel de baño, quizá. O a champú. Fuera lo que fuese, era de chuparse los dedos, como ella.

Me tendió una mano, dejando a la vista unos gemelos de ónice y un reloj que parecía muy caro.

Con una entrecortada inhalación, puse mi mano en la suya. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando me la apretó. Su roce era eléctrico, y me subió una descarga por el brazo que me erizó el pelo de la nuca.

Durante unos instantes no se movió, con una arruga en el ceño que echaba a perder el espacio de entre sus cejas de corte arrogante.

_—¿Estás bien?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Durante unos instantes no se movió, con una arruga en el ceño que echaba a perder el espacio de entre sus cejas de corte arrogante._**

**_ —¿Estás bien?_**

* * *

Su voz era culta y suave, con un tono áspero que me agitó el estómago. Me hizo pensar en el sexo. En un sexo extraordinario. Por un momento se me ocurrió que podría tener un orgasmo simplemente oyéndole hablar.

Tenía los labios secos, y me los lamí antes de contestar.

_—Sí, gracias._

Moviéndose con una gracia infinita, tiró de mí hasta que estuve a su lado. Mantuvimos el contacto visual porque me resultaba imposible apartar la mirada. Era más joven de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Diría que no había cumplido los treinta, pero en sus ojos, fríos y de una agudísima inteligencia, había mucho mundo.

Me sentía atraída hacia ella, como si tuviera una cuerda alrededor de la cintura y aquella mujer tirara lenta e inexorablemente de mí.

Parpadeé tratando de romper aquel aturdimiento y le solté la mano. No sólo era guapísima, era… fascinante. Pertenecía a esa clase de mujeres que hacen que una quiera desabrocharles la camisa de un tirón y ver cómo los botones se desparraman junto con sus inhibiciones. Le miré, vestida con aquel traje tan elegante, refinado y escandalosamente caro, y me vino a la mente la idea de follar cruda y salvajemente, con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas.

Se agachó y recogió mi tarjeta de identificación, que no me había dado cuenta de que se me había caído, liberándome de aquella provocativa mirada. A duras penas, mi cerebro se puso de nuevo en funcionamiento.

Me cabreé conmigo misma por sentirme tan torpe mientras que a ella se le veía completamente dueña de sí misma. ¿Y por qué? Porque estaba deslumbrada, **_¡maldita sea!_**

Levantó la vista hacia mí y aquella postura —de ella casi arrodillada ante mí— hizo que volviera a tambalearme. Me sostuvo la mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

_ —¿Seguro que estás bien? Deberías sentarte un momento._

Me ardía la cara. Qué bonito, aparecer torpe y desgarbada delante de la mujer más grácil y segura de sí misma que había conocido en mi vida.

—_He perdido el equilibrio, nada más. Estoy bien._

Al apartar la mirada, divisé a la mujer a la que se le había derramado el contenido del bolso. Dio las gracias al guardia que la había ayudado; luego vino hacia mí disculpándose con profusión. Me volví hacia ella y alargué la mano para darle el puñado de monedas que había recogido, pero la mirada se le fue hacia la diosa del traje y enseguida se olvidó de mí por completo.

Unos instantes después, me acerqué y metí la calderilla en el bolso de la mujer. Luego me arriesgué a mirar a aquella mujer otra vez y descubrí que ella tenía puestos los ojos en mí, pese a que la morena no paraba de deshacerse en agradecimientos.

_A ella_. No a mí, claro está, que era quien la había ayudado.

_—¿Podría darme mi tarjeta, por favor?_ —intervine yo, interrumpiéndola.

Me la entregó, y aunque procuré cogérsela sin tocarle, sus dedos rozaron los míos, lo cual provocó una descarga que volvió a estremecerme.

_—Gracias_ —murmuré, y acto seguido la rodeé y salí a la calle por la puerta giratoria. Me paré en la acera, tomando una bocanada de aquel aire de Nueva York que estaba impregnado de un millón de cosas diferentes, unas buenas y otras tóxicas.

Delante del edificio había un rutilante todoterreno negro Bentley, y vi mi reflejo en las inmaculadas ventanillas tintadas del vehículo. Estaba sonrojada y me brillaban mucho mis ojos café.

Ya me había visto yo aquella mirada: en el espejo del baño, justo antes de irme a la cama con un hombre. Era mi mirada de estoy-lista-para-follar y en aquel momento no debería tenerla en la cara.

_¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Contrólate!_

Cinco minutos con doña **_Oscura y Peligrosa_**, y estaba llena de una energía inquieta y a flor de piel. Aún podía sentir la atracción que me producía aquella mujer, la inexplicable necesidad de volver a entrar a donde ella estaba. Podría argumentar que no había terminado lo que había ido a hacer al Crossfire, pero sabía que después me daría cabezazos contra las paredes.

¿Cuántas veces iba a hacer el ridículo en un día?

—_Ya basta_ —me reprendí a mí misma entre dientes—. _¡Andando!_

Atronaban las bocinas cada vez que un taxi adelantaba a otro como una flecha, sin apenas espacio entre ellos, y luego frenaban en seco cuando los temerarios transeúntes se ponían a cruzar la calle, unos segundos antes de que cambiara la luz del semáforo. Luego seguían los gritos: un aluvión de improperios y gestos de las manos que no conlleva verdaderas ofensas. En cuestión de segundos todas las partes implicadas se olvidaban de aquel intercambio, que no era más que una nota en el ritmo natural de la ciudad.

Al incorporarme al flujo de viandantes y encaminarme al gimnasio, esbocé sin querer una sonrisa. _Ah, Nueva York_, pensé, ya más tranquila. _Cómo molas._

Había pensado hacer calentamiento en la cinta de correr y después completar la hora con algunas máquinas, pero al ver que estaba a punto de empezar una clase de _kickboxing _para principiantes, me uní al grupo de alumnos que estaba esperando. Para cuando terminó la clase, me sentía mucho mejor.

Los muslos me temblaban con la dosis adecuada de fatiga, y sabía que dormiría como un tronco cuando me fuera a la cama por la noche.

—_Lo has hecho muy bien._

Me sequé el sudor de la cara con una toalla y miré al joven que me hablaba. Era desgarbado y de suave musculatura, con unos jalados ojos marrones y una piel amarilla perfecta. Tenía unas pestañas envidiablemente densas y largas, en contraste con la cabeza, que tenía el pelo peinado de costado.

_—Gracias._ —Torcí la boca en plan lastimoso—. _Se me nota que es la primera vez, ¿verdad?_

Él sonrió y me tendió la mano.

—Mike Chang.

—_Rachel Berry._

—_Tienes un don natural, Rachel. Con un poco de entrenamiento dejarías fuera de combate a cualquiera._

_ En una ciudad como Nueva York, saber defensa personal es imprescindible._ —Señaló el tablón de corcho que había en la pared. Estaba lleno de tarjetas de visita y folletos clavados con chinchetas.

Arrancó una pestaña de la parte inferior de una hoja de papel fluorescente y me la tendió—. _¿Has oído hablar del Krav Maga?_

_—En una película de Jennifer López._

_—Yo lo enseño, y me encantaría enseñarte. Aquí tienes mi página web y el número del estudio_.

Me admiraba su manera de abordar. Era directa, como su mirada, y su sonrisa era genuina.

Me pregunté si estaría tratando de ligar, pero me lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que no podía estar segura.

Chang cruzó los brazos, lo cual le realzó unos bíceps bien marcados. Vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas y _shorts _largos. Sus zapatillas Converse parecían cómodas a base de haberlas usado mucho, y por el cuello le asomaban varios tatuajes tribales.

_—En la página web encontrarás el horario. Deberías venir a conocerlo, y ver si es para ti._

_—Me lo pensaré._

_—Hazlo. _—Volvió a estrecharme la mano, con firmeza y seguridad—. _Espero verte_.

El apartamento olía de maravilla cuando regresé a casa, y por los altavoces se oía cantar a Adele, a ritmo de _soul_, sobre seguir los caminos. A través del apartamento diáfano, miré hacia la cocina y vi a Santana meneándose con la música y removiendo algo en los fogones. Había una botella de vino abierta sobre la encimera y dos copas, una de ellas con un poco de vino tinto.

—_Hola _—saludé al acercarme—. _¿Qué estás cocinando? ¿Me da tiempo a ducharme primero?_

Me sirvió vino en la otra copa y la deslizó por el mostrador de desayuno en mi dirección, con movimientos practicados y elegantes. Viéndole, nadie habría dicho que había pasado la infancia viviendo unas veces con su madre drogadicta y otras en casas de acogida, y la adolescencia en centros estatales de reclusión y rehabilitación de menores.

—_Pasta con salsa de carne de soya. Y dúchate luego, que la cena está lista. ¿Lo has pasado bien?_

_—Una vez que llegué al gimnasio, sí._ —Saqué uno de los taburetes de madera de teca y me senté.

Le hablé de la clase de _kickboxing _y de Mike Chang—. _¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

_—¿Krav Maga?_ —Santana meneó la cabeza—. Eso es muy duro. Terminaría toda magullada y perdería trabajos, pero iré contigo a echar un vistazo, no vaya a ser que el tipo ese sea un chiflado.

Me quedé mirando cómo echaba la pasta en un colador.

—_Un chiflado, ¿eh?_

Mi padre me enseñó muy bien a calar a las personas, por eso supe enseguida que la diosa del traje era peligrosa. La gente normal esbozaba sonrisas de cortesía cuando ayudaba a alguien, para establecer una comunicación momentánea que allanara el camino.

Pero yo ni siquiera le había sonreído.

—_Nena_ —dijo Santana, sacando platos del armario—, eres una mujer sexy, despampanante. Desconfío de cualquier persona que no tenga las pelotas de pedirte una cita abiertamente.

La miré arrugando la nariz.

Santana me puso un plato delante. Contenía pasta para ensalada cubierta de una escasa salsa de tomate con trozos de carne de soya y guisantes.

_—Estás preocupada por algo. ¿De qué se trata?_

_ Humm_… Agarré el mango de la cuchara que sobresalía del plato y decidí no hacer comentarios sobre la comida.

—_Creo que hoy me he topado con la mujer más atractiva del planeta. Puede que la más atractiva de la historia_.

_—¡Vaya! Creí que era yo. No me cuentes más. —Santana se quedó al otro lado del mostrador, prefiriendo comer de pie_.

La observé mientras se tomaba unos bocados de su propio brebaje antes de atreverme a probarlo yo también.

—_En realidad no hay mucho que contar. Me caí de culo despatarrada en el vestíbulo del Crossfire y ella me echó una mano para levantarme._

_—¿Alta o baja? ¿Rubia o morena? ¿Fornida o estilizada? ¿Color de ojos?_ Tragué mi segundo bocado con un poco de vino.

_—Alta. Rubia. Estilizada y atlética. Ojos avellanas. Asquerosamente rica, a juzgar por la ropa y los accesorios. Y muy sexy. Ya sabes: hay tías guapas que no te alteran las hormonas, y otras menos guapas pero con un tremendo atractivo sexual. Esta tipa lo tenía todo._

Noté un cosquilleo en el vientre como cuando **_Oscura y Peligrosa_** me tocó. Recordaba su asombrosa cara con absoluta claridad. Mujeres así de turbadores deberían estar prohibidas.

Aún no me había recuperado del achicharramiento de las células de mi cerebro.

Santana puso un codo en el mostrador y se apoyó, con su largo flequillo tapándole uno de sus vivaces ojos marrones.

_—¿Y qué pasó después de que te ayudara a levantarte?_

Me encogí de hombros.

_—Nada._

_—¿Nada?_

_—Me marché._

_—¿Qué? ¿Y no coqueteaste con ella?_

Tomé otro bocado. Realmente la comida no estaba mal. O yo estaba muerta de hambre.

—_No era la clase de tía con la que se puede coquetear, Santana._

_—No existe una tía con el que no se pueda coquetear. Incluso las felizmente casadas disfrutan con un poquito de inofensivo coqueteo de vez en cuando._

—_Esta tipa no tenía nada de inofensiva _—dije secamente.

—_Ah, ya, es una de ésas_ —replicó Santana con seriedad—. _Las chicas malas pueden ser divertidas, si no intimas demasiado._

Hablaba por experiencia; a sus pies caían rendidos hombres y mujeres de todas las edades. Aun así, siempre se las arreglaba para elegir a los menos apropiados. Había salido con acosadoras, estafadoras y amantes que le amenazaban con suicidarse por ella, y amantes que tenían otras relaciones de las que no le decían nada… Había pasado por todo lo imaginable.

_—No veo yo a esa tía como una diversión_ —dije—. Era demasiada intensa, pero seguro que es alucinante en la cama, con toda esa intensidad.

—¡_Así se habla! Olvídate de la tipa real. Utiliza su cara para tus fantasías y hazla perfecta en ellas._

Como prefería quitarme a aquella mujer de la cabeza, cambié de tema.

_—¿Tienes algún casting de modelos mañana?_

—_Por supuesto_. —Santana se puso a dar detalles de su programa de trabajo: un anuncio de vaqueros, autobronceador, ropa interior y colonia.

Aparté de mi mente todo lo demás y me concentré en ella y en su creciente éxito. Santana López estaba cada vez más solicitada, y se estaba forjando una sólida reputación entre los fotógrafos y clientes de las agencias de publicidad de ser una profesional seria. Me sentía muy feliz por ella y muy orgullosa.

Había recorrido un largo camino y pasado por mucho.

Fue después de cenar cuando me fijé en que había dos grandes cajas de regalo apoyadas en un lateral del sofá modular.

—¿_Qué es eso?_

—_Eso —_respondió Santana, acercándose a donde me encontraba yo en el comedor— _es lo último._

Supe inmediatamente que las habían enviado mis padres. El dinero era algo que mi padre Leroy necesitaba para ser feliz, y me alegraba que Hiram, su tercer marido, pudiera satisfacerle esa necesidad y sus muchas otras también. Con frecuencia deseaba que aquello acabara de una vez, pero a Leroy le costaba aceptar que yo no viera el dinero de la misma forma que él.

_—¿Y ahora qué es?_

Santana me pasó un brazo por los hombros, lo que no le resultaba muy difícil de hacer, ya que me sacaba algunos centímetros.

_—No seas desagradecida. Él quiere a tu padre Le encanta mimarlo, y a Leroy le encanta mimarte a ti. Por mucho que te disguste, no lo hace por ti, sino por él_. Suspirando, en eso le di la razón.

_—¿Qué hay en ellas?_

—_Ropa glamorosa para la cena benéfica de este sábado. Un vestido explosivo para ti y un esmoquin Carolina Herrera para mí, porque lo que él hace por ti es comprarme regalos a mí. Eres más tolerante si estoy yo para escuchar tus quejas._

_—¡Desde luego!_ Menos mal que lo sabe.

—_Claro que lo sabe. Hiram no sería archimillonario si no lo supiera todo_. —Santana me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí—. _Vamos. Echa un vistazo_.

A la mañana siguiente empujé la puerta giratoria para entrar al vestíbulo del Crossfire a las nueve menos diez. Como era mi primer día y quería causar la mejor de las impresiones, había ido con un sencillo vestido de tubo a juego con unos zapatos de salón negros que me había puesto al quitarme los normales cuando subía en el ascensor. Llevaba mi pelo recogido en un ingenioso moño que tenía forma de un ocho, por cortesía de Santana. Era una inepta con el pelo, pero ella tenía la habilidad de crear peinados que eran sofisticadas obras de arte. Lucía los pequeños pendientes de perlas que me había regalado mi padre cuando me gradué y el Rolex de Hiram y Leroy.

Empezaba a pensar que me había arreglado demasiado, pero al entrar en el vestíbulo me recordé despatarrada en el suelo, en ropa de deporte, y di gracias por no tener el aspecto de _aquella _chica desgarbada. Los dos guardias de seguridad no parecieron atar cabos cuando les mostré mi tarjeta de identificación camino de los torniquetes.

Veinte pisos después, salía al vestíbulo de Waters Field & Leaman. Ante mí tenía una pared de cristal antibalas que enmarcaba la puerta de doble hoja de entrada a la zona de recepción. La recepcionista que estaba en el mostrador de media luna vio la tarjeta de identificación que sostenía en alto contra el cristal.

Apretó el botón que abría las puertas al tiempo que retiraba yo la identificación.

—_Hola, Tina_ —la saludé al entrar, fijándome en su blusa color frambuesa. Era mestiza, con algo de asiática, seguro, y muy guapa. Tenía el pelo negro y abundante, que llevaba en una melena lisa más corta por detrás y flequillo recto por delante. Sus ojos jalados almendrados eran marrones y cálidos, y tenía los labios rosados.

—_Hola, Rachel. Blaine no ha llegado todavía, pero sabes adónde ir, ¿verdad?_

—_Desde luego_. —Con un gesto de la mano, enfilé el pasillo que salía a la izquierda del mostrador de recepción hasta el final, donde volví a girar a la izquierda y fui a dar a un espacio antes abierto y ahora dividido en cubículos. Uno de ellos era el mío y a él me dirigí directamente.

Dejé mi bolso y la bolsa con los zapatos planos en el cajón inferior del funcional escritorio metálico y acto seguido arranqué el ordenador. Había llevado algunas cosas para personalizar mi espacio de trabajo, y las saqué. Una era un _collage _de tres fotografías enmarcado: Santana y yo en Playa Coronado, mi padre e Hiram en el yate de él en la Riviera Francesa, y mi padre de servicio en su coche policial de la Ciudad de Lima, Ohio. El otro objeto era un vistoso arreglo de flores de cristal que Santana me había dado aquella misma mañana como regalo de «_primer día»_. Lo coloqué al lado de la pequeña agrupación de fotos y volví a sentarme para ver el efecto que hacía.

—_Buenos días, Rachel_.

Me puse de pie para atender a mi jefe.

—_Buenos días, señor Anderson_.

—_Llámame Blaine, por favor. Acompáñame a mi oficina_.

Le seguí por el pasillo, pensando una vez más que mi nuevo jefe era agradable a la vista, con su reluciente piel oscura, su perilla recortada y sus risueños ojos marrones. Blaine tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y una sonrisa torcida encantadora. Era esbelto y se le veía en forma, y se conducía con un aire de seguridad en sí mismo que inspiraba confianza y respeto.

Señaló uno de los dos asientos que había frente a su mesa de cristal y metal cromado y esperó a que yo me sentara para acomodarse él en su silla Aeron. Con el cielo y los rascacielos como telón de fondo,

Blaine parecía competente y enérgico. En realidad, sólo era subdirector de cuentas y su oficina era un armario comparada con las que ocupaban los directores y ejecutivos, pero la vista era inmejorable.

Se echó hacia atrás y sonrió.

_—¿Ya estás instalada en tu nuevo apartamento?_

Me sorprendió que se acordara de eso, pero también me agradó. Le había conocido durante mi segunda entrevista y me gustó al instante.

_—Prácticamente _—respondí—. _Aún me queda alguna que otra caja por abrir._

—_Vienes de Ohio, ¿verdad? Bonita ciudad, pero muy diferente de Nueva York_. _¿Echas de menos las palmeras?_

_—Echo de menos el aire seco. Me está costando un poco acostumbrarme a la humedad de aquí._

—_Pues espera a que llegue el verano_. —Sonrió—. _Bueno… éste es tu primer día y vas a ser mi ayudante primera, así que iremos organizándonos sobre la marcha. No estoy acostumbrado a delegar, pero seguro que aprendo enseguida._

Me tranquilicé inmediatamente.

—_Estoy deseando que deleguen en mí._

_—Contar contigo supone un enorme paso adelante para mí, Rachel. Quiero que trabajes a gusto aquí._

_¿Tomas café?_

_—El café es uno de los componentes más importantes de mi dieta._

_—Ah, eres una ayudante de las que me gustan. _—Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. _No voy a pedir que me traigas el café_, _pero no me importaría que me ayudaras a entender cómo funciona la máquina de café que acaban de ponernos en la sala de descanso_.

_—Sí, claro_ —respondí, con una sonrisa.

_—Lo que siento es que no tengo nada más para ti._ —Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello tímidamente

—. ¿_Qué te parece si te enseño el trabajo que tengo entre manos y partimos de ahí?_

El resto del día transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Blaine se puso en contacto con dos clientes y tuvo una larga reunión con el equipo de creativos para trabajar en varias ideas para una universidad laboral. Era un proceso fascinante ver de primera mano cómo los distintos departamentos se pasaban el testigo unos a otros para llevar a cabo una campaña, desde la propuesta hasta su cumplimiento.

Me habría quedado más tiempo para familiarizarme con la distribución de las oficinas, pero mi teléfono sonó a las cinco menos diez.

_—Oficina de Blaine Anderson. Rachel Berry al habla._

—_Ven a casa pitando para que podamos salir a tomar la copa que ayer decidiste dejar para otro momento_.

La fingida severidad de Santana me hizo sonreír.

_—Vale, vale. Ya voy_.

Apagué el ordenador y me largué. Cuando llegué a los ascensores, saqué el teléfono móvil para mandar una nota rápida a Santana con un Estoy-de-camino. Un timbre me alertó de qué cabina paraba en el piso en el que me encontraba y me desplacé hasta ponerme delante de él, e inmediatamente centré la atención en darle al botón de enviar mensaje. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, di un paso adelante. Levanté la vista para mirar por dónde iba y unos ojos avellanas se cruzaron con los míos.

Me quedé sin respiración.

** La diosa del sexo era la única ocupante.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando se abrieron las puertas, di un paso adelante. Levanté la vista para mirar por dónde iba y unos ojos avellanas se cruzaron con los míos.**

**Me quedé sin respiración.**

** La diosa del sexo era la única ocupante...**

* * *

Llevaba una corbata gris plateada y una camisa extraordinariamente blanca; la austeridad en los colores hacía resaltar su increíble iris avellana. Verla allí, de pie, con la chaqueta desabrochada y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en plan informal, fue como darme de bruces contra una pared imprevista.

Me detuve, sobresaltada, y miré atónita a aquella mujer que llamaba la atención más de lo que yo recordaba. Nunca había visto un pelo tan rubio. Lo tenía brillante y un poco largo, de modo que las puntas le llegaban al cuello de la camisa; un corte muy sexy, que añadía un atractivo toque de picardía a la próspera mujer de negocios, igual que la nata montada corona un _brownie _con helado y salsa de chocolate. Como diría mi padre, sólo los granujas y los aventureros tienen el pelo así.

Apreté las manos para reprimir el impulso de tocarla y averiguar si era tan sedosa como parecía.

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse. Inmediatamente se adelantó un poco y presionó un botón del panel para mantenerlas abiertas.

—_Hay sitio para las dos, Rachel_.

El sonido de su voz, firme y sensual, me sacó de mi momentáneo aturdimiento. _¿Cómo podía saber mi nombre?_

Entonces me vino a la memoria que había recogido mi tarjeta de identificación cuando se me cayó al suelo en el vestíbulo.

Durante un segundo titubeé pensando en decirle que estaba esperando a alguien y así coger otro ascensor, pero mi cerebro pasó a la acción.

¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Estaba claro que ella trabajaba en el Crossfire y que no podría evitarle siempre; además, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Si quería que llegase el momento de poder mirarle sin que me perturbasen sus encantos, tendría que verle con la suficiente frecuencia como para que no significara más que un mueble.

_Ya, ¡ojalá!_

Entré en el ascensor.

_—Gracias._

Soltó el botón y retrocedió. Se cerraron las puertas y el ascensor comenzó a bajar. Inmediatamente lamenté mi decisión de compartir cabina con ella. Su presencia me producía un hormigueo en la piel. Era una fuerza demasiado poderosa para un espacio tan reducido; irradiaba una energía palpable y un magnetismo sexual que no me permitía dejar de moverme nerviosamente. La respiración se me alteró, igual que el pulso. Sentí de nuevo aquella inexplicable atracción, como si ella emitiera un silencioso reclamo al que yo, instintivamente, estaba predispuesta a responder.

_—¿Te ha ido bien en tu primer día?_ —me preguntó, sorprendiéndome.

Sus palabras fluyeron hasta mis oídos con una seductora cadencia. ¿_Cómo demonios sabía que era mi primer día_?

_—Pues sí_ —respondí con serenidad—, _¿y a usted?_

Noté su mirada recorriéndome el perfil, pero mantuve la atención fija en las puertas de aluminio cepillado del ascensor. Notaba el corazón acelerado dentro del pecho y el estómago agitado. Me sentía torpe y hecha un lío.

—_Bueno, no ha sido mi primer día_ —contestó con una cierta ironía—, _pero ha estado bien. Y mejora a medida que avanza._

Hice un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza y sonreí, pero no tenía ni idea de qué quería decir. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso duodécimo y entró un simpático grupo de tres personas que hablaban animadamente entre ellas. Me moví hasta el otro rincón para hacerles sitio, separándome así de **_Oscura y Peligrosa_**. Sólo que ella se hizo a un lado conmigo. De repente estábamos más cerca la una de la otra que antes.

Se arregló el ya perfecto nudo de la corbata y, al hacerlo, me rozó un brazo con el suyo. Inspiré profundamente e intenté que no me importara su proximidad, concentrándome en la conversación que tenía lugar delante de nosotros. Pero era imposible. ¡Estaba tan _ahí_! Tan ahí mismo.

Todo ella perfecta, guapísima y oliendo divinamente. Mis pensamientos se desmandaron y comencé a fantasear sobre lo formado que resultaría su cuerpo debajo del traje, sobre cómo sería sentirla contra el mío, sobre lo atlética, o no, que estaría…

Cuando el ascensor llegó al vestíbulo, casi gemí de alivio. Esperé impacientemente a que se vaciara y, a la primera oportunidad, di un paso adelante. Me puso una mano con firmeza en la franja dorsal y salió a mi lado, dirigiéndome. La impresión del contacto con semejante zona, tan vulnerable, se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

Llegamos a los torniquetes y ella retiró la mano, dejándome con una extraña sensación de pérdida. La miré, en un intento por adivinar su actitud, pero, aunque ella también me miró a mí, su cara no me reveló nada.

_—¡Rachel!_

La aparición de Santana, apoyada tranquilamente contra una columna de mármol en el vestíbulo, lo cambió todo. Llevaba unos vaqueros que exhibían sus larguísimas piernas y un jersey muy grande de color verde suave que le realzaba los ojos marrones. No era raro que atrajese la atención de todos los presentes.

Aflojé el paso a medida que me aproximaba, y la diosa del sexo nos adelantó para salir por las puertas giratorias y subir ágilmente al asiento trasero de un todoterreno Bentley con chófer que yo había visto aparcado la tarde anterior.

Santana dio un silbido cuando el coche arrancó.

_—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Por la forma en que le miras, deduzco que ésa es la tipa de la que me hablaste, ¿no_?

_—Sí, sí, era ella, con toda seguridad_.

_—¿Trabajáis juntas?_ —Me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta la calle por la puerta fija.

Me paré en la acera para ponerme los zapatos planos, apoyada en ella, en medio de los peatones que circulaban a nuestro alrededor.

—_No sé quién es, pero me ha preguntado que si había estado bien mi primer día, así que supongo que sí._

—_Bueno…_ —sonrió y me sujetó por el codo mientras yo saltaba torpemente de un pie a otro

_—No me explico cómo se puede hacer algo bien cerca de ella. A mí se me han medio fundido los plomos durante un minuto. – _Dijo Santana como si nada

—_Estoy convencida de que produce ese efecto generalmente. _—Me enderecé—. _Vamos, necesito beber algo._

A la mañana siguiente, llegué con un ligero dolor en la parte de atrás del cráneo, que se burlaba de mí por haber tomado más vino de la cuenta. A pesar de eso, mientras subía en el ascensor hasta el piso vigésimo, no iba lamentando la resaca todo lo que debía. Mis alternativas habían sido: - o bien demasiado alcohol, o bien una sesión de vibrador, y no me daba la gana de tener un orgasmo a pilas con **Oscura y Peligrosa **como protagonista. No es que ella supiera, o que le importase en alguna medida, que me excitaba hasta la obnubilación, pero lo sabría _yo_, y no quería dar esa satisfacción a su ser imaginario.

Puse mis cosas en el último cajón del escritorio y al ver que Blaine todavía no había llegado, fui a buscar una taza de café y volví a mi cubículo para ponerme al día con mis blogs favoritos del mundo de la publicidad.

— _¡Rachel!_

Me levanté de un salto cuando apareció a mi lado, con su blanquísima sonrisa destellando sobre el fondo oscuro de la piel.

—_Buenos días, Blaine_

—_Y tan buenos. Creo que eres mi talismán. Ven a mi despacho y tráete tu tableta. ¿Puedes quedarte hoy hasta tarde?_

Le seguí, dándome cuenta de su entusiasmo.

—_Pues claro._

_—Esperaba que dijeras eso_ —se dejó caer en la silla.

Yo me senté en la misma del día anterior y rápidamente abrí un bloc de notas.

—_Bueno…_ —empezó—, hemos recibido una SDP de Kingsman Vodka y mencionan mi nombre. Es la primera vez que eso sucede.

—¡_Enhorabuena!_

—_Gracias, pero mejor esperemos a conseguir el contrato. Todavía tenemos que presentar la oferta si conseguimos pasar la fase de solicitud de propuesta, y quieren reunirse conmigo mañana por la tarde._

—¡_Vaya!, ¿son corrientes esos plazos de tiempo?_

—_No. Generalmente esperan hasta que la SDP haya terminado para entrevistarse con nosotros, pero Kingsman ha sido comprada recientemente por Fabray Industries y esta empresa tiene decenas de filiales._

_ Será un buen negocio si podemos conseguir el contrato. Ellos lo saben y nos hacen pasar por el aro, para empezar con la reunión que tienen conmigo._

_ —Lo habitual es que se trabaje en equipo, ¿no?_

—_Sí, somos un grupo, pero ellos conocen bien todo el procedimiento: saben que un alto ejecutivo les soltará el discursito y que terminarán por tratar con un secundario como yo, por eso me eligieron a mí y ahora van a revaluarme. Pero, para ser justos, la SDP proporciona más información de la que pide. Es tan buena como un brief, así que no se les puede acusar de ser demasiado exigentes, sólo son meticulosos. Lo normal cuando se negocia con Fabray Industries._

Se pasó una mano por los apretados rizos de su pelo, en un gesto que revelaba la presión que sentía.

—¿_Qué opinión tienes de Kingsman Vodka?_

_ —Esto… bueno… Sinceramente, no me suena de nada_.

Blaine se reclinó en su asiento y soltó una carcajada.

—¡_Gracias a Dios! Creía que era yo el único. Bueno, la ventaja que tiene eso es que tampoco sabemos nada negativo. La ausencia de noticias puede significar buenas noticias_.

—¿_Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte, aparte de investigar sobre el vodka y quedarme hasta tarde?_

Frunció la boca mientras pensaba.

—_Toma nota…_

No hicimos pausa para comer y seguíamos en la oficina mucho después de que se hubiera quedado vacía, revisando algunos datos preliminares de los encargados de las estrategias de comunicación. Eran un poco más de las siete cuando sonó el _smartphone _de Blaine, asustándome por la brusca alteración del silencio reinante.

Blaine activó la opción de _manos libres _y siguió con la tarea.

—_Hola, cielo._

_—¿Ha comido ya esa pobre chica?_ —preguntó una cálida voz masculina por la línea telefónica.

Blaine me miró a través del tabique de cristal de su despacho y respondió.

—_Huy… se me había olvidado_.

Yo aparté la vista, mordiéndome el labio inferior para disimular la risa.

A través del teléfono se oyó claramente un resoplido.

—_Sólo lleva dos días en el puesto y ya la explotas y la matas de hambre. Se va a marchar._

_—¡Mierda! Tienes razón. Kurt, cariño…_

—_Déjate de cariños, anda. ¿Le gusta la comida china?_

Le indiqué a Blaine que sí levantando un pulgar.

Él sonrió.

—_Sí, le gusta_.

—_Vale. Estaré ahí dentro de veinte minutos. Avisa a los de seguridad de que voy a entrar_.

Casi exactamente veinte minutos después, recibía a Kurt Hummel en la puerta de la sala de espera.

Era un tío pequeño, con vaqueros oscuros, botas caras y camisa muy bien planchada. De pelo

Castaño y risueños ojos caramelos, resultaba tan guapo como su compañero, sólo que de un modo distinto. Nos sentamos los tres a la mesa de Blaine, servimos pollo _kung pao_, verduras y brécol en platos de papel, añadimos unas porciones de espeso arroz blanco y nos lanzamos al ataque con los palillos.

Me enteré de que Kurt era contratista y de que él y Blaine estaban juntos desde el High. Me impresionó ver cómo se trataban el uno al otro y sentí un poquito de envidia. Su relación funcionaba tan bien que era un verdadero placer pasar el tiempo con ellos.

—_Caramba, chica_ —dijo Kurt con un silbido cuando yo me iba a servir por tercera vez—, _vaya_

_cómo zampas, ¿dónde lo metes?_

Me encogí de hombros.

—_En el gimnasio, supongo. Eso siempre ayuda…_

_—No le hagas caso —_replicó Blaine sonriendo—. _Es que tiene pelusa. Él tiene que cuidar ese cuerpo afeminado_

_._—¡_Joder!_ —Kurt le dirigió a su compañero una mirada irónica—. _Podría llevarla a comer con la_

_panda y ganar dinero apostando a ver cuánto es capaz de engullir._

Yo me reí.

—_Sería divertido._

_ —Ajá, ya sabía yo que tenías una veta insensata. Se te ve en la sonrisa_.

Me quedé mirando la comida, tratando de que mi mente no vagase por el recuerdo de lo insensata que quizás había sido en mi época rebelde y autodestructiva.

Blaine me salvó.

—_No agobies a mi ayudante. Además, qué sabrás tú de mujeres insensatas_.

—_Sé que a algunas les gusta salir con hombres gays, que les interesa nuestra perspectiva_. —Su sonrisa se dilató por un momento—. _Y sé algunas cosas más… Eh, no os escandalicéis, vosotros dos. Yo quería averiguar si el sexo hetero era para tanto_.

Estaba claro que Blaine se había llevado una sorpresa, pero, por el gesto que hizo con la boca, se le veía lo suficientemente seguro de su relación como para encontrar divertida la conversación.

_—¿Oh?_

_—¿Y qué te pareció?_ —me atreví a preguntarle.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—_No quiero decir que esté sobrevalorado, porque, ciertamente, no soy el más adecuado para opinar y mis experiencias fueron muy limitadas, pero yo puedo pasar de él._

Pensé que era muy revelador que Kurt pudiera relatar su historia utilizando el mismo lenguaje que Blaine. Conversaban sobre sus trabajos y se escuchaban el uno al otro, aun cuando los ámbitos respectivos estuviesen a años luz el uno del otro.

—_Teniendo en cuenta tu forma de vida actual_ —le dijo Blaine, cogiendo un trozo de brécol con los palillos—, _yo diría que eso es bueno._

Cuando terminamos de cenar, eran las ocho y el personal de limpieza ya había llegado. Blaine insistió en pedirme un taxi.

—¿_Tengo que venir mañana temprano?_ —le pregunté.

Kurt le dio unos golpecitos a Blaine en el hombro.

—_Tú debes de haber hecho algo grande en el pasado para tener ahora a esta chica_.

—_Creo que aguantarte a ti me da méritos_ —respondió Blaine con sarcasmo.

—_Pero si yo estoy muy bien enseñado_ —protestó Kurt—; siempre bajo la tapa del wáter.

Blaine me dirigió una mirada de exasperación cargada de ternura hacia su compañero.

_—¿Y eso de qué sirve?_

Blaine y yo pasamos el jueves bregando para estar listos a las cuatro, la hora de la reunión con el grupo de Kingsman. —Tomamos un almuerzo rápido con los dos creativos que iban a participar en la negociación cuando se llegara a esa fase del proceso; después, repasamos las notas sobre la presencia de Kingsman en la Web y el alcance de los medios sociales existentes.

Me puse un poco nerviosa cuando llegaron las tres y media porque sabía que el tráfico sería un asco, pero Blaine siguió trabajando aun después de señalarle la hora. Eran más de las cuatro menos cuarto cuando Blaine salió de su oficina dando saltitos, con una abierta sonrisa, y colocándose la chaqueta.

—_Rachel, ven conmigo._

Le miré desde mi escritorio parpadeando por la sorpresa.

_—¿Hablas en serio?_

—_Claro, has trabajado mucho ayudándome con los preparativos. ¿No quieres ver cómo salen las cosas?_

_—¡Por supuesto que sí!_

Me levanté inmediatamente. Consciente de que mi apariencia contribuiría a la impresión que causara mi jefe, me alisé la falda negra de tubo y estiré los puños de mi blusa de seda. Por una rara casualidad, el rojo de la blusa combinaba perfectamente con la corbata de Blaine.

—_Gracias._

Cogimos el ascensor y por un momento me sorprendió que fuéramos hacia arriba en vez de hacia abajo. Cuando llegamos al último piso, vi que la sala de espera era bastante más grande y estaba mejor decorada que la del vigésimo piso. Unas cestas colgantes con helechos y lirios perfumaban el ambiente.

En el cristal ahumado de seguridad que había a la entrada, se veían grabadas con chorro de arena las palabras FABRAY INDUSTRIES con un tipo de letra enérgico y masculino.

Nos permitieron la entrada y nos dijeron que esperásemos un poco. Ni Blaine ni yo quisimos agua ni café, que nos ofrecieron, y menos de cinco minutos después de llegar nos condujeron a la sala de juntas.

Blaine me miró con un brillo en los ojos al tiempo que la recepcionista tocaba el picaporte.

_—¿Preparada?_

_—Preparada_ —contesté, con una sonrisa.

Se abrió la puerta y me indicaron que pasara yo primero. Me aseguré de entrar con una sonrisa radiante, sonrisa que se congeló cuando vi a la mujer que se puso en pie a mi llegada.

Como me detuve de repente, nos atascamos en el umbral y Blaine se chocó contra mi espalda, lanzándome hacia delante. **_Oscura y Peligrosa_** me agarró por la cintura y me levantó en vilo directamente hasta el pecho. El aire de mis pulmones se escapó todo de un golpe y, con ella, hasta la última pizca de mi sentido común. A pesar de las capas de ropa que nos separaban, notaba con las manos aquellos bíceps como piedras, aquel estómago musculoso en contacto con el mío. Al inspirar profundamente, se me irguieron los pezones, estimulados por la expansión de su tórax.

_Oh, no_. Me había caído una maldición. En mi cerebro se desplegó una veloz serie de imágenes que me mostraban las mil maneras en que podría tropezar, caer, dar traspiés, resbalar o estrellarme delante de la diosa del sexo durante los días, semanas y meses venideros.

—_Hola, otra vez_ —murmuró, y la vibración de su voz hizo que me doliera todo el cuerpo

— _siempre es un placer toparse contigo, Rachel._

Me puse roja de vergüenza y de deseo, incapaz de separarme de ella pese a la presencia de las otras personas que había en la sala. Que toda su atención estuviera puesta en mí no me ayudó precisamente, además de estar paralizada por la impresión de poderosa exigencia que emanaba de aquel encantador cuerpo.

De nuevo llevaba un traje negro, y tanto la corbata como la camisa eran de color gris pálido. Como siempre, estaba irresistible.

¿Qué se sentiría siendo tan extraordinariamente guapa? No habría manera de ir a ningún sitio sin provocar alboroto.

Blaine me ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio sujetándome delicadamente por la espalda.

La mirada de Fabray se quedó fija en la mano que Blaine tenía en mi brazo hasta que me soltó.

—_Bueno_ —dijo Blaine, ya con calma—, _les presento a mi ayudante, Rachel Berry._

—_Ya nos conocemos_. —Fabray me ofreció la silla que estaba junto a la suya.

Le pedí ayuda a Blaine con la mirada, todavía sin haberme recobrado del rato que había pasado pegada al superconductora sexual en Fioravanti.

Fabray se inclinó hacia mí y me pidió en voz baja:

—_Siéntate, Rachel._

Blaine me hizo una leve señal afirmativa con la cabeza, pero yo ya estaba a punto de sentarme. Mi cuerpo obedecía instintivamente a Fabray antes de que la mente tuviera tiempo de oponerse.

Traté de quedarme quieta las dos horas siguientes mientras a Blaine lo acribillaban a preguntas Fabray y sus acompañantes de Kingsman, que resultaron ser dos atractivas morenas con traje de pantalón. La que iba vestida de color frambuesa ponía especial empeño en llamar la atención de Fabray, mientras que la del traje color crema estaba muy pendiente de mi jefe. Los tres parecían impresionados por la habilidad de Blaine para exponer cómo el trabajo de la empresa —y su propia mediación con el cliente— eran un valor seguro demostrable para el producto del cliente.

Me parecía admirable la serenidad de Blaine con toda aquella presión a que le sometían, principalmente Fabray, quien dominaba claramente la situación.

—_Muy bien, señor Anderson_ —le elogió Fabray discretamente al dar por terminada la entrevista—.

_Estoy deseando examinar la SDP cuando llegue el momento_.

—_Rachel, ¿qué te tentaría a ti para probar Kingsman_?

Me pilló desprevenida.

—¿_Perdón?_

La intensidad de su mirada era punzante. Era como si lo único que viera fuera yo, lo cual me hizo respetar aún más a Blaine, que había tenido que trabajar con aquel peso durante una hora.

La silla de Fabray estaba alineada perpendicularmente respecto al largo de la mesa, y me miraba a mí de frente. Tenía el brazo derecho sobre la pulida superficie de madera, y golpeaba suave y rítmicamente el tablero con los dedos, largos y elegantes. Pude verle la muñeca, un pequeño fragmento de piel dorada con finas hebras de vello oscuro y, por alguna extraña razón, mi clítoris me palpitaba requiriendo atención. Sencillamente, ¡era tan… _imponente_!

_—¿Qué sugerencias de Blaine te gustan más_? —me preguntó—. _Despejaremos la sala, si es necesario, para que nos des una opinión sincera_ —me dijo, con el gesto impasible en su rostro perfecto.

Cerré las manos en torno a los reposabrazos.

—_Ya le he dado mi sincera opinión, señora Fabray, pero, si insiste en que se lo diga, creo que lujo y erotismo a precios razonables atraen a un sector muy amplio de la población. Yo carezco…_

—_Estoy de acuerdo_. —Se levantó y se abrochó la chaqueta—. Señor Anderson, ya tiene una pauta. Nos veremos la próxima semana.

Seguí sentada todavía unos segundos, atónita ante el ritmo vertiginoso de los acontecimientos, y miré a Blaine, que parecía debatirse entre la perplejidad y la alegría.

Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta, dándome perfecta cuenta de que Fabray caminaba junto a mí. El modo en que se movía, con elegancia animal y arrogante compostura, era terriblemente excitante.

No podía imaginar que no follara bien y resultara agresiva, tomando lo que quisiera de tal forma que volviera a una mujer loca por dárselo.

Me acompañó todo el rato hasta los ascensores. Habló un poco con Blaine sobre deportes, creo, pero yo estaba demasiado concentrada en mis propias reacciones como para ocuparme de charlas triviales.

Cuando llegó nuestro ascensor, suspiré de alivio y me dispuse a entrar rápidamente con Blaine.

—_Un momento, Rachel_ —dijo Fabray calmadamente, reteniéndome por el brazo—. _Bajará enseguida — _esta vez se dirigió a Blaine, al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban con mi jefe dentro, completamente pasmado.

Fabray no volvió a hablar hasta que el ascensor empezó a bajar; después, apretó el botón de llamada y me preguntó:

_—¿Te acuestas con alguien?_

Hizo la pregunta con tanta naturalidad, que me costó un poco procesarla. Inspiré bruscamente.

_—¿Por qué quiere saberlo?_

Se quedó mirándome y yo percibí lo mismo que había percibido la primera vez que nos vimos: una fuerza arrolladora y un dominio férreo de sí mismo, atributos que me hicieron dar un involuntario paso atrás. Otra vez. Por lo menos, en esta ocasión no me había caído; estaba progresando.

—**_Porque quiero follar contigo, Rachel, y necesito saber si hay algún obstáculo_****...**

* * *

Hola a todos en general... Como ya saben esta es una adaptación del libro de Silvia. Gracias por sus reviews.. Tratare de actualizar todos los días.. por ahora .. Se que hay personas demasiado sensibles con este tema.. pero esta adaptación no hay modificaciones grandes así que seguirá el entorno G!P.

Desde ya digo que haré la trilogía completa y si hay algún error o algo que les interese leer o saber.. me lo dicen y lo manejamos..

Buen dia a tod s...

Besos

Mavee 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola : Me pase la tarde pensando como hacer mas exquisita esta historias... Me encantan las historias G!P... pero también me acorde que me encanta mi condición.. así que la historia tomara un nuevo rumbo.. Espero que les guste... que tengan un hermoso sábado..**

**P.D.- Siendo aquí en Lima las doce de las noche.. Feliz Aniversario mi amor.. te amo gracias por estos maravillosos 18 meses..**

* * *

Se quedó mirándome y yo percibí lo mismo que había percibido la primera vez que nos vimos: una fuerza arrolladora y un dominio férreo de sí mismo, atributos que me hicieron dar un involuntario paso atrás. Otra vez. Por lo menos, en esta ocasión no me había caído; estaba progresando.

—_Porque quiero follar contigo, Rachel, y necesito saber si hay algún obstáculo_.

* * *

Sentí un repentino dolor entre los muslos y busqué la pared para conservar el equilibrio. Intentó sujetarme, pero le mantuve a raya con la mano.

—_A lo mejor yo no estoy interesada, señora Fabray_.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se asomó a su boca. No podía estar más guapa. _Ay, Dios mío…_

El sonido que precedía al ascensor me sobresaltó; estaba tan tensa… Y tan excitada como nunca en mi vida. Nunca antes había experimentado una atracción tan tórrida por nadie. Nunca antes me había sentido tan ofendida por alguien a quien deseaba tanto.

Entré en el ascensor y me volví hacia ella.

—_Hasta otra vez, Rachel_ —me dijo, sonriente.

Se cerraron las puertas y yo me apoyé en el pasamano de metal, intentando recuperar el control de mí misma. Apenas lo había conseguido cuando las puertas se abrieron y vi a Blaine, que paseaba por la zona de espera de nuestra planta.

—¡_Por Dios, Rachel_! —Refunfuñó Blaine, parándose bruscamente— _¿Pero qué demonios pasa?_

_ —No tengo ni puta idea_ —me desahogué, queriendo compartir el incidente, confuso e irritante, que había tenido lugar entre Fabray y yo, a sabiendas de que mi jefe no era el oyente más adecuado

—_. ¿A quién le importa? Ya sabes que te va a dar el contrato._

Desapareció el frunce de su entrecejo.

_—Creo que es posible._

_—Como dice mi compañera de piso, deberías celebrarlo. ¿Quieres que te reserve una mesa para cenar con Kurt?_

—¿_Por qué no? A las siete, en Pure Food and Wine, si pueden hacernos un hueco; si no, sorpréndenos._

Acabábamos de volver al despacho de Blaine cuando se le echaron encima los ejecutivos: Michael Waters, director ejecutivo y presidente, Christine Field y Walter Leaman, el presidente ejecutivo y vicepresidente ejecutivo, respectivamente.

Yo escurrí el bulto lo más discretamente que pude y me metí en mi cubículo.

Llamé a Pure Food and Wine y pedí una mesa para dos. Después de mucho rogar y suplicar, la encargada por fin cedió.

Le dejé a Blaine un mensaje de voz: _«Decididamente, hoy es tu día de suerte. Tienes mesa reservada para las siete. ¡Que te diviertas!»._

Después, fiché la salida, ansiosa por llegar a casa.

_—¿Que te dijo qué?_

Sentada al otro extremo de nuestro sofá modular blanco, Santana movió la cabeza en señal de reproche.

—_Ya lo sé, ¿vale?_ —Bebí con fruición otro sorbo de vino; era un refrescante _sauvignon blanc_, enfriado a la temperatura ideal, que yo había comprado en el camino de vuelta—. _Ésa fue mi reacción también. Todavía no estoy segura de no haber sufrido alucinaciones y de que la conversación no haya sido producto de una sobredosis de sus feromonas._

_—¿Entonces?_

Me senté encima de las piernas y me acomodé en el rincón del sofá.

_—¿Entonces, qué?_

_—Sabes a qué me refiero, Rachel_. —Cogió el _notebook _que tenía sobre la mesa de centro y se lo puso sobre las piernas cruzadas—. _¿Te la vas a tirar?_

—_Pero si no la conozco. Ni siquiera sé su nombre de pila y va y me suelta ésa._

_—Ella sí que sabe el tuyo_. —Se puso a teclear—. ¿_Y qué me dices del asunto del vodka? ¿Y eso de que pidiera a tu jefe en particular?_

Estaba pasándome una mano por el pelo y me quedé inmóvil.

—_Blaine tiene mucho talento. Y si Fabray tiene un poco de olfato para los negocios, se dará cuenta y lo aprovechará._

_—Se diría que sabe de negocios._ —Santana le dio la vuelta al _notebook _y me enseñó la página inicial de Fabray Industries, que contaba con una imponente foto del Crossfire_—. Aquí está su edificio, Rachel. _

**_Quinn Fabray es la dueña._**

****_¡Mierda! _Cerré los ojos. _Quinn Fabray_. El nombre le iba muy bien. Era tan sexy, elegante y

Fuerte como ella.

—_Tiene gente que se encarga del Marketing de sus filiales. Probablemente decenas de personas._

_—Calla ya, Santana_.

—_Es guapa, rica y quiere echarte un polvo. ¿Qué problema hay?_

Me quedé mirándola.

—_Va a ser muy violento encontrarme con ella a todas horas. Espero conservar mi empleo durante mucho tiempo, porque realmente me gusta mi trabajo y me gusta Blaine. Gracias a él participo de lleno en todo el proceso y ya he aprendido un montón._

_—¿Recuerdas lo que dice el doctor Travis de los riesgos calculados? Cuando tu loquero te dice que te arriesgues un poco, pues tienes que hacerlo. Puedes afrontarlo. Las dos sois adultas —devolvió la atención a la búsqueda en Internet—. ¡Hala!, ¿sabes que le faltan dos años para cumplir los treinta?_

_Piensa en su resistencia._

_ —Piensa en su grosería. Estoy ofendida por el modo en que lo soltó. No me gusta sentirme como una vagina con piernas_.

Santana hizo una pausa y me miró con lástima.

_ —Lo siento, nena. Eres muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo, pero no quiero verte cargando con el mismo equipaje._

—_No creo que normalmente sea así_. —Aparté la mirada porque no quería hablar de lo que habíamos sufrido en el pasado—. _Y no se trata de que me pida una cita para salir, pero tiene que haber una manera mejor de decirle a una mujer que quieres llevártela a la cama._

—_Tienes razón. Es una gilipollas engreída. Déjale que suspire por ti hasta que se le pongan moradas las tetas. Se lo tiene merecido._

Eso me hizo sonreír. Santana siempre lo conseguía.

—_Dudo mucho de que esa mujer haya tenido alguna vez las tetas moradas en toda su vida, pero es una fantasía muy graciosa._

Cerró el _notebook _con un enérgico golpecito.

—¿_Qué hacemos esta noche?_

_ —Estaba pensando que me gustaría ir a ver ese gimnasio de Krav Maga, en Brooklyn_. —Desde que me encontré a Mike Chang en Equinox, me parecía cada vez mejor la idea de ese tipo de actividad puramente física para luchar contra el estrés.

Estaba segura de que no sería lo mismo que darle de hostias a Quinn Fabray, pero sí que resultaría menos perjudicial para mi salud.

—_Tu padre e Hiram no permitirán, de ninguna manera, que vengas aquí varias veces a la semana_ —dijo Santana, abrigándose con su elegante chaqueta de tela vaquera, aunque no hacía más que un poco de fresco.

El almacén reformado que Mike Chang utilizaba de estudio era un edificio de ladrillo caravista situado en una zona de Brooklyn, anteriormente industrial, que buscaba renovarse. El espacio era enorme, y en las grandes puertas metálicas del área de carga no había nada que indicara lo que ocurría en el interior. Santana y yo nos sentamos en las gradas de aluminio y observamos a la media docena de púgiles que había en las esteras de abajo.

_—¡Ay!_ —Hice una mueca de dolor en solidaridad con el tipo que había encajado una patada en la ingle. Incluso con el acolchado, aquello había tenido que doler—. _¿Y cómo va a enterarse Hiram, Santana?_

—_¿Porque acabarás en el hospital?_ —Me miró—. En serio, el Krav Maga es brutal. _Simplemente están entrenando, y es de contacto pleno. Y si no te delatan los moratones, tu padre se enterará de alguna forma. Siempre lo hace._

—_Por Leroy; él le cuenta todo. Pero no tengo intención de hablarle de esto._

_—¿Por qué no?_

—_No lo entendería. Pensará que quiero protegerme por lo que pasó, y se sentirá culpable y me dará la vara con ello. No se creerá que mi principal interés radique en el ejercicio y el alivio del estrés._

Apoyé la barbilla en la palma de la mano y observé a Chang aleccionar en la pista a una mujer. Era un buen instructor. Paciente y riguroso, explicaba las cosas de una manera fácil de entender. Su estudio estaba en un barrio conflictivo, pero pensé que resultaba apropiado para lo que él enseñaba. Qué mejor que aquel inmenso almacén vacío para aprender defensa personal en situaciones reales.

—_Ese Chang está como un tren_ —murmuró Santana.

—_También lleva una alianza._

_—Ya me he fijado. A los mejores siempre los cazan enseguida_.

Chang se reunió con nosotros cuando terminó la clase, radiantes sus ojos oscuros, y aún más radiante su sonrisa.

—¿_Qué te parece, Rachel?_

_—¿Dónde hay que firmar?_

Ante aquella sonrisa tan sensual, Santana se me acercó y me apretó la mano hasta dejarme sin sangre en ella.

—_Venid por aquí._

El viernes comenzó de manera abrumadora. Blaine me explicó el proceso de recoger información para una solicitud de propuesta, y me habló un poco más acerca de Fabray Industries y Quinn Fabray, señalando que él y Fabray tenían la misma edad.

—_A veces tengo que recordármelo_ —dijo Blaine —._ Resulta fácil olvidarse de lo joven que es cuando la tienes delante._

—_Sí _—coincidí, en el fondo decepcionada porque no iba a verle en los siguientes dos días. Me fastidiaba, por mucho que me dijera a mí misma que no importaba. No me había dado cuenta de que me emocionaba la posibilidad de que nos encontráramos hasta que esa posibilidad desapareció. No tenía nada ni por asomo tan apasionante planeado para el fin de semana.

Estaba tomando notas en el despacho de Blaine cuando oí que sonaba el teléfono de mi mesa. Me disculpé y corrí a cogerlo.

—_Oficina de Blaine Anderson…_

_—Rachel, cariño, ¿cómo estás?_

Me dejé caer en la silla al oír la voz de mi padrastro Hiram me sonaba siempre a alta alcurnia: refinado, altanero y arrogante.

—_Hiram. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Le pasa algo a papá?_

_—Sí, todo bien. Y tu padre está maravilloso, como siempre._

Se le suavizaba el tono de voz cuando hablaba de su hombre, y yo se lo agradecía. En realidad, tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle, pero a veces me resultaba difícil encontrar un equilibrio entre esa gratitud y mis sentimientos de deslealtad.

—_Bien_ —respondí aliviada—. _Me alegro. ¿Recibisteis mi nota de agradecimiento por el vestido y el traje de Santana?_

—_Sí, y fue muy amable de tu parte, pero ya sabes que no tienes que darnos las gracias por esas cosas. Discúlpame un momento_. —Se puso a hablar con otra persona, probablemente su secretaria

—._ Rachel, cielo, me gustaría que comiéramos juntos hoy. Enviaré a Clancy para que te recoja._

—¿_Hoy? Pero si nos vamos a ver mañana por la noche. ¿No puede esperar hasta entonces?_

_—No, tiene que ser hoy._

_—Pero sólo dispongo de una hora para almorzar._

Me volví al sentir una palmadita en el hombro y vi a Blaine a la entrada de mi cubículo.

—_Tómate dos _—susurró—. _Te lo has ganado_.

Suspiré y articulé un gracias para que él me leyera los labios.

_—¿Te va bien a las doce, Hiram?_

—_De maravilla. Me apetece mucho verte_.

A mí no me apetecía especialmente verme en privado con Hiram, pero salí, obediente, poco antes del mediodía, y ya había un turismo esperándome junto al bordillo. Clancy, el chófer y guardaespaldas de Hiram me abrió la puerta al tiempo que le saludaba. Luego él se sentó al volante y me llevó al centro.

Veinte minutos después, me sentaba a la mesa de la sala de reuniones de las oficinas de Hiram, ojeando el almuerzo magníficamente dispuesto para dos personas.

Hiram llegó poco después, con aspecto pulcro y distinguido. Tenía el pelo de un blanco inmaculado y arrugas en la cara, pero seguía siendo muy guapo. Sus ojos eran color negros parecidos al café cargado, y de una aguda perspicacia. Estaba delgado y atlético; sacaba tiempo de su apretada agenda para mantenerse en forma incluso antes de casarse con su trofeo de esposo: mi padre

Me puse de pie cuando se acercó, y él se inclinó a besarme en la mejilla.

—_Estás preciosa, Rachel._

_—Gracias_. —Me parecía a mi padre, que también era moreno natural. Pero los ojos marrones y el perfil aguileño los había heredado de mi madre Shelby.

Tomando asiento a la cabecera de la mesa, Hiram era consciente de que el indispensable telón de fondo del perfil de Nueva York recortado contra el horizonte quedaba a sus espaldas, y se aprovechó de lo impresionante que era.

—_Come_ —dijo, con la autoridad que tan fácilmente ejercen los hombres con poder. Muy parecido al poder que tiene Quinn Fabray. ¿Había sido Hiram tan ambicioso a la edad de Fabray?

Cogí mi tenedor y empecé con la ensalada de repollo, arándanos, nueces y queso feta. Estaba deliciosa y yo, hambrienta. Me alegré de que Hiram no se pusiera a hablar inmediatamente, y así poder disfrutar de la comida, pero el aplazamiento no duró mucho.

—_Rachel, cariño, me gustaría discutir ese interés que tienes por el Krav Maga._

Me quedé de piedra.

_—¿Perdona?_

Hiram tomó un sorbo de agua fría y se echó hacia atrás; su mandíbula adoptó una rigidez que me advertía de que no iba a gustarme lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

—_Anoche tu padre se alteró mucho cuando fuiste a ese estudio de Brooklyn. Me costó tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que yo me encargaría de que siguieras haciendo lo que te gusta pero sin peligro. No quiere que…_

—_Un momento_ —dejé con cuidado el tenedor en la mesa, se me habían quitado las ganas de comer—.

_¿Cómo sabía el dónde me encontraba?_

—_Rastreó tu teléfono móvil._

_—¡Venga ya!_ —Respiré hondo y luego me desinflé. La sinceridad de su respuesta, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, me puso mala. El estómago se me revolvió, más interesado de repente en rechazar el almuerzo que en digerirlo—. _Por eso insistió tanto en que usara uno de los teléfonos de tu compañía. No tenía nada que ver con ahorrarme dinero_.

—_Por supuesto que en parte era por eso, pero además le da tranquilidad._

_—¿Tranquilidad? ¿Espiar a su hija adulta? Eso no es sano, Hiram. Tienes que darte cuenta. _

_-¿Papa sigue viendo al doctor Petersen?_

Tuvo la gentileza de parecer incómodo.

_—Sí, claro._

_—¿Le cuenta lo que está haciendo?_

_—No lo sé_ —respondió con cierta dureza—. _Eso es asunto de Leroy yo no intervengo._

No, no lo hacía. Él lo complacía, lo mimaba, lo consentía. Y permitía que su obsesión con mi seguridad se le descontrolara.

—_Tiene que olvidarse de aquello. Yo lo he olvidado._

—_Eras una niña, Rachel, y él se siente culpable de no haberte protegido. Tenemos que dejarlo un poco a su aire._

_ —¿A su aire? ¡Se comporta como un acosador!_ —La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Cómo podía mi padre invadir mi intimidad de aquella manera? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se estaba volviendo loco, y me estaba volviendo loca a mí también

— _Esto tiene que acabar._

_—Tiene fácil arreglo. He hablado con Clancy. Él te llevará cuando tengas que aventurarte a entrar en Brooklyn. Está todo arreglado. Eso te resultará mucho más práctico._

—_No trates de tergiversarlo para que parezca que es en beneficio mío_. —Me escocían los ojos y me quemaba la garganta con lágrimas de frustración no derramadas. Detestaba la forma en que hablaba de Brooklyn, como si fuera un país tercermundista

_—. Soy una mujer adulta. Tomo mis propias decisiones. ¡Lo dice la puñetera ley!_

_—¡No me hables en ese tono, Rachel! Yo simplemente cuido de tu padre. Y de ti._

Me separé de la mesa de un empujón.

—_Es culpa tuya. Eres tú quien no deja que se cure, y me enfermas a mí también._

_—Siéntate. Tienes que comer. A Leroy le preocupa que no estés comiendo bien_.

—_Le preocupa todo, Hiram_. _Ése es el problema_. —Dejé mi servilleta en la mesa—. _Tengo que volver al trabajo._

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí furiosa hacia la puerta para salir de allí lo antes posible. Recogí el bolso, que me guardaba la secretaria de Hiram, y dejé el teléfono encima de su escritorio. Clancy, que me esperaba en la zona de recepción, me siguió, y yo sabía que no podría librarme de él. Sólo obedecía órdenes de Hiram.

Iba echando humo en el asiento de atrás del coche en el que Clancy me llevaba de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. Por mucho que despotricara, al final yo no era mucho mejor que Hiram, porque iba a ceder.

Iba a rendirme y a dejar que mi padre se saliera con la suya, porque se me partía el corazón de pensar que mi padre sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido. Era muy sensible y frágil, y me quería hasta la locura.

Seguía con el ánimo decaído cuando llegamos al Croosfire. Cuando Clancy se alejó del bordillo, me quedé plantada en la acera llena de gente, mirando a un lado y a otro de la ajetreada calle en busca de una tienda donde pudiera comprar un poco de chocolate o de una tienda de teléfonos donde pudiera hacerme con un móvil nuevo.

Al final di una vuelta a la manzana y compré media docena de chocolatinas en la tienda de la esquina antes de volver al Crossfire. Llevaba fuera alrededor de una hora, pero no pensaba hacer uso del tiempo extra que me había concedido Blaine. Necesitaba trabajar para distraerme de aquella familia de chiflados que tenía.

Mientras entraba en un ascensor vacío, rasgué el envoltorio de una de las chocolatinas y la emprendí a mordiscos con ella. Iba haciendo grandes progresos en la deglución de la cuota de chocolate que me había autoimpuesto antes de llegar al vigésimo piso, cuando el ascensor se paró en el cuarto. Agradecí el tiempo añadido que la parada me proporcionaba para disfrutar del reconfortante placer del chocolate y el caramelo al derretírseme en la lengua.

Se abrieron las puertas y allí estaba Quinn Fabray hablando con otros dos caballeros.

Como siempre, me quedé sin respiración al verla, lo cual reavivó la irritación, que estaba empezando a pasárseme. ¿Por qué me producía aquel efecto? ¿Cuándo iba a inmunizarme?

Ella se giró y, al verme, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lenta, de infarto.

Estupendo. Qué mierda de suerte la mía. Me había convertido en una especie de reto.

Fabray pasó de sonreír a fruncir el ceño.

—_Luego terminamos_ —dijo a sus acompañantes sin dejar de mirarme.

Al entrar en el ascensor, levantó una mano para disuadirles de que hicieran otro tanto. Sorprendidos, me lanzaron una mirada, luego a Fabray y luego a mí otra vez.

Pensé que lo mejor para mi salud mental era salir y tomar otro ascensor.

—_No tan deprisa, Rachel_. —Fabray me agarró del codo y tiró de mí hacia atrás. Se cerraron las puertas y el ascensor se puso en marcha suavemente.

—¿_Qué hace_? —espeté. Después de vérmelas con Hiram, lo último que necesitaba era a otra déspota tratando de mangonearme. Fabray me agarró por la parte superior de los brazos y me escudriñó la cara con su intensa mirada esmeralda

—_Algo pasa. ¿Qué es?_

Aquella conocida electricidad volvió a chisporrotear entre nosotros, con mucha más fuerza, por lo furiosa que estaba yo.

_—Usted_.

_—¿Yo?_ —Me acariciaba los hombros con los pulgares. Luego me soltó y sacó una llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en el panel. Se apagaron todas las luces excepto la del último piso.

Vestía de negro otra vez, esta vez llevaba una falda larga hasta las pantorrillas con finas rayas grises. Verla por detrás era una revelación. Tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, sin ser corpulenta, lo que hacía resaltar su fina cintura y sus largas piernas. Me sentía tentada de agarrarle aquellos sedosos mechones de pelo que le caían por encima del cuello de la camisa y tirar. Con fuerza. Por muy encabronada que estuviera, la deseaba. Quería pelea.

—_No estoy de humor para usted, señora Fabray._

Ella observaba cómo la aguja de estilo antiguo que había encima de las puertas iba marcando el piso al que llegábamos.

_—Yo puedo hacer que lo estés_.

—_No estoy interesada._

Fabray me lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. Su blusa era del mismo color almendra que las pupilas de sus ojos. El efecto era impresionante.

—_Nada de mentiras, Rachel. Nunca._

—_No es ninguna mentira. ¿Y qué, si me siento atraída por usted? Supongo que a la mayoría de las mujeres les ocurre lo mismo._ —Envolví lo que quedaba de la chocolatina y la metí en la bolsa de plástico que me había guardado en el bolso. No necesitaba comer chocolate cuando estaba respirando el mismo aire que Quinn Fabray

_— Pero no tengo el menor interés en hacer nada al respecto._

Entonces me miró, girándose pausadamente, con aquel amago de sonrisa que le suavizaba su pícara boca. Su naturalidad e indiferencia me sulfuraron aún más.

—_La palabra atracción se queda corta para describir_ —señaló el espacio que había entre nosotros…_ esto._

—_Creerás que estoy loca, pero para que me desnude e intercambie sudores con alguien, antes tiene que gustarme ese alguien._

_—No, loca, no_ —dijo ella_—. Pero yo no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de salir con nadie._

_—Ya somos dos. Me alegro de que lo hayamos aclarado_.

Se me acercó un poco más, levantando una mano hacia mi cara. Me obligué a no apartarme ni darle la satisfacción de ver que me intimidaba. Me rozó la comisura de la boca con el pulgar y a continuación se lo llevó a la suya. Se lamió la yema y ronroneó.

—_Chocolate y tú. Delicioso._

Me recorrió un escalofrío, seguido de una ardiente punzada entre las piernas al imaginarme lamiendo chocolate de aquel cuerpo tan letalmente sexy.

Se le oscureció la mirada y bajó la voz hasta darle un tono de intimidad.

—_El amor romántico no está en mi repertorio, Rachel. Pero sí mil maneras de conseguir que te corras. Déjame que te lo demuestre._

El ascensor se paró de golpe. Sacó la llave del panel y se abrieron las puertas.

Retrocedí hasta el rincón y le dije que se largara con un gesto de la mano.

—_En serio, no me interesa._

_—Vamos a discutirlo_. —Fabray me cogió por el codo y suavemente, pero con insistencia, me exhortó a salir.

La acompañé porque me gustaba el subidón que me producía estar cerca de ella y porque tenía curiosidad por saber lo que me diría si le dedicaba algo más de cinco minutos.

Le abrieron la puerta de seguridad tan deprisa que no tuvo ni que detenerse ante ella. La guapa pelirroja de recepción se apresuró a levantarse, a punto de transmitirle alguna información hasta que ella sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. La chica cerró la boca de golpe y se me quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando pasamos por delante con paso enérgico.

Menos mal que llegamos enseguida al despacho de Fabray. Su secretario se puso de pie en cuanto vio a su jefa, pero permaneció en silencio al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—_No me pases llamadas, Scott_ —dijo Fabray, haciéndome entrar en su despacho a través de la doble puerta de cristal abierta.

A pesar de mi irritación, no pude evitar quedarme impresionada con el espacioso centro de operaciones de Quinn Fabray. Unas ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo dominaban la ciudad en dos laterales, y una pared entera de cristal daba al resto de la oficina. La única pared opaca que había, enfrente de su enorme escritorio, estaba cubierta de pantallas planas en constante funcionamiento con canales de noticias de todo el mundo. Había tres zonas de estar diferentes, cada una de ellas más grande que la oficina entera de Blaine , y un aparador en el que se exhibían licoreras de cristal tallado, que proporcionaban las únicas notas de color en un lugar en el que, por lo demás, predominaban el negro, el gris y el blanco.

Fabray apretó un botón de su escritorio que cerró las puertas; luego otro que escarchó al instante la pared de cristal, protegiéndonos completamente de la vista de sus empleados. Con las láminas reflectantes, de una preciosa tonalidad azul zafiro, que había en las ventanas exteriores, la intimidad estaba garantizada. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero de cromo. Luego volvió a donde yo me había quedado parada nada más cruzar la puerta.

—¿_Quieres tomar algo, Rachel?_

_—No, gracias. —¡Caray_! Estaba aún más apetecible sólo con el chaleco. Veía mejor lo en buena forma que estaba, aquellas vigorosas piernas. La forma tan bonita en que se le marcaban los músculos y el culo cuando se movía.

Señaló hacia el sofá de cuero negro.

—_Siéntate._

_—Tengo que volver a trabajar._

_—Y yo tengo una reunión a las dos. Cuanto antes resolvamos esto, antes volveremos a nuestros respectivos asuntos. Y ahora, siéntate._

_—¿Qué cree que vamos a resolver?_

Suspirando, me levantó como a una novia y me llevó hasta el sofá. Me dejó caer de culo, y luego se sentó a mi lado.

—_Tus objeciones. Ya es hora de que hablemos de qué es lo que hace falta para que te me pongas debajo._

_—Un milagro_. —Me eché hacia atrás, ampliando el espacio que nos separaba. Tiré del dobladillo de mi falda verde esmeralda, lamentando no haberme puesto pantalones—. Su manera de acercarse me parece grosera y ofensiva.

Y una tía bueno como pocas, pero eso no iba a reconocerlo.

Se me quedó mirando con ojos entrecerrados.

—_Puede que sea directa, pero es sincera. No me pareces de esa clase de mujeres que quieren sandeces y halagos en lugar de la verdad._

—_Lo que no quiero es que me traten como si fuera una muñeca hinchable._

Fabray arqueó las cejas.

—_En fin…_

_—¿Hemos terminado?_ —Me levanté.

Agarrándome de la muñeca, tiró de mí para que volviera a sentarme.

—_De ninguna manera. Hemos establecido unos puntos de discusión: entre nosotras existe una poderosa atracción sexual, pero ninguna de las dos quiere comprometerse. Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres tú… exactamente? ¿Seducción, Rachel? ¿Quieres que te seduzcan?_

Aquella conversación me fascinaba y horrorizaba a partes iguales. Y, sí, también me tentaba. No podía ser de otro modo ante una mujer tan guapa y excitante como aquélla, empeñado en retozar conmigo. A pesar de todo, ganó la indignación.

—_Las relaciones sexuales que se planifican como si fueran una transacción comercial no me ponen._

_—Fijar unos criterios al principio probablemente evitará que haya expectativas exageradas y decepción al final._

_—¿Está de broma?_ —dije, frunciendo el ceño—. _Escúchese. ¿Por qué llamarlo un polvo siquiera?_

¿_Por qué no ser claro y llamarlo necesidad fisica previamente acordado?_

Me encabronó que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y riera a carcajadas. Aquel sonido profundo y gutural me inundó como un torrente de agua tibia. Cada vez me sentía más vulnerable en su presencia. Su risa campechana le hacía menos diosa del sexo y más humana. De carne y hueso. Real.

Me levanté y me eché hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance.

—_En el sexo esporádico no tiene por qué haber vino y rosas, pero, por el amor de Dios, sea lo que sea, debería ser personal. Incluso amistoso. Con respeto mutuo por lo menos._

_Cuando se puso de pie, el humor le había desaparecido y se le habían ensombrecido los ojos._

_—No hay señales contradictorias en mis asuntos privados. Tú quieres que cambie de actitud, pero no se me ocurre una buena razón para hacerlo._

_—Yo no quiero que haga una mierda, aparte de dejarme volver al trabajo_. —Me encaminé hacia la puerta y tiré del picaporte, y maldije en voz baja cuando vi que ni se movía_—. Déjeme salir, Fabray._

La sentí aproximarse por detrás. Puso las palmas en el cristal a ambos lados de mi espalda, enjaulándome. Cuando la tenía tan cerca era incapaz de pensar en mi supervivencia.

La fuerza y la exigencia de su voluntad proyectaban un campo de fuerza casi tangible. Fabray se me acercó tanto que me sentí encerrada allí dentro con ella. Todo lo que quedaba fuera de aquella burbuja dejó de existir, mientras que en su interior mi cuerpo entero se estiraba hacia el suyo. El que produjera en mí un efecto tan profundo y visceral estando yo tan sumamente irritada hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

¿Cómo podía ponerme tan cachonda una mujer cuyas palabras deberían haberme enfriado por completo?

_—Date la vuelta, Rachel_.

Cerré los ojos contra la oleada de excitación que me produjo aquel tono autoritario. ¡Dios, qué bien olía! Aquel vigoroso cuerpo irradiaba avidez y pasión y estimulaba el salvaje deseo que yo sentía por ella.

Esa incontrolable reacción se vio intensificada por la frustración con Hiram, que no terminaba de desaparecer, y mi más reciente irritación con la propia Fabray.

La deseaba. Mucho. Pero no me convenía. Sinceramente, podía joderme la vida yo solita. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Apoyé la frente, que me ardía, en el cristal climatizado.

—_Déjelo, Fabray._

_—Ya lo hago. Eres muy complicada_. —Me rozó detrás de la oreja con los labios. Luego me puso una mano abierta en el estómago, separando los dedos para incitarme a que me apretara contra ella. Estaba tan excitada como yo, sentí su pecho contra mi espalda, estaba tan excitada que podía sentir sus pezones contra mi espalda, sentí la presión que hizo contra la parte inferior de mi espalda—. _Date la vuelta y dime adiós_.

Decepcionada y pesarosa, me giré entre sus brazos, arqueándome contra la puerta para que se me enfriara un poco la espalda. Ella estaba encorvada sobre mí, con su abundante cabello enmarcándole la hermosa cara y el antebrazo apoyado en la puerta para acercarse aún más. Yo apenas tenía espacio para respirar. La mano que antes me había puesto en la cintura descansaba ahora en la curva de mi cadera, apretando, volviéndome loca. Me miraba fijamente, con aquella mirada intensa, penetrante.

—_Bésame —_dijo con voz ronca—. _Concédeme eso al menos_.

Jadeando suavemente, me lamí los labios secos. Ella gimió, inclinó la cabeza y me selló la boca con la suya. Me sorprendió lo suaves que eran sus labios firmes y la delicadeza de la presión que ejerció.

Suspiré y ella introdujo la lengua, saboreándome con largas lengüetadas, sin prisas. Su beso era seguro, diestro y con el punto justo de agresividad para excitarme salvajemente.

Oí, a lo lejos, el ruido de mi bolso al dar en el suelo; acto seguido tenía las manos en su pelo. Tiraba de sus sedosos mechones rubios para dirigir su boca hacia la mía. Ella ahondó el beso, acariciándome la lengua con suculentos deslizamientos de la suya. Notaba el desbocado latido de su corazón contra mi pecho, prueba de que no era la ideal imposible que me había forjado en mi calenturienta imaginación.

Se apartó de la puerta dando un empujón. Rodeándome la nuca con una mano y la curva de mis nalgas con la otra, me levantó en el aire.

—_Te deseo, Rachel. Complicada o no, no puedo evitarlo_.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con el suyo, dolorosamente consciente de cada duro y ardiente centímetro de su ser. Respondí a su beso como si fuera a comérmela viva. Se me había puesto la piel húmeda y muy sensible, y los pechos blandos y pesados. El clítoris reclamaba atención a gritos, palpitando al ritmo del furioso latido de mi corazón.

Fui vagamente consciente de que nos movíamos, y de repente noté que caía de espaldas en el sofá.

Fabray estaba apalancada sobre mí con una rodilla en el cojín y el otro pie en el suelo. Apoyaba el torso en el brazo izquierdo, mientras que con la otra mano me agarraba por detrás de la rodilla, deslizándola por el muslo con decisión y firmeza.

Le oí resoplar cuando llegó al punto en el que la liga sujetaba la parte superior de mis medias de seda. Apartó los ojos de los míos y miró hacia abajo, levantándome la falda para desnudarme de cintura para abajo.

_—¡Santo Dios, Rachel!_ —En su pecho resonó un murmullo, y aquel primigenio sonido me puso la piel de gallina—. _Tu jefe tiene mucha suerte de ser gay_.

Medio atolondrada, vi cómo el cuerpo de Fabray descendía hacia el mío, y separé las piernas de manera que encajara el ancho de sus caderas. Se me tensaron los músculos con la urgencia de alzarme hacia ella, para acelerar el contacto entre nosotros, por la que había suspirado desde la primera vez que la vi. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y de nuevo me tomó la boca, lastimándome los labios con un delicado punto de violencia.

De repente, se apartó de mí, poniéndose de pie a trompicones.

Yo me quedé allí tumbada, jadeante y húmeda, deseosa y dispuesta. Entonces me di cuenta de por qué había reaccionado de aquella tempestuosa manera.

Había alguien detrás de ella.

Avergonzada ante la repentina irrupción en nuestra intimidad, me incorporé a toda prisa, estirándome la falda

.— … _reunión de las dos es aquí._

Tardé un buen rato en darme cuenta de que Fabray y yo seguíamos solas en la sala, y de que la voz que había oído venía del altavoz. Fabray estaba de pie al otro extremo del sofá, con la cara roja, el ceño fruncido y respirando agitadamente.

Yo me horrorizaba pensando en mi aspecto; y, para colmo de males, volvía tarde al trabajo.

—¡_Jesús!_ —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. _¡En pleno día y en mi oficina!_

Me puse de pie y traté de recomponerme un poco.

—_Déjame a_ mí —se acercó y me levantó la falda otra vez.

Disgustada por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir cuando debía estar trabajando, le di un

manotazo.

_—Basta ya. Déjeme en paz._

_—Cállate, Rachel_ —dijo en tono grave, y me ayudó a remeter la blusa, negra y de seda, y a que la línea de botones quedase derecha. Luego me bajó la falda, alisándola con manos expertas y serenas

—_Arréglate la coleta._

Fabray recuperó la chaqueta y se la puso antes de colocarse bien la ropa. Llegamos a la puerta al mismo tiempo, y cuando me agaché para recoger el bolso, ella se inclinó conmigo.

Me cogió por la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

_—Eh, ¿te encuentras bien_? —me preguntó suavemente.

Me ardía la garganta. Estaba excitada, furiosa y de lo más abochornada. Nunca en la vida había perdido la cabeza de aquella manera. Y me sentaba fatal que hubiera ocurrido precisamente con ella, una mujer cuya actitud hacia la intimidad sexual era tan fría que me deprimía con sólo pensarlo.

Sacudí la cabeza para que me soltara la barbilla.

_—¿Cómo estoy?_

_—Preciosa y como para echarte un polvo. Te deseo tanto que me hace daño. Estoy a punto de llevarte otra vez al sofá y hacer que te corras hasta que me supliques que pare._

—_No se te puede acusar de retórica_ —le reproché, pero dándome cuenta de que no me sentía ofendida. La verdad era que aquella crudeza tenía un tremendo efecto afrodisíaco. Con las piernas temblorosas y apretando firmemente la correa del bolso, sentía la tremenda necesidad de huir de aquella mujer. Y cuando terminara mi jornada, quería estar sola con una buena copa de vino.

Fabray seguía junto a mí.

_—Ahora voy a ocuparme de lo que me queda por hacer y a las cinco habré terminado. A esa hora vendré a buscarte._

_—No, no venga. Esto no cambia nada._

_—Ya lo creo que sí._

_—No sea pretenciosa, Fabray. He estado ofuscada un ratito, pero todavía no quiero lo que quiere usted._

_—Claro que lo quieres; lo que pasa es que no te gusta el modo en que yo pretendo dártelo. Así que volveremos a vernos y repasaremos._

Otro negocio. Preparado de antemano. Se me tensó todo el cuerpo.

Puse una mano sobre la suya e hice girar el pomo para deslizarme acto seguido por debajo de su brazo y salir de allí. El secretario de Fabray, boquiabierto, se levantó inmediatamente, lo mismo que las tres personas, una mujer y dos hombres, que estaban esperándole. Le oí hablar detrás de mí.

—_Scott les acompañará a mi despacho. Yo llegaré enseguida._

Me alcanzó por la zona de recepción y me pasó el brazo por detrás a la altura de la cadera. No quería montar un numerito, así que esperé hasta llegar a los ascensores para zafarme.

Ella se lo tomó con tranquilidad y apretó el botón de llamada.

Yo no aparté la vista de la tecla encendida.

—_Tengo muchas cosas que hacer._

_—Pues mañana._

_—Voy a estar muy ocupada todo el fin de semana._

_—¿Con quién?_ —me preguntó impulsivamente, acercándose mucho a mí.

—_A usted no le…_

Me tapó la boca con la mano.

—_No sigas. Dime tú cuándo, entonces. Y, antes de que contestes que nunca, mírame y dime si soy la clase de mujer a quien se rechaza así como así._

Tenía el gesto firme, los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada resuelta. Yo me estremecí. No estaba nada segura de ganarle la batalla de la tenacidad a Quinn Fabray.

Tragué saliva, y esperé hasta que retiró la mano.

—_Creo que las dos necesitamos calmarnos y tomarnos un par de días para pensar._

_—El lunes, al salir del trabajo_ —insistió.

Llegó el ascensor y entré. Luego, me volví hacia ella y contraataqué.

—_El lunes, a la hora de comer_.

Sólo tendríamos una hora. Escapatoria garantizada.

**—Va a suceder, Rachel —dijo, justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, y sonó más como una amenaza que como un promesa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola: Disculpen la demora porque he estado este fin de semana ocupada.. mm estuve leyendo su reviews esta mas decir que soy una persona demócrata Asi que decidi que no iba a actualizar hasta el jueves.. mientras tanto tienen estos días para darme sus opiniones si hago la historia G!P o no.. Mayoría manda ...les mando fuertes abrazos.. **

**Mavel**

**p.d : Capitulo Corto... Escríbanme lo que sea... estoy ansiosa por leerlos.**

* * *

**—Va a suceder, Rachel —dijo, justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, y sonó más como una amenaza que como un promesa.**

* * *

—_No te apures, Rachel_ —me tranquilizó Blaine cuando llegué hasta mi mesa casi a las dos y cuarto

— Q_ue no te has perdido nada. Yo he comido tarde con el señor Leaman y acabo de llegar._

_—Gracias_.

Pero, dijera lo que dijera, yo me sentía muy mal. La dura mañana del viernes parecía haber tenido lugar varios días atrás.

Trabajamos sin interrupción hasta las cinco, cambiando impresiones sobre un anuncio de comida rápida e ideando algunos retoques, de modo que nos sirviera para una cadena de tiendas de alimentación biológica.

—_Para que luego hablen de extraños compañeros de cama_ —había bromeado Blaine, sin saber hasta qué punto tenía razón en cuanto a mi vida privada.

Acababa de cerrar el ordenador y estaba a punto de sacar el bolso del cajón, cuando sonó el teléfono.

Eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que eran exactamente las cinco, así que contemplé la posibilidad de no hacer caso a la llamada, teniendo en cuenta que, estrictamente hablando, mi jornada había terminado.

Pero como todavía me sentía fatal por haberme pasado con la hora de la comida, lo consideré un castigo y contesté.

—_Rachel, cielo, dice Hiram que te dejaste el móvil en su oficina_.

Solté un bufido y me dejé caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Me imaginaba el pañuelo empapado que solía ir asociado con aquel característico tono de inquietud de mi padre. Me trastornaba y al mismo tiempo me partía el corazón.

—_Hola, papá, ¿cómo estás?_

_—Muy bien, gracias_. —Mi padre tenía voz de niño y, a la vez, entrecortada, como la de Will Smith cruzada con la de Elvis Presley—. Clancy te ha dejado el teléfono en la portería de tu casa.

No deberías ir a ninguna parte sin él. Nunca se sabe si vas a necesitar llamar a alguien…

Había estado dándole vueltas a la idea de quedarme con el teléfono y derivar las llamadas a otro número que no supiera mi padre, pero eso no era lo que más me importaba en aquel momento.

_—¿Y qué opina el doctor Petersen de que fisgues en mi teléfono?_

El silencio al otro lado de la línea fue muy significativo.

—_El doctor Petersen sabe que me preocupo por ti._

_—Papá, creo que es hora de que vayamos juntos de nuevo a la consulta_ —le dije, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz.

—_Ah, sí… claro. De hecho, él me ha dicho que le gustaría volver a verte._

_Probablemente porque piensa que no estás colaborando mucho_. Cambié de tema.

—_Me gusta mucho mi nuevo trabajo._

_—Eso es estupendo, Rachel. ¿Te trata bien tu jefe?_

—_Sí, es fantástico. No podría ser mejor._

_—¿Es guapo?_

_—Sí, mucho. Pero no está libre_ —contesté, y sonreí.

_—¡Qué pena! Los mejores nunca lo están_.

Él se rio y mi sonrisa se hizo más abierta.

Me encantaba que estuviera contento. Ojalá lo estuviera con más frecuencia.

—_Estoy deseando verte mañana en la cena benéfica._

Leroy Barker Mitchell Berry, de deslumbrante belleza moreno a quien nunca le había faltado atención, se sentía como pez en el agua en los actos de sociedad.

—_Vamos a pasarlo bien_ —dijo mi padre entrecortadamente—. _Tú, Santana y yo. Iremos al spa y nos pondremos a tono. Estoy seguro de que te vendría bien un masaje después de trabajar._

—_Yo no voy a rechazarlo, por supuesto, y sé que a Santana le encantará._

_—¡Qué ilusión me hace! Os mando un coche a casa a eso de las once._

_—Estaremos listas._

Cuando colgué, me recliné en la silla y suspiré por un baño caliente y un orgasmo. Me tenía sin cuidado que Quinn Fabray se enterase de que me masturbaba pensando en ella. La frustración sexual debilitaba mi posición, y ella seguro que no tenía ese problema. No me cabía duda de que contaría con un orificio condescendiente antes de que terminase el día.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo mientras me cambiaba los zapatos de tacón por los de caminar. Casi nunca se podía despistar a mi padre durante demasiado rato. Los cinco minutos que habían pasado desde que terminó nuestra conversación eran el tiempo justo que había tardado en darse cuenta de que el problema del móvil no estaba resuelto. De nuevo pensé en no hacer caso de la llamada, pero no quería llevarme a casa ningún disgusto del día.

Respondí con la frase habitual, pero con menos energía.

—_Sigo pensando en ti._

La voz ronca y aterciopelada de Fabray me envolvió con tal sensación de alivio que comprendí cuánto había deseado volver a oírla. Ese mismo día.

Mi ansia era tan profunda que tuve la certeza de que aquella mujer iba a convertirse en una droga para mí, la fuente principal de muchos e intensos goces.

—_Sigo tocándote, Rachel. Sigo saboreándote. He estado empalmada desde que te fuiste, pasando por dos reuniones y una teleconferencia. Te doy ventaja: pon tú las condiciones._

—_A ver… déjame que piense_… —le hice esperar, sonriendo al recordar aquello de las tetas moradas que había dicho Santana—. _Pues… no se me ocurre nada. Pero sí que puedo darte un consejo de amiga: vete a pasar el rato con alguna mujer que babee por ti y te haga creer que eres una diosa. Folla con ella hasta que no podáis con el alma ninguna de las dos. Así, cuando me veas el lunes, ya se te habrá pasado todo y volverás a la orden obsesiva-compulsiva de tu vida normal_.

Oí un crujido de cuero y me imaginé a Fabray reclinándose en la silla.

—_Ésa era tu carta blanca, Rachel. La próxima vez que ofendas a mi inteligencia, te daré unos azotes_.

—_A mí no me gustan esas cosas_ —repliqué, pero la advertencia, hecha con aquella voz, me electrizó.

Oscura y Peligrosa, no había duda.

—_Ya hablaremos de eso. Mientras tanto, dime lo que sí te gusta_.

Yo seguí en mis trece.

—_Es indudable que tienes voz de teléfono erótico, pero yo me largo; he quedado con mi vibrador._

Debería haber colgado en ese momento, para que el efecto «calabazas» hubiera sido total, pero no pude resistirme a saber si lo encajaría como yo me imaginaba. Además, estaba divirtiéndome con ella.

—_Ay, Rachel_ —Fabray pronunció mi nombre en un desalentado susurro—, _estás decidida a hacerme poner de rodillas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haría falta para convencerte de formar un trío con un amigo que funciona a pilas?_

No hice caso de sus preguntas, pero me alegré de que no pudiera ver el temblor de mis manos cuando me puse el bolso en bandolera. _No _pensaba hablar de los amigos a pilas con Quinn Fabray. Nunca había hablado abiertamente sobre la masturbación con ningún hombre, y mucho menos iba a hacerlo con una mujer y sobre todo ella que, a efectos prácticos, era una desconocida.

—_Mi amigo a pilas y yo tenemos un viejo pacto: cuando terminamos, sabemos exactamente cuál de los dos ha usado al otro, y la usada no soy yo. Adiós, Quinn._

Colgué y me dirigí a las escaleras, con la idea de que bajar veinte pisos andando cumpliría dos funciones: una, eludir artefactos mecánicos, la otra, ahorrarme una sesión de gimnasio.

Me alegré tanto de llegar a casa después de un día como el que había tenido, que entré literalmente bailando en el apartamento. Mi sincero _«¡Dios, por fin en casa_!», acompañado de unos bailes, fue lo bastante vehemente como para sobresaltar a la pareja que estaba en el sofá.

—¡_Huy_!


	6. Chapter 6

**—¡****_Huy_****! —**

* * *

—¡_Huy_! —exclamé, avergonzada por mis tonterías. No es que Santana estuviera en una situación comprometida con su invitada cuando yo aparecí sin previo aviso, pero sí que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca la una de la otra para que se intuyera una cierta intimidad.

Sin querer, pensé en Quinn Fabray, que prefería despojar de intimidad al acto más íntimo que una se puede imaginar. Yo había tenido ligues de una noche y amigos con derecho a roce, y nadie sabía mejor que yo que hacer el amor y fornicar eran dos cosas muy diferentes, pero no creo haber visto nunca el sexo como un apretón de manos. Me parecía triste lo que hacía Fabray, aunque no fuese alguien que inspirase compasión precisamente.

—_Hola, nena_ —me saludó Santana, poniéndose de pie_—. Tenía la esperanza de que llegases antes de que Britt se marchara._

—_Tengo clase dentro de una hora_ —explicó Britt, rodeando la mesa, mientras yo dejaba la bolsa de los zapatos en el suelo y el bolso sobre un taburete en el mostrador de desayuno—, _pero me alegro de haber podido conocerte antes de irme._

—_Yo también_. —Le estreché la mano que me tendió y, de paso, la estudié de un vistazo. Era de mi edad aproximadamente, estatura alta y agradablemente atlética. Tenía un rebelde pelo rubio, ojos azules que mostraban su timidez y su inocencia. En cuanto a la nariz, era refinada, tenía cuerpo de una bailarina.

_—¿Qué os parece una copa de vino?_

_—Me apunto _—contestó Britt.

—_Yo tomaré una también._ —Santana se unió a nosotras en el mostrador de desayuno. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y un jersey de los que dejan los hombros descubiertos del mismo color, con un aire informal y elegante que armonizaba maravillosamente con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.

Abrí la vinoteca y saqué una botella cualquiera.

Britt, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, se balanceaba sobre los pies y charlaba en voz baja, mientras yo descorchaba la botella y servía.

Entonces, sonó el teléfono y yo descolgué el auricular de la pared.

_—¿Sí?_

_—Hola, Rachel. Soy Mike Chang._

_—Hola, Chang, ¿qué tal?_

_—Espero no molestarte con mi llamada. Tu padrastro me ha dado el número._

_Ah. Ya había tenido yo bastante Hiram para un día_.

—_Claro que no me molesta, ¿ocurre algo?_

_—¿Sinceramente? Bueno, pues parece que las cosas ahora van bien. Tu padrastro es como mi hada madrina. Está financiando unas cuantas mejoras en la seguridad del gimnasio y algunas modernizaciones que hacen mucha falta. Por eso te llamo. El centro va a estar cerrado unos días. Volvemos a abrir dentro de una semana, a contar desde el lunes._

Cerré los ojos y traté de reprimir un ramalazo de ira. Pero Chang no tenía la culpa de que Hiram y mi padre fueran dos maníacos superprotectores empeñados en controlarme. No veían lo irónico que resultaba que me defendieran estando rodeada de personas tan cualificadas para hacerlo.

—_Fantástico. Estoy deseando ir a entrenarme con vosotros._

_—Yo también. Voy a darte caña, Rachel. Tus padres darán el dinero por bien empleado_.

Puse un vaso delante de Santana y tomé un buen sorbo del mío. No dejaba de sorprenderme toda la colaboración que podía comprarse con dinero. Pero Chang no tenía la culpa.

—_Por mí, fenomenal._

_—Empezaremos contigo en cuanto abramos la próxima semana. Tu chófer tiene el horario._

_—Muy bien. Pues hasta entonces._ —Colgué el auricular y capté la mirada, dulce y amorosa, que Britt le dirigió a Santana cuando creía que no la veíamos ninguna de los dos. Me hizo pensar que mis problemas podían esperar—. _Britt, siento mucho que tengas que marcharte. ¿Puedes venir el miércoles a cenar pizza? Me gustaría que hiciéramos algo más que decirnos hola y adiós._

—_Tengo clase_ —me sonrió, con cara de pena, y miró otra vez a Santana de soslayo—, _pero podría venir el martes._

—_Perfecto. Encargamos la comida y nos vemos una película._

_—Me encanta la idea_.

Santana me premió tirándome un beso cuando acompañó a Britt hasta la puerta. Cuando volvió a la cocina, cogió su vaso de vino y dijo:

—_Bueno, Rachel, suéltalo ya. Se te ve muy estresada._

_—Lo estoy_ —admití, botella en mano dando vueltas por el salón.

—_Es por Quinn Fabray, ¿no?_

_—Pues claro. Pero no quiero hablar de ella._ —Aunque la persecución de Quinn había sido estimulante, su objetivo era asqueroso—; _mejor hablamos de Britt y de ti. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?_

—_Me la encontré en un curro. Trabaja media jornada como ayudante de un fotógrafo. Es muy sexy, ¿verdad?_ —le brillaban los ojos de felicidad—, _toda una dama por donde la veas_

_—¿Pero queda alguna de ésas_? —murmuré antes de liquidar el primer vaso.

—¿_Qué quieres decir?_

_—Nada, lo siento Santana. Me ha caído muy bien y es evidente que tú la molas. ¿Estudia Fotografía?_

—_Veterinaria_.

—¡_Vaya! Eso está muy bien._

_—Eso mismo pienso yo. Pero dejemos a un lado a Britt por el momento y dime qué es lo que te mortifica. Dilo de una vez._

—_Mi padre_ —contesté, suspirando—, _que se ha enterado de mi interés por el gimnasio de Chang y está fastidiándola._

—¿_Y cómo se ha enterado? Te juro que yo no se lo he dicho a nadie._

_—Ya sé que no has sido tú; ni se me hubiera ocurrido pensarlo_. —Agarré la botella y me serví otro vaso

_— Toma nota: ha estado fisgando en mi móvil_.

Santana hizo un gesto de asombro levantando las cejas.

—¿_En serio? Qué miedo._

_—¿A que sí? Se lo conté a Hiram, pero él no quiere saber nada._

—_Bueno_. —Se pasó la mano entre el largo flequillo_—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?_

—_Comprar otro teléfono. Y hablar con el doctor Petersen a ver si puede inculcarle un poco de sensatez._

—_Buena jugada, pásale el asunto a su loquero. Esto… y en tu trabajo, ¿va todo bien? ¿Todavía te gusta?_

_— Mucho_. —Recliné la cabeza en los cojines y cerré los ojos—. _Mi empleo y tú sois ahora mismo mi salvación._

_ —¿Y qué me dices de la supermillonaria que quiere trincarte? Venga, Rachel, que me muero por saberlo. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Se lo conté, por supuesto. Quería su opinión sobre todo aquello; sin embargo, cuando terminé, se quedó callada. Levanté la cabeza para mirarla y la encontré con los ojos brillantes y mordiéndose el labio.

—_Santana, ¿en qué piensas?_

—_En que esta historia me pone muy caliente_ —se echó a reír, y el sonido afectuoso y femenino de su risa barrió buena parte de mi irritación—. _Apuesto a que está muy confundida en estos momentos. Habría dado dinero por verle la cara cuando le respondiste a eso de que quería darte unos azotes en el culo._

—_Me parece increíble que dijera eso._ —Sólo con recordar el tono de Fabray al salir con semejante amenaza, empezaron a sudarme las manos de tal forma que dejaba vapor en la copa

—. _Pero ¿de qué demonios va?_

_—Los azotes en el culo no son una aberración. Además, en el sofá iba a hacer el misionero, o sea que no tiene nada en contra de lo elemental_. —Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento, con una sonrisa radiante que le iluminaba la cara, tan atractiva de por sí—. Tú supones un desafío para un tipo que se mueve habitualmente entre ellos. Y está dispuesto a hacer concesiones, algo a lo que no debe de estar acostumbrada, diría yo. Sólo tienes que decirle lo que quieres.

Repartí entre las dos el vino que quedaba. Me sentía ligeramente mejor con un poco de alcohol circulando por las venas_. ¿Qué quería yo?_ Aparte de lo lógico.

—_Somos totalmente incompatibles._

_—¿Es así como calificas tú lo que pasó en el sofá?_

_—Vamos, Santana, resúmelo: me levanta del suelo del vestíbulo y me dice que quiere follar conmigo. Así de simple. Cualquier tía que me ligue en un bar tiene más marcha que ella. Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_¿Vienes mucho por aquí? ¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Qué estás tomando? ¿Te gusta bailar? ¿Trabajas por aquí?_

—_Vale, vale, lo entiendo_. —Dejó el vaso en la mesa—. _¿Por qué no salimos por ahí? Buscamos un buen sitio y bailamos hasta que no podamos más. Quizá conozcamos algún tía que te dé un poco de conversación._

—_O por lo menos que me invite a una copa._

_—Bueno, Fabray te ofreció una en su oficina._

Sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado y me levanté.

—_Lo que quieras. Me doy una ducha y nos largamos._

Salí de marcha como si aquélla fuera la última vez. Santana y yo recorrimos todas las discotecas del centro, desde Tribeca hasta el East Village, gastando dinero a lo tonto en entradas y pasándonoslo de miedo. Yo bailé tanto que parecía que iba a quedarme sin pies, pero resistí hasta que Santana se quejó primero de las botas con tacón que llevaba puestas.

Acabábamos de salir de una discoteca tecno-pop con la idea de comprarme unas chancletas en un Walgreens que había cerca, cuando nos encontramos con un promotor que hacía publicidad de un establecimiento a pocas manzanas de allí.

—_Un sitio fantástico para que descansen los pies un poco_ —dijo, sin las sonrisas exageradas ni los elogios aparatosos habituales en el oficio. La ropa que llevaba (vaqueros negros y jersey de cuello alto) era de muy buena calidad, cosa que me sorprendió. Y no tenía folletos ni postales. Lo que me entregó fue una tarjeta comercial hecha de papiro, con letras doradas que captaban la luz de los rótulos eléctricos que nos rodeaban. Tomé nota mentalmente para tenerlo en cuenta como una buena alternativa en la publicidad impresa.

A nuestro alrededor se movía una presurosa multitud de peatones. Santana observó los letreros entrecerrando los ojos; llevaba encima unas cuantas copas más que yo.

—_Parece pretencioso._

_—Enseñáis esta tarjeta_ —insistió el vendedor— _y os ahorráis la entrada_.

—_Cariño _—Santana me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí—._ Vamos, a lo mejor encuentras a una buena tipa en un local pijo._

Los pies me estaban matando cuando llegamos al sitio, pero dejé de lamentarme en cuanto vi la entrada tan bonita que tenía. La fila para acceder al interior era muy larga; se extendía por toda la calle y doblaba la esquina. Por las puertas abiertas salía la conmovedora voz de Amy Winehouse junto con grupos de clientes muy bien vestidos y sonrientes.

Tal como había dicho el promotor, la tarjeta fue una llave mágica que nos proporcionó entrada inmediata y libre. Una encargada preciosa nos llevó al piso de arriba, hasta un bar VIP más tranquilo, desde donde se dominaba el escenario y la pista de baile de abajo, y nos señaló una zona de asientos junto a la terraza. Ocupamos una mesa rodeada por dos sofás curvos de terciopelo. Ella puso una carta de bebidas en el centro y dijo:

_—Invita la casa._

_—¡Mira qué bien!_ —dijo Santana silbando—. _Hemos acertado_.

—_Creo que el promotor te ha reconocido de algún anuncio._

_—¿No sería genial? Jo, qué noche. Estoy de marcha con mi mejor amiga y enamorándome de una nueva cachas en mi vida._

—¿_Cómo?_

_—He decidido que voy a ver hasta dónde llegan las cosas con Britt._

Me alegró saberlo. Me pareció que yo había estado siempre esperando que Santana encontrase alguien que le tratase bien.

—¿_Ya te ha pedido que salgas con ella?_

—_No, pero no creo que sea porque no quiera_. —Hizo un gesto con los hombros y se estiró la camiseta, rasgada intencionadamente. A juego con los pantalones negros de cuero y las muñequeras de clavos, le daba un aire sexy y rebelde—. Antes de nada, debe de estar intentando comprender qué hay entre tú y yo. Flipó cuando le dije que vivía con una mujer y que me había trasladado desde la otra punta del país para estar contigo. Tiene miedo de que yo sea un bi-curiosa de ésas y en el fondo esté colgada de ti. Por eso, quería que la conocieras hoy, para que vea cómo es nuestra convivencia.

—_Lo siento, Santana. Intentaré tranquilizarla en ese sentido._

_—No es culpa tuya; no te preocupes. Saldrá bien si tiene que ser así._

Su convicción no me hizo sentir mejor y me puse a pensar en un modo de ayudarle.

Dos chicos se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

_—¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotros?_ —preguntó el más alto.

Primero miré a Santana, luego a ellos. Parecían hermanos y eran muy atractivos, risueños y seguros de sí mismos. Tenían una actitud relajada y natural.

Estaba yo a punto de decir _claro que sí_, cuando en mi hombro desnudo se posó una cálida mano que me apretó firmemente.

—_Ella no está libre._

Enfrente de mí, Santana miraba boquiabierta a Quinn Fabray, que rodeó el sofá y le tendió la mano.

—Me _llamo Quinn Fabray._

_—Y yo, Santana López_ —le estrechó la mano con una amplia sonrisa—, _pero ya lo sabías. Encantado de conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti._

Lsa habría matado de buena gana.

—_Me alegro de saberlo_. —Quinn tomó asiento a mi lado y puso un brazo sobre el respaldo para poder acariciar el mío como la que no quiere la cosa, pero de un modo posesivo al mismo tiempo

— _Quizás me quede alguna esperanza._

Giré la cintura para mirarle frente a frente y le susurré, furiosa:

—¿_Pero qué haces?_

_—Lo que haga falta._

_—Me voy a bailar._ —Santana se puso en pie, con un gesto de ironía—. _Vuelvo dentro de un ratito._

Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de súplica que le dirigí, me tiró un beso y se alejó, seguida de los dos chicos. Yo tenía el corazón acelerado. Un minuto después, me resultaba ridículo, e imposible, pasar de Quinn Fabray.

Le eché un vistazo general. Llevaba pantalones de vestir color grafito y un jersey negro con el cuello de pico que producían un efecto de sofisticación informal. Me encantaba su apariencia y me atraía mucho la suavidad que sugería, aunque sabía que era sólo una ilusión. Ella era dura desde muchas perspectivas.

Respiré profundamente, por el esfuerzo que me costaba tratar con ella. Después de todo, ¿no era ése el problema principal? ¿Que ella quisiera saltarse los preliminares de una relación y pasar directamente a la cama?

—Tienes un aspecto… —me detuve. _Fantástico. Maravilloso. Increíble. Sexy a más no poder_. Al

final, me quedé corta_—… que me gusta_.

Quinn arqueó las cejas.

—¡_Vaya! Menos mal que hay algo de mí que te parece bien. ¿Se trata de todo el conjunto? ¿Sólo la ropa? ¿Sólo el jersey? ¿Los pantalones?_

Me cayó mal el tonillo que empleó.

—¿_Y si te digo que sólo el jersey?_

_—Pues me compro una docena y así tengo para todos los días._

_—Sería una lástima._

_—¿No te gusta el jersey?_ —Estaba un poco cabreada, las palabras le salían rápidas y cortantes.

Yo había apoyado las manos en el regazo, pero las movía sin parar.

—_Sí me gusta, pero también me gusta el conjunto_.

Me miró fijamente un minuto y luego me preguntó:

_—¿Qué tal la cita con tu juguetito?_

_¡Joder! _Dirigí la vista a otro lado. Era muchísimo más fácil hablar por teléfono de masturbarse que ante aquella penetrante mirada avellana. Resultaba bochornoso y humillante.

—_Yo no hablo de intimidades._

Me acarició la mejilla de nuevo y susurró:

—_Estás poniéndote colorada_.

Noté por la voz que se alegraba y rápidamente cambié de tema.

_—¿Vienes mucho por aquí?_

_Mierda_. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido decir aquella frase estereotipada?

Acercó las manos hasta mi regazo y cogió una de las mías.

_—Cuando es necesario_.

Un ramalazo de celos me hizo ponerme tensa.

_—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuándo andas en busca de presa?_ —La miré, irritada, aunque en realidad estaba enfadada conmigo misma por el hecho de que aquello me importara.

Quinn esbozó una genuina sonrisa que me hizo daño.

—_Cuando hay que tomar decisiones importantes. Este local es mío, Rachel._

_¡Vaya! ¡Cómo no!_

Una camarera muy mona dejó sobre la mesa unas bebidas con hielo, de color rosado, en vasos

cuadrados y altos, y le dedicó a Quinn una sonrisa insinuante.

—_Aquí tiene, señora Fabray, dos Stoli Elites con arándanos. ¿Alguna cosa más?_

_—De momento, nada, gracias._

Veía claramente que la chica quería entrar en la lista de preseleccionadas, y me crispé. Después, me distraje con la bebida que nos había servido. Era lo que yo solía beber en las discotecas, lo que había estado bebiendo toda la noche. Sentí un cosquilleo nervioso. Observé a Quinn haciendo girar el líquido en la boca, como si catara un buen vino, y tragárselo después.

El movimiento de la garganta me puso caliente, pero no fue nada comparado con el efecto que me produjo la intensidad de su mirada.

—_No está mal_ —dijo_—. Dime si lo hemos hecho bien._

Entonces me besó. Se acercó deprisa, pero yo la vi venir y no me aparté. Tenía la boca fresca, con sabor a arándanos rociados de alcohol. Deliciosa. Todo el caos de energía y emociones que había estado bullendo en mi interior se desbordó de repente. Llevé una mano hasta su espléndido pelo y la sujeté bien fuerte mientras le succionaba la lengua. El gemido que emitió fue el sonido más erótico que había oído en mi vida, y la parte interna de mis muslos se tensó ardorosamente.

Sorprendida yo misma por la vehemencia de mi reacción, me distancié, jadeante.

Quinn continuó acariciándome la cara con la boca, besándome las orejas, respirando trabajosamente, también. El tintineo del hielo dentro del vaso removió mis exaltados sentidos.

—_Rachel, necesito estar dentro de ti_ —me susurró bruscamente—. _No puedo más_.

Clavé la vista en el vaso, mientras mi mente giraba en un torbellino de impresiones, recuerdos y confusión, entonces recordé la conversación con Blaine mi jefe, donde me decía que me llevaría grandes impresiones sobre Quinn Fabray, _a que se refería sobre que quiere estar dentro de mí?_

_—¿Cómo lo sabías?_

Me pasó la lengua por la oreja, y yo me estremecí. Parecía que todas las células de mi cuerpo lucharan contra el suyo. Resistirme a ella consumía una cantidad de energía tan considerable que me agotaba.

_—¿El qué?_

_—Lo que me gusta beber, cómo sabias que se llamaba Santana._

Inspiró profundamente y se separó de mí. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y cambió de posición, colocando una rodilla sobre el cojín que había entre nosotros, de modo que podía mirarme de frente. Volvió a pasar el brazo por el respaldo del sofá y empezó a hacer circulitos con la yema de los dedos en la curva de mi espalda.

—_Habías estado antes en otro de mis locales. Tu tarjeta de crédito apareció y quedaron anotadas tus consumiciones. Y Santana López figura en el contrato de arrendamiento de tu casa._

Todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor. _No había manera… _El teléfono móvil, la tarjeta de crédito, el puñetero apartamento… Es que no podía ni respirar. Entre mi padre y Quinn me hacían sentir claustrofobia.

—_Caray, Rachel, estás blanca como el papel._ —Me puso un vaso en la mano—. _Anda, bebe._

Era el Stoli con arándanos. Me lo bebí todo. El estómago se revolvió por un momento, luego se asentó.

_—¿Es tuyo el edificio donde vivo_? —pregunté, casi sin aliento.

—_Curiosamente, así es_. —Se sentó sobre la mesa, justo enfrente de mí, y colocó las piernas a ambos lados de las mías. Tenía las manos heladas; Quinn me quitó el vaso para dejarlo a un lado y me las calentó con las suyas.

—_Quinn, ¿estás chiflada?_

_—¿Lo preguntas en serio?_ —dijo, apretando un poco los labios.

—_Sí, lo pregunto en serio. Mi padre me acosa también y está yendo a un loquero. ¿Vas tú a alguno?_

_—Por ahora, no, pero tú me vuelves lo suficientemente loca como para que eso esté dentro de lo _posible_. _

_—Entonces, ¿este comportamiento no es habitual en ti? —Tenía palpitaciones_; hasta notaba la sangre circulando por los tímpanos?—_ ¿O sí lo es?_

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, arreglándose los mechones que yo le había despeinado cuando nos besamos.

—Simplemente, tuve acceso a ciertos datos que tú pusiste a mi disposición.

_—¡A tu disposición, no! ¡Ni tampoco para el fin que tú los has empleado! Seguro que has infringido alguna ley de protección de la intimidad. —_Me quedé mirándola, más confusa que nunca—. _Pero ¿por qué lo haces?_

—_Coño, para conocerte._

_—¿Y por qué no hablas conmigo, Quinn? ¿Tan difícil es eso hoy en día?_

_—Contigo, sí. _—Cogió el vaso y se bebió casi todo el contenido—. _No puedo tenerte a solas más de unos minutos cada vez._

_—Porque lo único de lo que quieres hablar es de lo que tienes que hacer para tirarte a alguien._

_—Rachel, por Dios, baja la voz_ —me pidió entre dientes.

La examiné detenidamente, asimilando cada uno de sus rasgos, cada plano de su cara. Por desgracia, catalogar los detalles no redujo ni un ápice mi turbación. Estaba empezando a sospechar que su atractivo jamás dejaría de deslumbrarme.

Y no sólo a mí; había visto cómo reaccionaban las mujeres ante ella. Y, encima, era escandalosamente rica, cosa que hace interesantes hasta a hombres viejos, calvos y barrigudos. No sería raro que estuviese acostumbrado a chascar los dedos y apuntarse un orgasmo.

Me lanzó una mirada.

—¿_Por qué me miras así?_ —me preguntó.

—_Estoy pensando._

—¿_En qué_? —Apretó un poco las mandíbulas—. _Te advierto que, si dices algo sobre esperar y que quieres que las cosas se hagan a tu manera, no respondo de mis actos._

Casi me hizo reír.

—_Es que quiero comprender unas cuantas cosas, porque tal vez no te esté creyendo del todo._

_—A mí también me gustaría entender algunas cosas _—masculló.

—_Me imagino que tienes mucho éxito con el método «Quiero follar contigo_».

La cara de Quinn se fue transformando hasta quedarse inexpresiva.

—_No quiero hablar de eso, Rachel._

_—De acuerdo. Tú quieres saber qué es lo que me induciría a acostarme contigo. ¿Es ésa la razón por la que estás aquí esta noche? ¿Por mí? Y no me contestes lo que tú crees que yo quiero oír._

Su mirada era clara y tranquila.

—_Estoy aquí por ti, sí. Yo lo preparé._

De pronto pude atar los cabos sueltos y comprendí. El promotor que nos había abordado era un empleado de Fabray Industries.

—_¿Pensabas que trayéndome aquí ibas a echar un polvo conmigo?_

Le resultaba difícil disimular su regocijo.

_—Siempre hay una esperanza, pero suponía que haría falta algo más que un encuentro casual y unas copas._

_—Tienes razón. Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no has esperado al lunes por la mañana?_

_—Porque tú andas buscando algún rollo. No puedo hacer nada respecto a los juguetitos aunque….. , pero, en mi bar, sí puedo evitar que ligues con algún imbécil. Tú buscas rollo, Rachel, y yo estoy aquí._

_—No estoy buscando ningún rollo, sino quemando la tensión de un día de estrés._

—_No eres la única_. —Tocó con los dedos uno de mis pendientes _chandelier _de plata—_. Tú bebes y bailas cuando estás tensa. Yo, en primer lugar, trato de solucionar el problema que me provoca la tensión._

Su tono de voz se había suavizado y despertó en mí un alarmante deseo.

—¿_Es eso lo que soy yo? ¿Un problema?_

_—Por supuesto que sí_ —pero lo dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Yo sabía que ahí radicaba gran parte de su atractivo. Quinn Fabray no podía estar donde estaba, siendo tan joven, si aceptaba los «noes» tranquilamente.

—¿_Cómo definirías tú salir con alguien?_

Frunció el ceño.

—_Como pasar mucho tiempo con una mujer durante el que no estamos follando._

_—¿Te gusta la compañía femenina?_

_—Claro que sí, siempre que no haya expectativas exageradas ni exijan demasiado tiempo. Me he dado cuenta de que la mejor manera de evitar esto es tener amistades y relaciones sexuales exclusivas para ambos_.

Allí estaban otra vez esas molestas «expectativas exageradas». Quedaba claro que aquello suponía un escollo para ella.

—_Entonces, ¿tienes amigas?_

_—Naturalmente_. —Aprisionó mis piernas con las suyas—. ¿_Adónde quieres ir a parar?_

—_Aíslas el sexo del resto de tu vida; lo separas de la amistad, del trabajo… de todo._

_—Tengo buenas razones para hacerlo._

_—Estoy segura. Vale, ahí van mis conclusiones_. —Era difícil concentrarse tan cerca de Quinn

_—Te dije que no quería salir con nadie y no quiero. El trabajo es mi mayor prioridad, y mi vida personal, como mujer soltera, le sigue muy de cerca. No me apetece sacrificar ni una cosa ni la otra en aras de una relación ni queda espacio para incluir un vínculo estable._

_—En eso coincidimos._

_—Ahora bien, me gusta el sexo._

_—Bueno, pues practícalo conmigo_. —Su sonrisa era toda una invitación erótica.

_—Yo necesito que me una algo personal a las personas con los que me acuesto. No tiene que tratarse de nada intenso ni profundo, pero el sexo para mí debe ser algo más que una fría transacción._

_—¿Por qué?_

No podía decirse que Quinn estuviera siendo frívola. Por rara que fuese para ella aquella conversación, se la estaba tomando en serio.

—_Llámalo capricho, si quieres, pero no estoy hablando a la ligera. Me fastidia que me usen en_

_cuestiones de sexo; me siento infravalorada_.

—¿_No puedes verlo como que tú me usas a mí?_

_—Contigo, no._ —Estaba siendo muy persuasiva, muy contundente.

Pude ver en sus ojos el brillo del depredador cuando dejé mi debilidad al descubierto.

_—Además_ —continué enseguida—, _eso es semántica. En mis relaciones sexuales, necesito un_

_intercambio equitativo o ser yo la dominante._

_—De acuerdo._

_—¿De acuerdo? Lo has dicho demasiado pronto, teniendo en cuenta que yo quiero combinar dos cosas que tú te esfuerzas muchísimo en evitar que se junten_.

_—No me siento a gusto con ello y no voy a pretender que lo entiendo, pero estoy escuchándote. Es un problema. Dime cómo lo remediamos._

Me quedé sin aliento. No me esperaba aquello. Quinn era una mujer que no quería complicaciones con el sexo, y yo una mujer que encontraba complicado el sexo; pero ella no se daba por vencido. Todavía.

—_Tenemos que ser amigas, Quinn. No compañeras del alma ni confidentes, pero sí dos personas que saben la una de la otra algo más que la anatomía. Para mí eso significa poder estar juntas sin tener que follar necesariamente. Y me temo que tendremos que pasar algunos ratos así en lugares donde nos veremos obligados a contenernos._

_—¿No es lo que estamos haciendo ahora?_

—_Sí. Y a eso es a lo que me refiero. No creía que fueras capaz de hacerlo. Deberías haber actuado de un modo menos extraño._

—_Le tapé la boca con la mano cuando intentó interrumpirme—._ _Pero admito que intentaste buscar una oportunidad para hablar y yo no colaboré._

Empezó a mordisquearme los dedos de tal modo que tuve que protestar y retirar la mano.

_—Oye, ¿por qué haces eso?_

Se llevó a la boca mi mano mordida; la besó le pasó la lengua para aliviarla. Y para provocarme.

Respondí devolviéndola a mi regazo. Todavía no estaba segura de que hubiéramos dejado las cosas claras.

—_Y para que no creas que hay expectativas exageradas, cuando tú y yo pasemos tiempo juntos sin follar, no pensaré que estamos saliendo, ¿vale?_

_—Lo tendré en cuenta_. —Quinn sonrió, y mi decisión de estar con ella se reforzó. Su sonrisa fue como un relámpago en la oscuridad, deslumbrador, bello y misterioso, y le deseé tanto que experimenté verdadero dolor físico.

Deslizó la mano por la parte trasera de mis muslos y me atrajo suavemente hacia ella. El dobladillo de mi escaso vestido sin espalda quedó a una altura indecente, y los ojos de Quinn permanecieron clavados en la carne que ella mismo había dejado al aire. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua en un gesto tan carnal y sugerente que casi pude sentir la caricia sobre mi piel.

La voz de Duffy, cantando «Mercy», subía desde la pista de baile de abajo. Sentí un inoportuno nudo en el estómago y me pasé la mano por ella.

Había ya bebido

mucho, pero me sorprendí a mí misma diciendo:

—_Necesito otra copa... Si definitivamente necesito otra copa... Esta noche sera demasiado larga..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola : Espero que estén bien... he recibí un review en particular que me dejo pensando... la intersexualidad no es un tema que se tenga que llevar a la ligera... Voy a hacer un fic intersexual.. ( Intersexual = se dice la persona que tiene ambos órganos tanto de la mujer como el del hombre) Espero que sea de su agrado y veremos como sale esto.. Un beso Gracias por todo**

**Nota: Gracias por los reviews.. a todos en general.. gracias por los consejos.**

* * *

**- ****_Necesito otra copa._**

* * *

El sábado por la mañana tenía una resaca de órdago y pensé que era lo menos que me merecía. Por mucho que me ofendiera la insistencia de Quinn en negociar las relaciones sexuales con la misma pasión con la que negociaría una fusión comercial, al final yo había hecho otro tanto. Porque la deseaba lo suficiente como para correr un riesgo calculado y romper mis propias normas.

Me consolaba saber que ella también estaba rompiendo algunas de las suyas.

Tras una larga ducha caliente, enfilé hacia el cuarto de estar, donde estaba Santana, fresca y espabilada, sentada en el sofá con su _notebook_. Olía a café en la cocina, así que me dirigí allí y me llené la taza más grande que pude encontrar.

—_Buenos días, nena_ —dijo Santana en voz alta.

Con mi muy necesaria dosis de cafeína entre las manos, fui a sentarme con él en el sofá.

Me señaló una caja que había en un extremo de la mesa.

—_Te ha llegado mientras estabas en la ducha._

Dejé la taza en la mesa de centro y cogí la caja. Estaba envuelta con papel marrón y cordel y tenía mi nombre escrito en diagonal en la parte de arriba con trazos decorativos. Dentro había un frasco de color ámbar en el que ponía REMEDIO PARA LA RESACA con una antigua letra blanca y una nota atada con rafia en el cuello del frasco en la que se leía: _Bébeme_. La tarjeta de Quinn estaba entre el papel protector de seda.

Me pareció un regalo muy oportuno. Desde que conocía a Quinn me sentía como si hubiera caído por la madriguera del conejo en un mundo fascinante y seductor, donde la mayoría de las normas conocidas no eran aplicables. Me hallaba en un territorio desconocido que era emocionante y aterrador a la vez.

Eché una mirada a Santana, que observó el frasco con recelo.

_—¡Salud!_ —Saqué el corcho y me bebí el contenido sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía a empalagoso

jarabe para la tos. Era tan desagradable que primero se me revolvió el estómago y luego noté que me quemaba. Me limpié los labios con el dorso de la mano y volví a poner el corcho en el frasco vacío.

_—¿Qué era?_ —preguntó Santana.

A juzgar por el ardor, más de lo mismo para quitar la resaca.

—_Eficaz pero desagradable_ —añadió, arrugando la nariz.

Y estaba funcionando, pues ya me sentía un poco más firme.

Santana cogió la caja y sacó la tarjeta de Quinn. Le dio la vuelta y me la tendió. En el reverso Quinn había escrito _Llámame _con una caligrafía de rasgos enérgicos y había anotado un número de teléfono. Le cogí la tarjeta, ahuecando la mano sobre ella. Su regalo era señal de que pensaba en mí. Su tenacidad y fijación eran seductoras.

No había duda de que estaba metida en un buen lío en lo que respectaba a Quinn. Me moría por sentirme como cuando ella me tocaba, y me encantaba cómo respondía cuando le tocaba yo. Cuando trataba de pensar en lo que _no _estaría dispuesta a hacer para que sus manos volvieran a tocarme, no se me ocurría gran cosa.

Cuando Santana hizo ademán de pasarme el teléfono, sacudí la cabeza.

—_Todavía no. Necesito tener la cabeza despejada cuando trato con ella, y aún estoy confusa_.

—_Parecíais muy a gusto los dos anoche. Desde luego, está colada por ti._

—Y yo por ella. —Me acurruqué en una esquina del sofá, apoyé la mejilla en un cojín y encogí las piernas hasta el pecho—. _Vamos a salir de vez en cuando, a tener relaciones sexuales esporádicas, pero físicamente intensas y a ser, por lo demás, completamente independientes. Nada de ataduras, ni expectativas ni responsabilidades._

Santana pulsó una tecla de su _notebook _y la impresora que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación empezó a echar páginas. Luego cerró de golpe el ordenador, lo dejó encima de la mesa de centro y me concedió toda su atención.

_—Quizá se convierta en algo serio._

_—Quizá no_ —me burlé.

—_Cínica._

_—No busco ningún vivieron-felices-para-siempre, Santana, y menos con una megamagnate como Fabray_.

He visto en mi padre lo que supone relacionarse con hombres poderosos. Es un trabajo de jornada completa con media de compañía. El dinero hace feliz a mi padre, pero no sería suficiente para mí.

Mi padre quería a Leroy. Le pidió que se casara con él y compartieran la vida. Él le rechazó porque carecía de la considerable cartera de acciones y la abundante cuenta corriente que él requería en un marido. El amor no era un requisito para el matrimonio en opinión de Leroy Berry, y como a la mayoría de los hombres les resultaba irresistible su belleza de ojos seductores y voz susurrante, nunca tuvo que conformarse con menos de lo que quería. Desgraciadamente, no quería a mi padre para una larga travesía.

Eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que eran las diez y media.

—_Supongo que debería prepararme._

_—Me encanta pasar el día del spa con tu padre_. —Santana sonrió, y despejó las sombras que aún persistían en mi estado de ánimo—. _Después me siento como una diosa._

_—Yo también. Sólo que soy una diosa._

Teníamos tantas ganas de marcharnos que bajamos al encuentro del coche en lugar de esperar a que llamaran de recepción.

El portero sonrió cuando salimos fuera, yo con sandalias de tacón y vestido largo y Santana con unos vaqueros de tiro bajo y una camiseta de manga larga.

—_Buenos días, señorita Berry. Señorita López. ¿Van a querer un taxi hoy?_

—_No, gracias, Paul. Estamos esperando un coche_. —Santana sonrió—. _¡Es el día del spa en Perrini's!_

_—Ah, el Día del Spa de Perrini's. —_Con un gesto de la cabeza, Paul dio a entender que sabía lo que era—. _Yo le di a mi mujer un cheque regalo por nuestro aniversario. Le gustó tanto que he pensado hacer de ello una costumbre._

—_Hiciste bien, Paul_ —dije yo—. _Mimar a una mujer nunca pasa de moda._

Llegó un turismo negro con Clancy al volante. Paul abrió la puerta trasera y nos montamos, dando grititos al ver una caja de chocolatinas Knipschild en el asiento. Nos despedimos de Paul, nos acomodamos y nos pusimos manos a la obra, dando pequeños mordiscos a aquellas trufas que merecía la pena saborear lentamente.

Clancy nos llevó directamente a Perrini's, donde la relajación comenzó desde el momento mismo en que entramos. Cruzar el umbral de la entrada era como tomarse unas vacaciones al otro lado del mundo. Cada puerta arqueada estaba enmarcada por unas suntuosas cortinas a rayas de vibrantes colores, mientras que unos cojines con fundas de pedrería decoraban los divanes y los enormes sillones.

Colgadas del techo había jaulas doradas con pájaros que gorjeaban, y por todos los rincones se veían macetas con plantas de hojas exuberantes. Pequeñas fuentes decorativas añadían los sonidos del fluir del agua, y se oía música instrumental de cuerda a través de unos altavoces ingeniosamente escondidos.

El aire olía a una mezcla de especias y fragancias exóticas, que me hacían sentir como si me hubiera adentrado en _Las mil y una noches_.

Rozaba la exageración, pero no llegaba a traspasar la línea. Eso sí, Perrini's era exótico y lujoso, un capricho para quienes pudieran permitírselo. Como mi padre, que acababa de salir de su baño de leche y miel cuando llegamos nosotros.

Leí la carta de tratamientos disponibles y decidí cambiar mi habitual «mujer guerrera» por el de «caprichos apasionados». Me habían hecho la cera la semana anterior, pero me parecía que el resto del tratamiento —pensado para estar irresistible sexualmente— era justo lo que necesitaba.

Finalmente había conseguido reconducir el pensamiento a asuntos menos peligrosos, cuando Santana habló desde el sillón de pedicura que estaba a mi lado.

—Señor Berry, ¿conoce a Quinn Fabray?

Le miré boquiabierta. Sabía perfectamente que mi padre se ponía de los nervios con cualquier noticia relacionada con mis relaciones amorosas, o no tan amorosas, como podía ser el caso.

Mi padre, sentado a mi otro lado, se echó hacia delante con su típica emoción de niño ante un hombre rico y atractivo.

—_Por supuesto. Es una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo. La número veinticinco o algo así en la lista de la revista Forbes, si no recuerdo mal. Una joven muy ambiciosa, obviamente, y una generosa benefactora de muchas organizaciones benéficas que yo apoyo. Un buenísimo partido, claro está, pero dudo que sea hetero, Santana. Tiene fama de mujeriega._

—_Eso que me pierdo_. —Santana sonrió e hizo como que no me veía sacudir la cabeza con fuerza

—_Pero de todos modos sería un amor imposible, ya que ella anda tras Rachel._

_—¡Rachel! No puedo creer que no hayas contado nada. ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme algo así?_

Miré a mi padre, cuya cara lavada se veía joven, sin arrugas y muy parecida a la mía. Yo era a todas luces hija de mi padre, hasta el apellido. La única concesión que le había hecho a mi padre había sido ponerme el nombre de su madre.

—_No hay nada que contar_ —insistí—. _Sólo somos… amigas._

—_Podemos hacerlo mejor _—dijo Leroy, con una calculadora mirada que me dio miedo—. _No sé cómo no he caído en que trabajas en el mismo edificio que ella. Seguro que se enamoró de ti en cuanto te vio. Aunque se sabe que le va bien las morenas… Humm… Bueno. También es famosa por su excelente gusto. Es evidente que en esto último llevaras las de ganar_.

—_Las cosas no van por ahí. Por favor, no empieces a meterte donde no te llaman. Me pondrás en una situación embarazosa._

_—Tonterías. Si hay alguien que sepa qué hacer con esas personas, soy yo._

Me hundí en el asiento, hasta que los hombros me rozaron las orejas. Para cuando llegó la hora del masaje, necesitaba desesperadamente que me lo dieran. Me tumbé en la mesa y cerré los ojos, dispuesta a echarme una siestecita para aguantar la larga noche que se avecinaba.

Me encantaba arreglarme y estar guapa tanto como a cualquier chica, pero los actos sociales daban mucho trabajo. Hablar de trivialidades era agotador, sonreír sin parar era una pesadez y las conversaciones sobre asuntos y personas que no conocía me aburrían mortalmente. Si no fuera porque Santana se beneficiaba con la publicidad, me resistiría a ir.

Suspiré. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Acabaría yendo de todas formas. Mi padre y Hiram apoyaban las organizaciones benéficas contra el maltrato infantil porque era importante para mí. Acudir a uno de aquellos convencionales eventos de vez en cuando era el pequeño precio que había que pagar por los beneficios que reportaban.

Respiré hondo y procuré relajarme. Tomé nota mentalmente de llamar a mi padre cuando llegara a casa y pensé en cómo enviar una nota de agradecimiento a Quinn por el remedio para la resaca. Me figuré que podría mandarle un correo electrónico utilizando la información de contacto de su tarjeta, pero era poco elegante. Además, ignoraba quién leía su bandeja de entrada. La llamaría al llegar a casa. ¿Por qué no? Me había pedido —_no, dicho_— que le llamara; había escrito el ruego en su tarjeta. Y oiría su voz seductora otra vez.

La puerta se abrió y entró la masajista.

—_Hola, Rachel. ¿Estás lista?_

_No del todo. Pero casi._

Después de unas fantásticas horas en el _spa_, mi padre y Santana me dejaron en el apartamento; luego ellos se fueron a buscar unos gemelos nuevos para Hiram. Como iba a estar sola durante un rato, decidí llamar a Quinn. Pese a la muy necesaria intimidad, tecleé su número una media docena de veces antes de decirme a realizar la llamada.

Respondió a la primera señal.

—_Rachel._

Sorprendida de que supiera quién le llamaba, me quedé sin palabras. _¿Cómo tenía mi nombre y mi número de teléfono en su lista de contactos?_

—_Esto… Hola, Quinn._

_—Estoy a una manzana de distancia. Avisa en recepción de que voy._

_—¿Cómo?_ —Tenía la sensación de haberme perdido parte de la conversación—. _¿Que vas a dónde?_

_—A tu casa. Estoy en la esquina. Llama a recepción, Rachel._

Colgó y yo me quedé mirando el teléfono, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Quinn estaría

conmigo otra vez en cuestión de minutos. Un tanto aturdida, me dirigí al interfono y hablé con recepción para comunicar que la esperaba, y mientras estaba hablando, entró ella en el vestíbulo. Unos instantes después, se encontraba ante mi puerta.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que sólo llevaba puesta una bata corta de seda, e iba peinada y maquillada para la cena. ¿Qué impresión se llevaría de mi aspecto?

Me apreté el cinturón de la bata antes de dejarla entrar. Yo no le había invitado a venir a casa para seducirle ni nada parecido.

Quinn permaneció en la entrada un largo instante, contemplándome desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, con manicura francesa en las uñas. A mí también me anonadó su aspecto. Le sentaban tan bien los vaqueros desgastados y la camiseta que vestía que me dieron ganas de desnudarle con los dientes.

—_Sólo por encontrarte así ya ha merecido la pena el viaje_. —Entró en casa y atrancó la puerta tras ella

—. ¿_Qué tal estás?_

_—Bien. Gracias a ti. Gracias_. —Se me estremecía el estómago porque ella estaba ahí, conmigo, lo cual casi me daba… vértigo_—. Pero ésa no puede ser la razón por la que has venido hasta aquí._

_—He venido porque has tardado mucho en llamarme._

_—No sabía que tuviera un plazo para hacerlo._

_—Tengo que preguntarte algo que requiere una respuesta inmediata, pero, aparte de eso, quería saber si te sientes bien después de anoche._ —Los ojos se le veían oscuros mientras me recorría de arriba abajo; su cara, imponente enmarcada en aquella increíble cortina de pelo rubio—. ¡_Dios, estás guapísima, Rachel. No recuerdo haber deseado nada tanto!_

Aquellas sencillas y escasas palabras me pusieron mimosa, a cien. Demasiado vulnerable.

—¿_Qué es tan urgente?_

_—Ven conmigo a la cena esta noche_.

Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida y emocionada con la petición.

—¿_Vas a ir?_

_—Y tú también. Lo he comprobado, al saber que tu padre estaría allí. Vamos juntas_.

Me llevé una mano a la garganta, debatiéndome entre la extrañeza que me producía lo mucho que ella sabía de mí y la preocupación por lo que me estaba pidiendo.

—No _era a esto a lo que me refería cuando dije que debíamos pasar tiempo juntas._

_—¿Por qué no?_ —Aquella sencilla pregunta estaba teñida de desafío—. _¿Qué problema hay en que vayamos juntas a un evento al que las dos íbamos a acudir por separado?_

_—No es que sea muy discreto. Se trata de un acto prominent_e.

_—¿Y?_ —Quinn dio un paso hacia mí y me toqueteó un rizo.

El peligroso susurro que había en su voz hizo que me estremeciera. Sentí la calidez de su bien formado cuerpo y percibí el aroma profundamente exquisito de su piel. Estaba cayendo bajo su embrujo, cada vez más.

—_La gente hará suposiciones, mi padre sobre todo, que ya estará oliendo tu sangre de soltera en el agua. Bajando la cabeza, Quinn posó los labios en la curva de mi cuello._

—_Me da igual lo que piense la gente. Sabemos lo que hacemos. Yo me encargaré de tu padre._

—_Si crees que puedes_… —dije con la respiración entrecortada_—, no lo conoces bien._

—_Pasaré a recogerte a las siete_. —Me pasó la lengua por la palpitante vena de la garganta y me fundí en ella, con el cuerpo laxo al atraerme hacia ella.

—_Todavía no he dicho que sí_ —logré articular.

—_Pero no vas a decir que no_. —Me cogió el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes—. _No te dejaré_.

Abrí la boca para protestar y ella me la selló posando sus labios sobre los míos, acallándome con un voluptuoso y húmedo beso. Movía la lengua despacio, saboreándome de tal manera que me hizo desear que me hiciera lo mismo entre las piernas. Las manos se me fueron a su pelo, acariciándola, tirando de ella. Cuando me rodeó con sus brazos, me arqueé, curvándome en sus manos.

Al igual que en su oficina, me tuvo boca arriba en el sofá antes de darme cuenta de que me estaba moviendo, tragándose con su boca mi sorprendido jadeo. La bata cedió a sus hábiles dedos, y a continuación me puso las manos en los pechos, acariciándolos con suaves y rítmicos apretones.

—_Quinn…_

_—Shhh_. —Me succionó el labio inferior, presionando y tirándome de mis sensibles pezones—. Saber que no llevabas nada puesto debajo de la bata estaba volviéndome loca.

—_Estas sin… ¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios!_

Me rodeó un pezón con la boca, y aquella oleada de calor me produjo un velo de transpiración en la piel. Nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar la hora en el reloj del decodificador.

—_Quinn, no._

Levantó la cabeza y me miró con sus tormentosos ojos avellanas.

—_Es una locura, lo sé. No… No sabría explicarlo, Rachel, pero tengo que hacer que te corras. Llevo días pensándolo constantemente._

_Me metió una mano entre las piernas. Las abrí sin pudor, tan excitado mi cuerpo que me sentía arrebatada, casi febril. Con la otra mano seguía magreándome los pechos, poniéndomelos duros e insoportablemente sensibles._

—_Te me has puesto húmeda_ —murmuró, bajando la mirada hacia donde estaba abriéndome con los dedos—_. Ahí también eres hermosa. Aterciopelada y rosa. Muy suave. No te habrás depilado hoy, ¿verdad?_

Negué con la cabeza.

—_Menos mal. No creo que hubiera aguantado ni diez minutos sin tocarte, no digamos diez horas_. —

Me introdujo un dedo cuidadosamente.

Me sentía tan vulnerable allí desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, toqueteada por una mujer cuya familiaridad con las normas de la depilación brasileña delataba un íntimo conocimiento de las mujeres.

Una mujer que aún estaba completamente vestida, arrodillada en el suelo junto a mí.

—_Estás muy acogedora_. —Quinn sacó el dedo y volvió a clavármelo con delicadeza. Arqueé la espalda al apretar con ansia—. _Y muy ávida. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no follas?_

Tragué saliva.

—_He estado muy ocupada con la tesis, buscando trabajo, trasladándome_…

—_Una temporada, entonces. Sacó el dedo y a continuación me introdujo dos. No pude reprimir un gemido de placer. Aquella mujer tenía unas manos dotadas, seguras y expertas, y cogía lo que quería con ellas.—_

¿_Utilizas algún método anticonceptivo, Rachel?_

_—Sí._ —Me aferré al borde de los cojines—. _Por supuesto_. Pero porque me pregunta esto pensé

—_Te demostraré que estoy limpia y tú harás otro tanto, y luego dejarás que te penetre._

_—¡Por Dios, Quinn! Como vas a penetrarme?_ —Jadeaba por ella, meneando las caderas descaradamente sobre aquellos dedos que empujaban. Tenía la sensación de que ardería espontáneamente si ella no salía.

En mi vida me había excitado tanto. Me moría por un orgasmo. Si hubiera entrado Santana en aquel momento y me hubiera encontrado retorciéndome en la sala de estar de nuestra casa mientras Quinn me follaba con los dedos, creo que no me habría importado.

Quinn respiraba entrecortadamente también. Tenía la cara sonrojada por la lujuria. Por mí. Cuando lo único que había hecho yo era responderle sin poder evitarlo.

Me acarició la mejilla con la mano que tenía en mi pecho.

—_Estás ruborizada. Te he escandalizado._

_—Sí._

Su sonrisa era pícara y gozosa a la vez, y sentí una opresión en el pecho.

—_Quiero sentir tu semen en mí cuando te folle con los dedos. Quiero que tú sientas mi semen en ti, para que pienses en el aspecto que tengo y los sonidos que hago. Y mientras pienses en ello, estarás deseando que vuelva a hacértelo una y otra vez._

Mi sexo se tensó alrededor de sus acariciadores dedos, la crudeza de sus palabras me empujaba al borde del orgasmo.

—_Te diré todas las formas en que quiero que me satisfagas, Rachel, y vas a hacerlo todo… a aceptarlo todo, y el sexo será explosivo, primario, sin limitaciones. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Intuyes cómo será entre nosotras._

—_Sí_ —musité, apretándome los pechos para aliviar el profundo dolor de mis pezones endurecidos—.

_Por favor, Quinn_.

—_Shhh… Te tengo_. —Con la parte blanda de su pulgar empezó a frotarme suavemente el clítoris en círculos—. _Mírame a los ojos cuando te corras_.

Todo se tensó en mi centro, y esa tensión crecía a medida que me masajeaba el clítoris y empujaba los dedos adentro y afuera con un ritmo constante, sin prisas.

—_Ríndete a mí, Rachel_ —ordenó—. _Ya._

Alcancé el clímax con un tenue grito, mis blancos nudillos a los lados de los cojines, mientras sacudía las caderas en su mano, sin asomo de vergüenza o timidez. Tenía la vista fija en la suya, incapaz de apartar la mirada, fascinada con aquel triunfo egocéntrico que le brillaba en los ojos. En aquel momento me poseyó. Haría lo que quisiera. Y ella lo sabía.

Me atravesó un intenso placer. Entre el latido de la sangre en mis oídos, me pareció oírle decir algo con la voz quebrada, pero me perdí las palabras cuando apoyó una de mis piernas en el respaldo del sofá y abarcó mi abertura con su boca.

—_No_. —Le empujé la cabeza con las manos—. _No puedo._

Estaba demasiado inflamada, demasiado sensible. Pero cuando me tocó el clítoris con la lengua, agitándola sobre ella, creció de nuevo el deseo. Con más intensidad que la primera vez. Me bordeó mi palpitante abertura, provocándome, atormentándome con la promesa de otro orgasmo cuando yo sabía que no podía tener otro tan pronto.

Entonces me introdujo la lengua y yo me mordí el labio para reprimir un grito. Me corrí por segunda vez, estremeciéndose mi cuerpo violentamente, tensándose los músculos con desesperación alrededor de sus voluptuosos lametones. Su bramido me hizo vibrar. No tuve fuerzas para apartarle cuando se puso a lamerme el clítoris otra vez suave, incansablemente… hasta que volví a tener otro orgasmo, pronunciando su nombre con voz entrecortada.

Me había quedado sin energía cuando me estiró la pierna y aún estaba sin aliento cuando empezó a besarme desde vientre hasta los pechos. Me chupó los pezones, luego me levantó pasándome los brazos por la espalda. Sostenía mi cuerpo laxo y flexible mientras me tomaba la boca con violencia reprimida, magullándome los labios y delatando lo cerca del borde que estaba ella

Me cerró la bata y se levantó, mirándome desde arriba.

—_Quinn…_

_—A las siete en punto, Rachel_. —Alargó el brazo y me tocó el tobillo, acariciando con los dedos la brillante cadenita que me había puesto para lucir por la tarde_—. Y no te la quites. Quiero follar contigo vestida sólo con esto..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos: Gracias por los rvs y disculpen la demora, estoy trabajando doce horas y es un poco complicado. Disfruten los capítulos y mil disculpas por no mencionarlos uno a uno pero estoy igualmente agradecida como todos.. trato de hacerlo mejor posible, si hoy encuentran algún error mil disculpas pues estoy falta de sueño.. Besos**

* * *

_**Frase del día A veces un beso no explica los sentimientos, ser compañera es sufrir tus penas y tus preocupaciones.. **_

* * *

**_A las siete en punto, Rachel_****. —Alargó el brazo y me tocó el tobillo, acariciando con los dedos la brillante cadenita que me había puesto para lucir por la tarde****_—. Y no te la quites. Quiero follar contigo vestida sólo con esto._**

* * *

—_Hola, mamá, te he pillado en casa_. —Agarré bien el auricular y tiré de un taburete hasta el mostrador de desayuno. Echaba de menos a mi madre. A pesar de no haberme criado con ella. Durante los últimos cuatro años habíamos vivido lo suficientemente cerca una de la otra como para vernos por lo menos una vez a la semana. Ahora, ella vivía en Oceanside y yo en el otro extremo del país—. _¿Cómo estás?_

Mi madre bajó el volumen del televisor.

—_Mejor, ahora que me has llamado. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primera semana de trabajo?_

Le describí las jornadas de lunes a viernes, omitiendo todo lo que tenía relación con Quinn.

—_Me cae muy bien mi jefe, que se llama Blaine, y el ambiente en la agencia es muy dinámico y un tanto insólito. Estoy contenta a la hora de ir y me quedo pegada a la silla a la de salir._

_—Espero que sigan así las cosas. Pero tienes que procurar descansar también. Sal por ahí, vive la vida, diviértete. Aunque no excesivamente._

_—Pues creo que ayer me pasé un montón. Salí de marcha con Santana y hoy he amanecido con una resaca de cuidado._

_—No me lo cuentes, anda —_refunfuñó—, _que hace unas noches me desperté con un sudor frío pensando en qué sería de ti en Nueva York. Me tranquilicé diciéndome a mí misma que eres demasiado inteligente para correr riesgos, gracias a unos progenitores que te han transmitido normas de seguridad por medio del ADN._

—_Y es verdad_ —le dije, riéndome—. _Eso me recuerda… que voy a empezar a entrenarme en Krav Maga.—_

_¿Ah, sí? —_Hizo una pausa—. _Una de mis colegas es muy buena en eso. Puede que me pase a verla cuando vaya a visitarte y cambiamos impresiones._

_—¿Vas a venir a Nueva York?_ —No podía disimular mi entusiasmo—. _Ay, mamá, me encantaría._

_Aunque tengo nostalgia del sur de California, Manhattan es impresionante. Creo que te gustará._

—_A mí me gustaría cualquier sitio siempre que tú estuvieras allí_. —Hizo otra pausa antes de seguir

_—. ¿Cómo está tu padre?_

_—Bueno, pues… como es él: guapo, encantador y obsesivo-compulsivo_.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Pensé que quizás mi madre aún quería a mi padre. Nunca se había casado. Ésa era una de las razones por las que nunca le conté lo que me había pasado. Siendo policía, habría insistido en que se presentaran cargos y el escándalo habría hecho polvo a mi padre. También me preocupaba que ella le perdiese el respeto o incluso que lo culpara, y no había sido culpa suya. En cuanto él se enteró de lo que estaba haciéndome su hijastro, dejó a un marido con quien era feliz y pidió el divorcio.

Yo seguía hablando cuando Santana entró a toda prisa, con una bolsita azul de Tiffany & Co. en la mano.

Le hice un gesto de saludo.

—_Hoy hemos estado en un spa; una manera estupenda de ponerle fin a la semana._

_—Me alegro de que podáis pasar tiempo juntas._ —Notaba su sonrisa en la voz—. _¿Qué planes tenéis para lo que queda del fin de semana?_

Eludí el tema del acto benéfico, sabiendo como sabía que todo ese rollo de la ostentación y los cubiertos exorbitantemente caros pondrían más distancia entre mis padres.

—_Santana y yo saldremos a cenar, y mañana tengo intención de quedarme en casa. Dormir hasta las tantas, con el pijama todo el día puesto, tal vez alguna película y comida a domicilio. Vegetal un poquito antes de que empiece una nueva semana de trabajo._

_—Me suena a música celestial. Tal vez haga yo lo mismo el próximo día que tenga libre._

_Eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que ya eran casi las seis._

—_Tengo que arreglarme ya. Ten mucho cuidado en tu trabajo, ¿vale? Ya sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti._

_—Así lo haré. Adiós, nena_.

Aquella despedida, tan habitual en ella, me hizo añorarle tanto que la emoción me produjo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡_Ah, espera! Voy a comprar otro teléfono móvil. Te mandaré un mensaje con el nuevo número en cuanto lo tenga._

_—¿Otro? Pero si ya te compraste uno cuando te trasladaste._

_—Es una larga historia. Y muy aburrida._

_—Bueno… Hazlo cuanto antes. Son muy útiles en cuanto a la seguridad y también para jugar a los Pájaros cabreados._

_—Yo ya no juego a eso. —_Me eché a reír y una cálida oleada recorrió todo mi cuerpo al oírle reír a ella también—. _Te llamaré dentro de unos días. Sé buena._

_—Eso hago._

Colgué. Me quedé sentada un momento, envuelta en el silencio que siguió, con la sensación de que todo iba bien en mi mundo, sensación que no solía durar mucho; Santana hizo sonar el equipo de su dormitorio con música de Hinder, y eso me hizo ponerme en movimiento.

Corrí a mi habitación a prepararme para salir aquella noche con Quinn.

—¿_Me pongo collar o no?_ —le pedí consejo a Santana cuando entró en mi cuarto con un aspecto verdaderamente espectacular. Vestida con su nuevo Sastre de Carolina Herrera, se le veía a la vez elegante y desenvuelta, y segura de llamar la atención.

—_A ver…_ —ladeó la cabeza para examinarme—, levántalo otra vez.

Me acerqué al cuello la gargantilla de monedas de oro. El vestido que me había enviado mi padre era rojo camión de bomberos y diseñado para una diosa griega. Sujeto sólo de un hombro, caía en diagonal por el pecho e iba plisado hasta las caderas y con una abertura desde lo alto del muslo hasta los pies. No tenía espalda, aparte de una fina tira de pedrería que iba de un lado a otro de ésta para evitar que la parte delantera se desprendiese. Por otra parte, el escote de atrás llegaba justamente hasta la hendidura de los glúteos en un atrevido corte en V.

—_Olvídate del collar_ —me dijo—. _Yo me inclinaba por unos pendientes de oro, pero ahora me parecen mejor unos aros con diamantes. Los más grandes que tengas._

_—¿Sí? ¿En serio?_ —Fruncí un poco el ceño ante nuestra imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero, y la observé mientras se dirigía a mi joyero y buscaba en él joyero.

—_Éstos._ —Me trajo los aros de cinco centímetros que me había regalado mi padre cuando cumplí dieciocho años—. _Confía en mí, Rachel. Póntelos._

Me los puse y comprobé que tenía razón. Me proporcionaban un _look _muy distinto al de la gargantilla de oro, menos glamur pero más sensualidad. Además iban bien con la esclava, también de diamantes, que llevaba en el tobillo derecho, y que ya nunca me parecería la misma desde el comentario de Quinn. Con el pelo retirado de la cara, cayendo en una cascada de abundantes rizos deliberadamente desordenados, tenía una imagen de recién-follada que se complementaba con sombra oscura de ojos y brillo incoloro en los labios.

—¿_Qué haría yo sin ti, Santana López?_

—_Nena_ —me puso las manos en los hombros y apretó su mejilla contra la mía—, _nunca lo sabrás._

_—A propósito, estás impresionante._

—_Sí, ¿verdad?_ —Me guiñó un ojo y retrocedió un poco para que la viera bien.

A su manera, Santana podría hacer la competencia a Quinn en lo que al atractivo se refería. Santana tenía las facciones latinas, se podría decir que bonitas, comparadas con la belleza fina de Quinn, pero ambos eran mujeres imponentes, que hacían volver la cabeza y quedarse un rato disfrutando de aquel regalo para la vista.

Cuando nos conocimos, Santana no estaba tan bien, sino flaca y demacrada, con los ojos desorientados y sombríos. Pero me gustó de todos modos y hacía todo lo posible para sentarme a su lado en la terapia de grupo. Un día, me propuso de un modo muy brusco que me acostara con ella, pues tenía el convencimiento de que la única razón por la que la gente se le acercaba era para follar. Al negarme, firme e irrevocablemente, fue cuando por fin nos compenetramos y llegamos a ser tan buenas amigas. Ella se convirtió en la hermana que nunca había tenido. Sonó el timbre del portero automático y di un respingo, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Miré a Santana.

—_Se me olvidó decir en recepción que iba a venir._

_—Yo iré a buscarla._

_—¿Seguro que no te importa andar por ahí con Hiram y mi padre?_

—¿_Qué dices? ¡Pero si me adoran!_ —Su sonrisa se atenuó un poco—. _¿Salir con Quinn te produce desasosiego?_

Aspiré hondo, recordando cómo estaba unas horas antes: tumbada y aturdida por un orgasmo múltiple.

—_No, la verdad es que no. Lo que ocurre es todo está yendo muy deprisa y mejor de lo que yo esperaba o creía que deseaba…_

_—Te estás preguntando dónde está la trampa. —Alargó la mano y me dio unos golpecitos en la nariz con la yema del dedo—. Ella es la trampa, Rachel. Y tú te la has llevado. Disfrútalo._

—_Lo intento._ —Agradecía mucho que Santana entendiera cómo funcionaba mi mente. Era sumamente fácil estar con ella, sabiendo que ella leía entre líneas cuando yo no podía explicar algo.

—_He investigado sobre ella todo lo que podido esta mañana y he imprimido las cosas interesantes más recientes. Están en tu mesa, por si quieres verlas._

Recordaba haberle visto imprimiendo algo antes de prepararnos para ir al _spa_. Me puse de puntillas y la besé en la cara.

—_Eres inmejorable. Te adoro_

_—Lo mismo digo, nena_. —Se encaminó hacia la puerta—. _Bajaré a recepción y la traeré. No te aceleres. Se ha adelantado diez minutos._

Sonriendo, la vi salir tranquilamente al corredor. Después de cerrar la puerta, me dirigí al pequeño cuarto de estar anexo a mi dormitorio. Sobre el nada práctico escritorio que había elegido mi padre, encontré una carpeta con varios artículos e imágenes impresas. Tomé asiento y me sumergí en la historia de Quinn Fabray.

Era como estar viendo un descarrilamiento. Me enteré de que era la hija de Russel Fabray, en otro tiempo presidente de una empresa de inversión de valores que más tarde resultó ser la pantalla de un enorme fraude tipo piramidal. Quinn sólo tenía cinco años cuando su padre se suicidó de un tiro en la cabeza para no ir a la cárcel.

_Oh, Quinn_. Traté de imaginármela a esa edad y vi a una niña muy guapa, de pelo rubio y ojos avellanas, llena de confusión y tristeza. Se me partió el corazón. La muerte del padre y las circunstancias que la rodearon debieron de ser un tremendo golpe tanto para su madre como para ella. La tensión y el sufrimiento en aquellos momentos tan duros tuvieron que ser horrorosos, en particular para una niña tan pequeña.

Su madre volvió a casarse, esta vez con Christopher Vidal, un ejecutivo de la música, y tuvo otros dos hijos, Christopher e Ireland, pero parecía que el aumento de la familia y la seguridad económica llegaron demasiado tarde para estabilizar a Quinn tras semejante impresión. Había estado demasiada bloqueada como para que le quedaran dolorosas secuelas emocionales.

Con ojos curiosos y críticos, estudié a las mujeres que habían sido fotografiadas junto a Quinn, y pensé en su planteamiento de salir, socializar y sexo. También me di cuenta de que mi padre tenía razón: todas eran morenas. La mujer que más veces aparecía con ella llevaba el sello de la ascendencia hispana.

—_Magdalene Pérez_ —murmuré, admitiendo a regañadientes que era despampanante. Tenía una pose de ostensible seguridad en sí misma que para mí quería yo.

—_Bueno, ya es hora_. —Santana me interrumpió con un suave tono de picardía. Estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, apoyada insolentemente en la jamba.

_—¿Ya?_ —Estaba tan absorta que yo no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

—_Creo que está a punto de entrar a por ti. Apenas puede aguantar_.

Cerré la carpeta y me levanté.

—_Interesante, ¿verdad?_

_—Mucho._

¿Cómo habría influido el padre de Quinn en ella o, más concretamente, su suicidio?

Todas las respuestas que quería me esperaban en la habitación de al lado.

Salí del dormitorio y recorrí el pasillo en dirección a la sala de estar. Me detuve en el umbral, con los ojos fijos en la espalda de Quinn, que en ese momento observaba la calle por la ventana. El corazón se me puso a mil. El reflejo en el cristal me dejó adivinar su ánimo pensativo, por la mirada perdida y la expresión adusta. Los brazos cruzados delataban una inquietud inherente, como si se encontrara fuera de su elemento. Se le veía lejana y apartada. Una mujer intrínsecamente sola.

Advirtió mi presencia, o tal vez percibió mis sentimientos. Se dio la vuelta y luego se quedó inmóvil.

Yo aproveché la oportunidad para empaparme de ella, mirándole de hito en hito. Era magnífica de arriba abajo. Con un atractivo tan sensual que me dolían los ojos sólo de verla. Un encantador mechón que le venía a la cara me hizo mover los dedos por las ganas de tocarla. Y el modo en que me observaba ella a mí… me aceleró las pulsaciones.

—_Rachel._ —Se aproximó con paso enérgico y airoso, cogió una de mis manos y se la llevó a la boca. Su mirada no podía ser más intensa.

La sensación de sus labios en mi piel me puso la carne de gallina y despertó el recuerdo de aquella boca tentadora en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Me excité inmediatamente.

—_Hola._

La satisfacción se asomó a sus ojos.

—_Hola. Estás increíble. No veo el momento de lucirte por ahí._

Expresé con el suspiro el placer que sentía ante el cumplido.

—_A ver si estoy a tu altura_.

Quinn frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

_—¿Has cogido todo lo necesario?_

Santana se acercó con un chal de terciopelo negro y unos guantes largos.

—_Aquí tienes. He metido en el bolso la barra de labios._

_—Eres un cielo, Santana._

Me hizo un guiño como diciéndome que había visto los condones en el bolsillo interior.

—_Bajaré con vosotros._

Quinn cogió el chal y me lo echó por los hombros. Liberó la parte del pelo que había quedado debajo, y el contacto de sus manos con mi cuello me afectó de tal manera que apenas me di cuenta cuando Santana me enfundó los guantes.

El tiempo que duró el descenso del ascensor hasta la entrada fue todo un ejercicio de supervivencia a la tensión sexual aguda. No parecía que Santana se diera cuenta; iba a mi izquierda, con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando. Quinn, al otro lado era una fuerza irresistible. Aunque ni se movía ni emitía ningún sonido, yo notaba la potente energía que irradiaba. Me ardía la cara por la fuerza magnética que había entre nosotras y mi respiración se hizo entrecortada. Fue un alivio que se abrieran las puertas y saliéramos de aquel espacio cerrado.

Dos mujeres esperaban para entrar. Se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron a Quinn y Santana, y eso me distendió y me hizo sonreír.

—Señoras —las saludó Santana, con una sonrisa que realmente no era justa. Casi se podía ver el cortocircuito que tenía lugar en sus cerebros.

Por el contrario, Quinn hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y me condujo adelante con una mano en la zona dorsal de mi espalda, piel con piel. El contacto fue eléctrico y me produjo una oleada de calor.

Le apreté una mano a Santana.

—_Resérvame un baile._

_—Por supuesto. Hasta luego._

Fuera, nos esperaba una limusina. El chófer abrió la puerta en cuanto Quinn y yo salimos. Me deslicé hasta un extremo del asiento y me coloqué el vestido. Cuando Quinn se sentó junto a mí, me di cuenta de lo bien que olía. Inhalé aquel aroma, instándome a mí misma a relajarme y disfrutar de su compañía. Ella me cogió la mano y me acarició la palma con las yemas de los dedos, cuyo roce hizo saltar chispas de lujuria.

—_Rachel…_ —Apretó un botón y el cristal de separación del conductor comenzó a subir

Acto seguido me atrajo hacia ella y puso su boca en la mía, besándome apasionadamente.

Por mi parte, hice lo que había querido hacer desde que la vi en mi cuarto de estar: la sujeté por el pelo y le devolví el beso. Me encantaba el modo que tenía de besarme, como si no tuviera más remedio, como si fuese a enloquecer si tenía que esperar más tiempo. Le succioné la lengua, ahora que sabía cuánto le gustaba, ahora que sabía cuánto _me _gustaba a mí y lo mucho que me hacía desear chuparle en cualquier otro sitio con las mismas ansias.

Pasó las manos por mi espalda desnuda y yo gemí, sintiendo el empuje de su pecho contra mi pecho. Cambié de posición para sentarme sobre ella, quitando la falda de en medio y agradeciéndole mentalmente a mi padre la idea de mandarme aquel vestido provisto de una abertura tan práctica. Con una pierna a cado lado de su cuerpo, la abracé a la altura de los hombros y profundicé más con mis besos. Le lamí dentro de la boca, le mordisqueé el labio inferior, le acaricié toda la lengua con la mía…

Quinn me agarró por la cintura y me hizo a un lado. Se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, con el cuello arqueado para mirarme a la cara y el torso palpitante.

—¿_Qué me estás haciendo?_

Le pasé las manos por el pecho, por encima de la camisa, y noté la dureza implacable de sus pezones. Fui siguiendo con los dedos las turgentes líneas del abdomen mientras me hacía una idea de cómo estaría desnuda.

—_Te estoy tocando. Disfrutando contigo como una loca. Te deseo, Quinn_.

Me agarró de las muñecas para impedir el avance de mis movimientos.

—Luego. Estamos en medio de Manhattan.

—_Nadie nos ve._

_—Ya, pero no es momento ni lugar para empezar algo que necesita horas. Estoy volviéndome loca desde esta tarde_.

—_Pues vamos a asegurarnos de que lo terminamos ahora_.

Me apretó las manos con más fuerza.

—_No podemos hacerlo aquí._

_—¿Por qué no?_ —Entonces me asaltó un pensamiento sorprendente—. _¿Nunca lo has hecho en una limusina?_

—_No_ —dijo, tensando las mandíbulas—. _¿Y tú?_

Desvié la mirada sin contestar y vi el tráfico y los peatones que pululaban a nuestro alrededor.

Estábamos sólo a un paso de la gente, pero el cristal oscuro nos ocultaba y a mí me daba alas. Quería complacerla. Quería saber que era capaz de descubrir el interior de Quinn Fabray, y nada me lo impedía salvo ella misma.

Balanceé las caderas contra ella, y sentí de pronto algo que sobresalía sobre su cierre, la mire con cara de confusión y entonces ella me miró fijamente, no sabía si preguntarle. Ella emitía sonidos sibilantes al soltar el aliento con los dientes apretados.

—_Soy_ _intersexual, tengo un miembro que sobresale_. — dijo mientras yo procesaba toda la información, la mire esperando su consentimiento

—_Te necesito, Quinn_ —le dije jadeando, inhalando su perfume, que era más intenso ahora que estaba excitada. Pensé que podría estar un poco ebria sólo del tentador aroma de su piel

— _Me vuelves loca._ Me soltó las muñecas y me cogió la cara con las manos, presionando con fuerza sus labios contra los míos. Llevé la mano a su bragueta y le desabroché dos botones que daban acceso a la cremallera. Ella se puso rígida.

—_Necesito esto_ —susurré contra sus labios—. _Dámelo_.

No se relajó, pero tampoco intentó detenerme. Cuando tuve el acceso sobre el miembro en mi poder, emitió un sonido a la vez quejumbroso y erótico. Lo apreté delicadamente, con una suavidad premeditada. Estaba dura como una piedra, y caliente. Lo acaricié de arriba a abajo con las manos cerradas, de la raíz a la punta, a pesar de no ser tan grande como el de un hombre normal, conteniendo la respiración cuando ella se estremecía debajo de mí.

Entonces me sujetó por los muslos y buscó bajo el vestido con los dedos hasta encontrar la puntilla roja del tanga.

—_Tienes un coño tan dulce_… —murmuró junto a mi boca—. _Quiero tenerte extendida y lamerte hasta que me exijas la polla._

—_Si quieres, te la exijo ya_. —Seguí tocándole con una mano mientras buscaba el bolso con la otra para coger un condón, me detuvo al instante, me dijo que por su condición era estéril que no habría de que preocuparse.

El dedo que deslizó bajo el tanga encontró ya la superficie resbaladiza.

—_Apenas te he tocado_ —susurró, con los ojos brillantes dirigidos a mí desde la sombra del respaldo

— _y ya estás preparada._

_—No puedo evitarlo._

_—No quiero que lo evites_. —Me penetró con el dedo, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando yo me contraje sin remedio en torno a ella—. _No sería justo cuando yo no soy capaz de parar lo que me estás haciendo. —_

_—A mí se me dan bien. _

Su mano se curvó sobre la mía.

—_Me estoy saltando todas las reglas contigo._

El tono grave de su voz me provocó una cálida ola de confianza.

—_Las reglas están hechas para romperlas_.

Vi un instante la blancura de sus dientes; luego presionó un botón del panel que había a su lado y dijo:

—_Conduce hasta que te diga_.

Las mejillas me ardían. Los faros de un coche traspasaron el cristal oscuro e iluminaron mi cara, delatando mi rubor.

—_Vaya, Rachel_ —susurró,—, _me seduces para hacer el amor en la limusina, y luego te sonrojas cuando le digo al chófer que no interrumpa mientras lo hacemos._

Esa ironía repentina me hizo desearle desesperadamente. Colocando las manos en sus hombros para guardar el equilibrio, me puse de rodillas, elevándome hasta la altura necesaria para quedarme en el aire sobre la verga de Quinn. Movió las manos por mis caderas y oí el rasgar de las bragas. El ruido repentino y lo impetuoso de aquel acto aguijonearon mi pasión hasta un punto supremo.

—_Despacio_ —ordenó con voz ronca, levantando las caderas para bajarse más los pantalones.

Su erección me rozaba entre las piernas al moverse, y yo me quejaba, anhelante y vacía, como si los orgasmos que me había dado antes no hubieran sino acuciado mi deseo en vez de saciarla

Se tensó cuando rodeé el miembro con los dedos y coloqué su glande entre los lubricados pliegues de mi hendidura. Los efluvios de nuestra fogosidad hacían el aire húmedo y cargado, una seductora mezcla de ardor y feromonas que soliviantaba a todas las células de mi cuerpo, me producía un hormigueo en la piel y ponía los pechos pesados y tiernos.

_Esto _era lo que yo quería desde el momento en que la vi: poseerla, subirme a su cuerpo magnífico y ahora que sabía de su condición meterlo bien dentro de mí.

—_Dios santo, Rachel_ —exclamó, jadeante, cuando por fin bajé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, mientras seguía masajeándome los muslos.

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome desvalida. Había querido intimidad con ella y ahora esto parecía demasiado íntimo. Estábamos vis a vis, a pocos centímetros una del otra, escondidas en un pequeño espacio mientras el resto del mundo circulaba a nuestro alrededor. Notaba su agitación, sabía que ella se sentía tan descentrada como yo.

—_Eres tan prieta_… —sus palabras, entrecortadas, iban unidas por un hilo de deliciosa agonía. Le absorbí aún más, dejándolo entrar más dentro. Inspiré profundamente, sintiéndome exquisitamente elástica.

—_Y tú la tienes tan deliciosa_…

Presionando la palma abierta contra mi bajo vientre, me tocó el palpitante clítoris con la yema del pulgar y empezó a masajearlo en círculos lentos, suaves y expertos. Todo en mi interior se contrajo y se estrechó, succionándola con más fuerza. La miré con los ojos entreabiertos. Estaba tan hermosa tumbada debajo de mí con su elegante traje y aquel poderoso cuerpo entregada a la necesidad primaria de la cópula…

Torció el cuello, con la cabeza clavada en el respaldo, como si luchara contra unas ataduras invisibles.

—¡_Ay, Señor_! —Exclamó entre dientes— Voy a correrme entera.

Aquella oscura promesa me excitó aún más. El sudor me empañaba la piel. Estaba tan húmeda y tan caliente que me deslizaba como la seda a lo corta de su verga hasta envainarla por completo. Se me escapó un grito al llegar a la raíz. A pesar de no se larga era gruesa, que casi no podía soportarlo y me forzaba a balancearme para evitar la inesperada molestia. Pero a mi cuerpo no parecía importarle que fuera demasiada gruesa. Se ondulaba, se contraía, vibraba, al borde del orgasmo.

Quinn, con la respiración agitada, soltó una palabrota y me asió por la cadera con la mano libre, instándome a yacer de espaldas. En esta posición me abrí hasta tenerla dentro entera. Su temperatura subió de inmediato, su torso irradiaba un calor voluptuoso a través de la ropa. Unas gotas de sudor perlaban su labio superior.

Me incliné hacia delante y pasé la lengua por la bella curva de su boca, saboreando la sal con un balbuceo de placer. Quinn movía las caderas, llena de impaciencia. Me elevé cuidadosamente unos centímetros antes de que ella me frenara con cierta rudeza.

—_Despacio_ —volvió a advertirme, con un tono imperioso que me subió la libido.

Volví a bajar, apresando el miembro otra vez y experimentando un dolor extrañamente exquisito al notar que penetraba _casi _demasiado. Nuestras miradas se engarzaron a la vez que el placer se extendía desde el punto en que estábamos unidas. Me sorprendió pensar que estábamos las dos completamente vestidas salvo por las partes más íntimas de nuestro cuerpo. Me pareció carnal hasta la locura, igual que los sonidos que ella hacía expresando que su placer era tan intenso como el mío.

Completamente exaltada, aplasté su boca con la mía, mientras le aferraba por las raíces del pelo, empapada de sudor. La besé sin dejar de menear las caderas, dejándome llevar por el arrebatador movimiento de su pulgar y sintiendo crecer el orgasmo con cada impulso de su miembro grueso hacia mi tierno interior.

En algún momento perdí la cabeza, los instintos más primitivos se impusieron y sólo el cuerpo mandaba. No podía centrarme en nada, salvo en la absoluta necesidad de follar, de montar su polla hasta que la tensión explotara y me liberase de aquella ansia enloquecedora.

—¡_Qué bueno es esto!_ —musité, totalmente entregada—._Te sientes… ¡Dios mío, es demasiado bueno!_

Quinn marcaba el ritmo con ambas manos, inclinándome hacia un lado de modo que su glande frotaba oblicuamente un lugar suave y muy sensible de mis profundidades. Comprendí, por mi propia contracción y mis temblores, que iba a correrme precisamente gracias a eso, a sus expertos impulsos dentro de mí.

_Quinn._

Me agarró de la nuca justo cuando el orgasmo hacía presa de mí, empezando con extáticos espasmos que se transmitían hacia fuera en oleadas hasta convertirme en una pura convulsión. Me vio descomponerme cuando yo hubiera preferido cerrar los ojos. Poseída por aquella mirada fija, me corrí con más intensidad que nunca, gimiendo y estremeciéndome a cada embate de placer.

—_Joder, joder, joder_ —mascullaba, dándome empellones con las caderas, y tirando de las mías hacia abajo para que recibieran sus embestidas. Me golpeaba en lo más profundo con cada envite. La sentía cada vez más grueso y duro.

La contemplé fijamente, quería verla fuera de sí por mí. Sus ojos, frenéticos por la necesidad, perdían el rumbo a la vez que iba disminuyendo el control sobre sí misma, su precioso rostro desencajado por la brutal carrera hacia el clímax.

_—¡Rachel! _—se corrió con un rugido animal de éxtasis salvaje, un sonido que me fascinó por su fiereza.

Se estremeció cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella, y sus rasgos se suavizaron un instante con un toque de inesperada vulnerabilidad.

Le cogí la cara con las manos y la besé sutilmente los labios, reconfortándolo mientras ella dejaba escapar bocanadas de aire que me rozaban las mejillas.

—_Rachel._ —Me estrechó entre sus brazos, presionando su cara húmeda contra la curva de mi cuello.

Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Desnuda. Al descubierto.

Nos quedamos así mucho tiempo, abrazados, absorbiendo las réplicas. Volvió la cabeza y me besó suavemente, aliviando mis confusas emociones con las caricias de su lengua en mi boca.

—¡Guau! —respiré, conmovida.

—_Sí_ —salió de su boca.

Sonreí, aturdida pero eufórica.

Quinn me apartó de las sienes los mechones húmedos de cabello y pasó los dedos por mi cara casi con veneración. Me estudiaba de un modo que me ponía un nudo en el pecho. Me miraba atónita y… agradecida, con ojos cálidos y dulces.

**—No quiero estropear este momento…**

** La frase quedó flotando en el aire y yo traté de completarla.**

**—¿Pero…?**


	9. Chapter 9

**La frase quedó flotando en el aire y yo traté de completarla.**

**_—¿Pero…?_**

* * *

_—Pero no puedo faltar a esa cena. Tengo que dar un discurso._

—_Ya._ —El momento efectivamente se había estropeado.

Me separé de ella con cuidado, mordiéndome el labio al notar cómo salía de mi cuerpo dejándome humedecida. La fricción fue suficiente para hacerme querer más. La erección apenas se había reducido.

_—¡Maldita sea!_ —dijo bruscamente—. _Te deseo otra vez._

Me agarró antes de que me apartara, sacó un pañuelo de algún sitio y me limpió entre las piernas con delicadeza. Era un acto sumamente íntimo, semejante al coito que acabábamos de compartir. Cuando estuve seca me acomodé en el asiento a su lado y saqué el lápiz de labios de la cartera. Miré a Quinn por encima del espejo de la polvera mientras se acomodaba el pantalón y se alisaba la ropa. Se adecentó y le dijo al conductor que se dirigiera a nuestro destino. Luego, se arrellanó en el asiento y miró por la ventana.

Con cada segundo que transcurría sentía que Quinn se distanciaba, que nuestra conexión se desbarataba poco a poco. Me quedé encogida en el extremo del asiento, retirada de ella, manteniendo el alejamiento que sentía crecer entre nosotros. Toda la calidez que había experimentado se convirtió en una notoria frialdad, y me sentí tan destemplada que me arropé con el chal. No movió ni un músculo cuando me giré a su lado para guardar la polvera, como si no se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

Bruscamente, Quinn abrió el bar y sacó una botella. Sin mirarme, preguntó:

—_¿Brandy?_

—No, gracias.

Mi voz sonó en un susurro, pero no pareció percatarse. O tal vez no le importaba. Se sirvió una copa y se la tomó de un trago.

Confusa y herida, me puse los guantes intentando comprender qué era lo que había fallado.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió cuando llegamos. Muchas ráfagas de luz provenientes de los _flashes _de las cámaras mientras corríamos por el pasillo de la prensa, pero apenas presté atención y sonreía de forma mecánica. Iba abstraída y desesperada por alejarme de las ondas de tensión que irradiaba Quinn.

En cuanto entramos en el edificio, alguien la llamó por su nombre y ella se dio la vuelta. Yo me escabullí, moviéndome rápidamente entre los demás invitados que se aglomeraban en la entrada enmoquetada.

Cuando llegué a la sala de recepción, arrebaté dos copas de champán a un camarero que pasaba y busqué a Santana mientras me trincaba una de ellas. Vi que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación con mi padre y Hiram y me dirigí hacia ellos, dejando la copa vacía en una mesa según pasaba.

_—¡Rachel!_ —A mi padre se le iluminó la cara cuando me vio—. ¡_Ese vestido te sienta de maravilla!_

Hizo como que me besaba en ambas mejillas. Estaba guapísimo con un deslumbrante sastre de color azul hielo que le resaltaba la piel clara.

—_Gracias._ —Tomé un sorbo de mi segunda copa de champán, acordándome de que tenía pensado dar las gracias por el vestido. Aunque seguía agradeciendo el regalo, ya no estaba muy contenta con la práctica abertura del muslo.

Santana se me acercó y me agarró del codo. Sólo con verme la cara, supo que estaba disgustada. Sacudí la cabeza, dando a entender que no quería hablar del asunto en aquel momento.

—¿_Más champán, entonces? —preguntó en voz baja._

_—Por favor._

Intuí que Quinn se aproximaba antes de ver cómo a mi padre se le iluminaba la cara cual bola de Año Nuevo en Times Square. También Hiram pareció erguirse y prepararse.

—_Rachel._ —Quinn me puso una mano en la piel desnuda de la parte inferior de mi espalda, y un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Cuando me rozaron sus dedos, me pregunté si ella lo sintió también—. _Has salido corriendo_.

Me puse tensa al percibir cierto tono de reprobación en su voz. Le lancé una mirada que expresaba todo lo que no podía decirle en público.

_—Hiram, ¿conoces a Quinn Fabray?_

—_Sí, claro_. —Se estrecharon la mano.

Quinn me acercó aún más a su lado.

—_Tenemos la fortuna de acompañar a las dos mujeres más hermosas_ de Nueva York.

Hiram coincidió, sonriendo a mi padre con ternura.

Me trinqué el champán que me quedaba y, agradecida, cambié la copa vacía por la nueva que Santana me pasó. Empezaba a notar el ligero calorcillo en el estómago que me producía el alcohol, y que estaba aflojándome el nudo que tenía ahí formado.

Quinn se inclinó y me susurró con voz áspera:

—_No olvides que estás aquí conmigo._

¿Estaba _loca_? ¿Qué demonios? Agucé los ojos.

_—Eso lo dirás tú._

—_Aquí no, Rachel._ —Hizo un gesto a los demás y me llevó con ella—. _Ahora_ no.

—_Ni nunca_ —dije entre dientes, yendo con ella sólo para ahorrarle una escena a mi padre.

Mientras tomaba mi champán a sorbos, pasé al modo automático de supervivencia, algo que no había tenido que hacer en muchos años. Quinn me presentó a varias personas, y suponía que me portaba bien hablaba en los momentos apropiados y sonreía cuando era necesario prestando atención. Era demasiado consciente del muro de hielo que se había levantado entre nosotras y de mis sentimientos heridos. Si hubiera necesitado alguna prueba de que Quinn era inflexible respecto a no socializar con las mujeres con las que se acostaba, la tenía.

Cuando se anunció que la cena estaba lista, entré con ella en el comedor y picoteé la comida. Tomé unas cuantas copas del vino tinto que servían con la comida y oí a Quinn hablar con sus compañeros de mesa, aunque no presté atención a las palabras, sólo a la cadencia y al tono profundamente seductor. No intentó que participara en la conversación, de lo cual me alegré. No pensaba que pudiera decir nada agradable.

No me impliqué hasta que ella se levantó con una ronda de aplausos y se dirigió al estrado. Entonces me giré en el asiento y la observé cruzar hacia el atril, sin poder evitar admirar su elegancia felina y su despampanante presencia. Reclamaba atención y respeto con cada paso que daba, lo que era una hazaña, considerando su tranquila y pausada zancada.

No mostraba ni la más mínima señal de agotamiento pese al polvo que habíamos dejado a medias en su limusina. En realidad, parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Una vez más volvía a ser la mujer que conocí en el vestíbulo del edificio, sumamente contenida y calladamente poderosa.

—_En Estados Unidos_ —empezó a decir—, _una de cada cuatro mujeres y uno de cada seis hombres han sufrido abusos sexuales en la infancia. Miren a su alrededor. En cada una de las mesas hay una persona que ha sido víctima o conoce a alguien que lo es. Eso es inaceptable._

Estaba fascinada. Quinn era una oradora consumada, y su voz de barítona, hipnotizadora. Pero era el tema, que me tocaba muy de cerca, y su apasionada y a veces sobrecogedora forma de presentarlo, lo que me conmovió. Empecé a derretirme, y el daño en la confianza en mí misma, la perplejidad y la furia que se habían apoderado de mí comenzaron a amortiguarse por el asombro. Cambió la visión que tenía de ella, transformándose al tiempo en que me convertía en una persona más de aquel embelesado público. Aquélla no era la mujer que poco antes había herido mis sentimientos, sino una experta oradora que hablaba sobre un tema sumamente importante para mí.

Cuando terminó, me levanté y aplaudí, pillándole a ella y a mí misma por sorpresa. Pero los demás enseguida se me unieron en una ovación en pie y oí murmullos de conversaciones a mi alrededor, halagos expresados en voz baja que eran muy merecidos.

_—Eres una joven muy afortunada._

Me giré y vi a la mujer que acababa de hablar, una encantadora pelirroja que aparentaba unos cuarenta años.

—_Sólo somos… amigas._

De alguna manera su serena sonrisa consiguió contradecirme.

La gente empezó a dejar las mesas. Yo estaba a punto de coger mi cartera de mano para marcharme a casa cuando se me acercó un chico joven. Su rebelde pelo castaño despertaba envidia al instante, y sus ojos, de un tono verde grisáceo, eran dulces y cordiales. Guapo y con aquel aire juvenil, consiguió sacarme la primera sonrisa sincera desde el trayecto en la limusina.

—_Hola_ —dijo.

Parecía saber quién era yo, lo cual me puso en la situación embarazosa de tener que fingir que él no me era del todo desconocido.

_—Hola_.

El chico se rio, y el sonido de su risa era suave y agradable.

—_Soy Sebastian, el hermano de Quinn_.

—_Ah, claro_. —Noté que se me acaloraba la cara. No podía creer que, con lo enfrascada que había estado regodeándome en mis penas, no los hubiera relacionado inmediatamente.

_—Te estás poniendo colorada._

—_Lo siento_ —me disculpé, esbozando una tímida sonrisa—. _No sé muy bien cómo decir que he leído un artículo sobre ti sin parecer una torpe._

Él se echó a reír.

—_Me halaga que te acuerdes. Pero no me digas que ha sido en Page Six_.

Esa revista era muy conocida por publicar la vida y milagros de las celebridades y personas importantes de Nueva York.

—_No_ —dije rápidamente—. _¿En Rolling Stone, quizá?_

_—¡Uff, menos mal!_ —Alargó un brazo hacia mí—. _¿Quieres bailar?_

Lancé una mirada hacia donde estaba Quinn al pie de las escaleras que conducían al estrado. Se encontraba rodeada de gente deseosa de hablar con ella, mujeres, la mayoría.

—_Cómo puedes ver, tardará un poco_ —dijo Sebastian, en tono risueño.

—_Sí._ —Iba a dejar de mirarle cuando reconocí a la mujer que estaba al lado de Quinn: Magdalene Pérez.

Cogí mi cartera de mano e hice el esfuerzo de sonreír a Sebastian.

—_Me encantaría bailar_.

Agarrados del brazo nos dirigimos a la sala de baile y salimos a la pista. La orquesta empezó a tocar un vals y nos dejamos llevar con naturalidad por la música. El joven era un consumado bailarín, ágil y seguro tomando la iniciativa.

—¿_Y de qué conoces a Quinn?_

—_No la conozco_. —Saludé a Santana con un gesto cuando pasó a nuestro lado con una escultural belleza rubia—. Trabajo en el Crossfire y nos hemos encontrado algunas veces.

—¿_Trabajas para ella?_

_—No. De ayudante en Waters Field and Leaman_.

—_Ah_. —Sonrió—. _Una agencia de publicidad._

_—Sí._

_—Debes de caerle muy bien a Quinn para pasar de haberos visto un par de veces a traerte a un evento como éste._

Maldije para mis adentros. Sabía que la gente sacaría sus conclusiones, pero sobre todo yo quería evitar más humillaciones.

—_Quinn conoce a mi padre y ella ya lo había dispuesto todo para que yo asistiera a este acto, así que sólo se trata de dos personas que vienen al mismo evento en un coche en lugar de en dos._

_—¿Eso quiere decir que estás soltera y sin compromiso?_

Inspiré profundamente, sintiéndome incómoda pese a la fluidez con que nos movíamos.

—_Bueno, no estoy enamorada_.

Sebastian esbozó su atractiva sonrisa juvenil.

—_La noche acaba de dar un giro a mejor para mí_.

El resto del baile lo dedicó a contar divertidas anécdotas sobre la industria musical que me hicieron reír y olvidarme de Quinn.

Cuando finalizó el baile, Santana me pidió el siguiente. Hacíamos muy buena pareja bailando porque habíamos tomado clases juntas. Me sentía relajada con ella, agradecida de tener su apoyo moral.

_—¿Lo estás pasando bien? _—le pregunté.

—_Tuve que pellizcarme durante la cena cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sentado junto a la_

_coordinadora general de la Fashion Week. ¡Y me tiró los tejos!_ —_Sonrió, pero había preocupación en su mirada—. Siempre que me encuentro en sitios como éste… vestida de esta manera… me cuesta creerlo._

Me salvaste la vida, Rachel, y me la cambiaste para siempre.

—_Tú me mantienes cuerda constantemente. Créeme, estamos empatados_.

Me apretó la mano y me miró con intensidad.

—_Se te ve triste. ¿Qué ha hecho para fastidiarla?_

_—Creo que he sido yo. Ya hablaremos luego_.

—_Tienes miedo de que la patee delante de todo el mundo._

Suspiré.

—_Preferiría que no lo hicieras, por el bien de mi padre._

Santana me dio un beso en la frente.

—_Se lo he advertido. Ya sabe lo que le espera._

_—Oh, Santana._ —La quería tanto que se me puso un nudo en la garganta, aun cuando en mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa reacia. Tendría que haber sabido que Santana le lanzaría alguna clase de amenaza en plan hermana mayor. Era muy propio de ella.

Quinn apareció a nuestro lado.

—_Ahora me toca a mí._

No era una petición.

Santana se detuvo y me miró. Yo hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Ella se retiró con una reverencia, lanzando una furibunda mirada a Quinn.

Quinn me acercó a ella y tomó el control del baile como hacía con todo: con una seguridad en sí misma arrolladora. Era una experiencia muy diferente bailar con ella que con mis anteriores compañeros.

Quinn poseía tanto la destreza de su hermano como la familiaridad de Santana con el movimiento de mi cuerpo, pero Quinn tenía un estilo descarado y agresivo que era intrínsecamente sexual.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que estar tan cerca de una mujer con la que había tenido relaciones íntimas poco antes me quitaba el sentido, a pesar de mi tristeza. Olía que era una delicia, con matices a sexo, y su forma de llevarme por los enérgicos y amplios pasos del baile hacía que notara aquel escozor en mi interior que me recordaba que ella había estado ahí dentro poco antes.

—_No haces más que desaparecer_ —masculló, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Cualquiera diría que a Magdalene le faltó tiempo para ocupar el sitio.

Arqueó las cejas y me atrajo hacia ella aún más.

_—¿Celosa?_

_—¿En serio?_ —Desvié la mirada.

Emitió un sonido de disgusto.

—_No te acerques a mi hermano, Rachel._

_—¿Por qué?_

—_Porque lo digo yo._

Me encendí, lo cual me sentó de maravilla después de los sentimientos de culpabilidad y las dudas en los que me debatía desde que habíamos follado como conejos salvajes. Decidí ver qué ocurriría en el mundo de Quinn si se volvieran las tornas.

—_No te acerques a Magdalene, Quinn_.

Apretó la mandíbula.

—_Es una amiga, nada más._

_—¿Significa eso que no te has acostado con ella…? Todavía_.

—_No, maldita sea. Y no quiero hacerlo. Oye_… —La música disminuía y ella se movía más despacio

—. _Tengo que irme. Has venido conmigo y preferiría ser yo quien te llevara a casa, pero no quiero arrastrarte si te estás divirtiendo. ¿Prefieres quedarte un rato y volver a casa con Hiram y tu padre?_

¿Divirtiéndome? ¿Estaba de broma o es que era tonto? O peor aún. Quizá me había dado por perdida completamente y no me prestaba atención.

Le di un empujón y me aparté de ella; necesitaba espacio.

—_No me pasará nada. Olvídame._

_—Rachel_. —Alargó un brazo hacia mí y yo retrocedí inmediatamente.

Un brazo me rodeó por la espalda y Santana habló.

—_Yo me encargo, Fabray._

_—No te entrometas, Santana_ —avisó Quinn.

Santana resopló.

—_Me da la impresión de que eso ya lo estás haciendo de maravilla tú solita._

Tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Has dado un magnífico discurso, Quinn. Para mí ha sido el momento más destacado de la tarde.

Aspiró aire con fuerza ante el insulto implícito y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Maldijo con brusquedad y comprendí por qué cuando sacó su vibrante teléfono del bolsillo y echó un vistazo a la pantalla.

—_Tengo que irme_. —Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y la sostuvo. Me acarició la mejilla con los dedos—. _Te llamaré._

Y se marchó.

_—¿Quieres quedarte?_ —me preguntó Santana en voz baja.

—_No._

_—Te llevo a casa, entonces._

_—No, no te preocupes._ —Quería estar sola un rato. Darme un buen baño caliente, con una botella de vino frío y quitarme aquella profunda tristeza de encima—. _Tú deberías quedarte. Te vendría bien para tu carrera. Ya hablaremos cuando llegues a casa. O mañana. Tengo intención de pasarme el día tirada en el sofá. _Me miró fijamente, escrutándome.

_—¿Estás segura?_

Afirmé con la cabeza.

—_De acuerdo. —_Pero no parecía muy convencida.

—¿_Te importaría salir y pedir a alguien del servicio de aparcamiento que traiga la limusina de_

_Hiram mientras yo voy al lavabo rápidamente_?

—_Vale._ —Santana me pasó una mano por el brazo—. _Voy a por tu chal al guardarropa y te veo en la puerta._

Tardé más de lo debido en llegar a los servicios. Primero porque un sorprendente número de personas me paró para charlar, debían de pensar que yo era la pareja de Quinn. Y segundo, porque evité los servicios más cercanos, en los que se veía un constante flujo de mujeres entrando y saliendo de ellos, y encontré otros un poco más alejados. Me encerré en una cabina y me quedé allí más tiempo del absolutamente necesario. No había nadie más en el lugar, salvo la encargada, así que no tenía que darme prisa.

Estaba tan dolida con Quinn que me costaba respirar, y me sentía confundida con sus cambios de humor. ¿Por qué me había acariciado la mejilla de aquella manera? ¿Por qué se enfadó cuando la dejé sola? ¿Y por qué demonios había amenazado a Santana? Quinn otorgaba un nuevo significado a la vieja expresión de «ser un veleta».

Cerré los ojos y me serené. _¡Dios! _Yo no quería nada de aquello.

Había desnudado mis sentimientos en la limusina y aún me sentía muy vulnerable, un estado de ánimo que había aprendido a dominar con muchas horas de terapia. Lo único que quería era esconderme en casa, libre de la presión de tener que comportarme con entereza cuando no tenía ni asomo de ella.

_Tú te lo has buscado_, me recordé a mí misma. _Apechuga con las consecuencias_.

Tomé aire, salí y me resigné a encontrarme con Magdalene Perez apoyada en el tocador con los brazos cruzados. Era evidente que me esperaba, que estaba al acecho en un momento en el que andaba yo con las defensas muy debilitadas. Di un traspiés; luego recobré la calma y me dirigí al lavabo a lavarme las manos.

Ella se giró hacia el espejo, observándome. Yo también la observaba a ella. Era aún más guapa en persona que en las fotos. Alta y delgada, con unos enormes ojos oscuros y una cascada de pelo liso castaño. Tenía los labios rojos y sensuales, los pómulos altos y esculturales. Llevaba un vestido pudoroSebastianente sexy, recto, de raso color crema que contrastaba con su piel morena. Parecía una puñetera supermodelo y destilaba un exótico _sex-appeal_.

Cogí la toalla que me tendió la encargada del baño, y Magdalene habló a la mujer en español, pidiéndole que nos dejara solas. Yo rematé la petición añadiendo _por favor _y _gracias_. Con eso conseguí que Magdalene arrugara el ceño y me escudriñara aún más, a lo que yo respondí con igual frialdad.

_—¡Vaya_! —murmuró cuando la encargada ya no podía oírnos. Hizo ese chasquido con la lengua que me daba tanta dentera como raspar una pizarra con las uñas_—. Ya has follado con ella._

_—Y tú no._

Eso pareció sorprenderla.

—_Tienes razón, yo no. ¿Y sabes por qué?_

Saqué un billete de cinco dólares de la cartera y lo dejé en la bandeja plateada de las propinas.

—_Porque ella no quiere._

_—Y yo tampoco, porque es incapaz de comprometerse_. _Es joven, guapa y rica, y disfruta de ello._

_—Sí _—asentí_—. Ya lo creo que lo hizo._

Aguzó la mirada y se deterioró ligeramente su agradable expresión.

—_No respeta a las mujeres que se tira. En el momento en que te hizo suya, se acabó todo. Igual que con las demás mujeres._ _Pero yo sigo aquí, porque es a mí a quien quiere tener cerca a largo plazo._

Mantuve la calma a pesar de que el golpe iba dirigido a donde más dolía.

—_Eso es patético_.

Salí y no paré hasta llegar a la limusina de Hiram. Le apreté las manos a Santana al subirme, y conseguí esperar hasta que el coche se puso en marcha para echarme a llorar.

—_Hola, nena_ —dijo Santana cuando entré arrastrándome en el cuarto de estar a la mañana siguiente.

Vestida sólo con unos viejos pantalones de chándal, estaba arrellanado en el sofá con los pies cruzados y apoyados en la mesa de centro. Se le veía encantadoramente desaliñada y conforme consigo misma

_—¿Qué tal has dormido?_

Le mostré los pulgares hacia arriba y me dirigí a la cocina a por café. Me detuve junto a la encimera del desayuno, sorprendidísima ante el enorme ramo de rosas que había en el mostrador. Tenían una fragancia maravillosa, y la inhalé respirando profundamente.

—¿_Qué es esto?_

_—Han llegado para ti hace una hora, más o menos. Reparto dominical. Bastante carito._

Saqué la tarjeta de la funda de plástico transparente y la abrí.

**_NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN TI._**

**_QUINN_**

_—¿De Fabray?_ —preguntó Santana.

_—Sí._ —Pasé el pulgar por lo que suponía que era la letra de Quinn. Era enérgica, femenina, sexy.

Un detalle romántico, viniendo de un tipo para quien no existía el romanticismo. Dejé la tarjeta en el mostrador como si me quemara y me serví una buena taza de café, con la esperanza de que la cafeína me diera fuerzas y me devolviera el sentido común.

—_No pareces impresionada_. —Bajó el volumen del partido de béisbol que estaba viendo.

—_Es un ave de mal agüero para mí, como un enorme detonador. Sencillamente tengo que mantenerme lejos de ella._ —Santana había hecho terapia conmigo, y sabía de qué hablaba. No me miraba extrañada cuando le explicaba las cosas con la jerga de los terapeutas, y ella no tenía ningún problema en responderme de la misma manera.

_—Y el teléfono no ha dejado de sonar en toda la mañana. No quería que te molestara, así que quité el volumen._

Consciente de que aún me duraba el dolor entre las piernas, me acurruqué en el sofá y resistí el impulso de comprobar en el buzón de voz si Quinn había llamado. Quería oír su voz, y una explicación que aclarase lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—_Me parece fenomenal. Dejémoslo así todo el día._

_—¿Qué sucedió?_

Soplé un poco el café y me aventuré a tomar un sorbo.

—_Follé con ella en su limusina como una posesa y después se convirtió en un témpano de hielo_.

Santana me miró con aquellos experimentados ojos color marrones, que habían visto mucho más de lo que nadie debería estar obligado a ver.

—_Le hiciste ver las estrellas, ¿eh?_

_—Sí, así fue._ —Y me sulfuraba sólo de pensarlo. Habíamos conectado. Lo _sabía_. La noche anterior la había deseado como a nada en el mundo y al día siguiente no quería volver a saber nada de ella nunca más—. _Fue muy intenso. La mejor experiencia sexual de mi vida, y allí estaba ella, conmigo. Sabía que lo estaba. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en un coche, y al principio se resistió un poco, pero la excité tanto que no pudo negarse_.

_—¿En serio? ¿Nunca?_ —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. _En el instituto la mayoría de los chicos tenían los coches en su lista de picaderos. De hecho, no recuerdo a nadie que no los tuviera, excepto los pazguatos y los feorros, y ella no es ni una cosa ni la otra._

Me encogí de hombros.

—_Supongo que follar en un coche me convierte en una zorróna._

Santana se quedó inmóvil.

_—¿Es eso lo que dijo?_

—_No. No dijo nada de eso. Fue su «amiga» Magdalene. Ya sabes, la chica de la mayoría de las fotos que te imprimiste de Internet. Decidió afilarse las garras con una pequeña y venenosa charla de chicas en el baño._

_—Está celosa, la zorra de ella._

—_Frustrada sexualmente. No puede follar con ella, porque al aparecer las chicas con quienes folla van derechas al montón de desechables._

_—¿Eso lo ha dicho ella?_ —De nuevo, la pregunta estaba teñida de furia.

—_No en tantas palabras. Dijo que no se acostaba con sus amigas. Le crean problemas las mujeres que quieren algo más que un buen revolcón, así que ya se encarga ella de mantener a las mujeres con las que folla y a las mujeres cuyo trato frecuenta en grupos separados_. —Tomé otro sorbo de café

—. _Le avisé de que ese tipo de arreglo no funcionaría conmigo y me contestó que haría ciertos ajustes, pero supongo que es de esa clase de tías que dicen lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quieren._

_—O le has asustado._

Le lancé una mirada furibunda.

—_No la disculpes. Pero, vamos a ver, ¿de qué lado estás tú?_

_—Del tuyo, nena._ —Alargó una mano y me palmeó la rodilla_—. Siempre del tuyo_.

Le puse una mano en su antebrazo y pasé los dedos suavemente por la cara inferior en silenciosa gratitud. No notaba las numerosas y pequeñas cicatrices blancas de los cortes que le desfiguraron la piel, pero nunca olvidaba que estaban ahí. Daba gracias todos los días de que estuviera viva y sana, y de que fuera una parte fundamental de mi vida.

—¿_Y a ti cómo te fue la noche?_

_—No me puedo quejar_. —En sus ojos apareció un brillo malicioso_—. Eché un polvo a la rubia pechugona en el cuarto de mantenimiento. Las tetas eran de verdad._

—¡_Vaya!_ —Sonreí_—. Seguro que le alegraste la noche._

_—Lo intenté. _—Cogió el auricular del teléfono y me hizo un guiño—. _¿Qué te apetece pedir? ¿Unos bocatas? ¿Comida china?, ¿india?_

_—No tengo hambre._

—_Siempre tienes hambre. Si no eliges algo, cocinaré lo que sea y tendrás que comértelo._

_Levanté la mano y me rendí._

_—Vale, vale. Tú eliges._

El lunes llegué a trabajar veinte minutos antes, pensando que así evitaría encontrarme con Quinn.

Cuando llegué a mi mesa sin incidentes, sentí tal alivio que supe que estaba en un buen lío en lo que a ella se refería. No dejaba de tener altibajos por todas partes.

Blaine llegó muy animado, flotando aún por los importantes éxitos de la semana anterior, y nos metimos de lleno a trabajar. El domingo yo había hecho algunas comparativas del mercado del vodka y él tuvo la amabilidad de repasarlas conmigo y escuchar mis impresiones. A Blaine le habían asignado también la publicidad para un nuevo fabricante de lectores de libros electrónicos, así que empezamos el trabajo inicial de eso.

Estuve tan ocupada que la mañana pasó volando y no tuve tiempo de pensar en mi vida personal.

Daba gracias por ello. Entonces respondí al teléfono y oí a Quinn al otro lado de la línea. No estaba preparada.

—¿_Qué tal está siendo este lunes de momento?_ —preguntó. Me estremecí al oír su voz.

—_Frenético._ —Eché un vistazo al reloj y me pasmó ver que eran las doce menos veinte.

—_Bien_. —Hubo una pausa—. _Intenté llamarte ayer. Te dejé varios mensajes. Quería oír tu voz._

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Había tenido que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para pasar el día sin oír el buzón de voz. E incluso tuve que meter en el ajo a Santana, pidiéndole que me frenara por la fuerza si daba la impresión de que podría sucumbir al impulso.

—_Me recluí y trabajé un poco._

_—¿Te llegaron las flores que te envié?_

_—Sí. Son preciosas. Gracias._

_—Me recordaban a tu vestido._

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba empezando a pensar que tenía trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

—_Algunas mujeres dirían que eso es romántico._

_—A mí sólo me importa lo que digas tú._ —Su silla crujió como si ella se hubiera levantado

—_Pensé en acercarme… Me apetecía. Suspiré, abandonándome a la confusión._

_—Me alegro de que no lo hicieras_.

Hubo otra larga pausa.

—_Me lo merecía._

_—No lo he dicho para fastidiar. Es la verdad, sencillamente._

_—Ya lo sé. Oye… He encargado que me traigan el almuerzo a la oficina, para que no perdamos tiempo en salir y volver._

Después de su _Te llamaré _de despedida, no había dejado de preguntarme si querría que volviéramos a vernos tras regresar de dondequiera que hubiera estado. Era una posibilidad que me temía desde el sábado por la noche, consciente de que tenía que cortar, pero sintiendo que el deseo de estar con ella me mantenía enganchada. Deseaba volver a experimentar aquel momento de intimidad, puro y perfecto, que habíamos compartido.

Pero ese único momento no podía justificar todos los demás en los que me había hecho sentir como una mierda.

—_Quinn, no hay ninguna razón para que almorcemos juntas. Ya hablamos la noche del viernes, y… nos ocupamos de nuestras cosas el sábado. Vamos a dejarlo ahí._

_—Rachel._ —Había brusquedad en su voz—. _Sé que la he jodido. Déjame que te explique._

_—No tienes por qué hacerlo. No pasa nada._

_—Sí que pasa. Tengo que verte._

_—No quiero…_

_—Podemos hacerlo de la manera más fácil, Rachel. O puedes ponérmelo difícil_ —dijo con un tono de crispación en la voz—. _Vas a oírme de todas todas._

Cerré los ojos, comprendiendo que no iba a tener la suerte de librarme con una rápida charla telefónica de despedida.

—_De acuerdo. Iré._

_—Gracias._ —Soltó el aire de forma audible—. _Estoy deseando verte._

Volví a poner el auricular en su soporte y me quedé mirando las fotos que tenía en la mesa, intentando formular lo que necesitaba decir y preparándome para el impacto de ver a Quinn otra vez. La furia con la que reaccionaba a ella físicamente era incontrolable. De alguna manera tendría que superarla e ir directamente al grano. Después pensaría en que no me quedaría otra que verla en los días, las semanas y los meses venideros. De momento, sólo tenía que concentrarme en cómo sobrevivir al almuerzo.

Me rendí ante lo inevitable y volví al trabajo de comparar el impacto visual de varias muestras de tarjetas insertadas.

—_Rachel._

Di un respingo y me giré en la silla, atónita de ver a Quinn junto a mi cubículo. Como siempre, su presencia me sobresaltó, y el corazón me tableteaba en el pecho. Un rápido vistazo al reloj me demostró que había pasado un cuarto de hora en un instante.

—_Qui… Señora Fabray. No tenías por qué bajar aquí._

Por la cara parecía serena e imperturbable, pero los ojos se le veían tormentosos y ávidos.

Abrí el cajón de mi mesa y saqué mi bolso, aprovechando la oportunidad para inspirar una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire. Olía fenomenal.

—_Señora Fabray_. —Era la voz de Blaine —. _Es un placer verla por aquí. ¿Hay algo que…?_

_—He venido por Rachel. Hemos quedado para almorzar_.

Me enderecé a tiempo para ver cómo a Blaine se le disparaban las cejas hacia arriba. Enseguida compuso el semblante y su expresión volvió a adoptar su encanto habitual.

—_Volveré a la una_ —le aseguré.

—_Hasta luego, entonces. Que disfrutéis del almuerzo_.

Quinn me puso la mano en la franja dorsal y me condujo a los ascensores, con el consiguiente alzamiento de cejas de Tina al pasar por delante de recepción. Me moví nerviosa cuando ella apretó el botón de llamada del ascensor, pensando que ojalá hubiera podido pasar el día sin ver a la mujer cuyo roce ansiaba como una droga.

Ella me miraba mientras esperábamos al ascensor y deslizaba los dedos por la manga de mi blusa de raso.

_—Cada vez que cierro los ojos, te veo con ese vestido rojo. Oigo los sonidos que haces cuando estás cachonda. Te siento deslizándote sobre mi, apretándome como un puño, haciendo que me corra con tanta fuerza que duele._

_—Para_. —Aparté la mirada, incapaz de soportar la intimidad con que me miraba.

—_No puedo evitarlo_.

La llegada del ascensor fue un alivio. Me cogió de la mano y me hizo entrar. Tras poner la llave en el panel, me acercó más a ella.

—_Voy a besarte, Rachel._

_—No…_

Me atrajo hacia sí y selló mi boca con la suya. Me resistí todo lo que pude; luego me derretí al contacto de su lengua acariciando lenta y dulcemente la mía. Deseaba su beso desde que nos habíamos acostado. Deseaba tener la certeza de que ella valoraba lo que habíamos compartido, que significaba algo para ella como lo significaba para mí.

Pero una vez más me dejó sin ese consuelo cuando se apartó bruscamente.

_—Vamos._ —Sacó la llave al abrirse la puerta.

La pelirroja recepcionista de Quinn no dijo nada esta vez, aunque me miró de manera extraña. Por el contrario, Scott, su secretario, se levantó cuando nos acercamos y me saludó amablemente por mi nombre.

_—Buenas tardes, señorita Berry._

_—Hola, Scott_.

Quinn le dedicó un gesto seco.

—_No me pases llamadas._

_—Claro, por supuesto_.

Entré en la amplia oficina de Quinn, y la mirada se me fue al sofá donde me tocó íntimamente por primera vez.

El almuerzo estaba preparado en la barra: dos platos cubiertos en bandejas metálicas.

_—¿Me das el bolso?_ —preguntó.

La miré, vi que se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había colgado del brazo. Estaba allí plantada con una falda sastre y su chaleco, su camisa y corbata, ambas de un blanco inmaculado, el pelo rubio y abundante alrededor de aquella cara que cortaba la respiración y los ojos de una avellana intensa y deslumbrante. En pocas palabras, me llenaba de asombro. No podía creer que hubiera hecho el amor con una mujer tan guapa.

Pero, claro, no había significado lo mismo para ella

_—¿Rachel?_

_—Eres guapísima, Quinn. _—Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin proponérmelo.

Enarcó las cejas, y a continuación sus ojos se llenaron de ternura.

—_Me alegro de que te guste lo que ves_.

Le di el bolso y me alejé, necesitada de espacio. Colgó su chaqueta y mi bolso en el perchero y se dirigió a la barra.

Crucé los brazos.

—_Acabemos con esto de una vez. No quiero verte más._

Quinn se pasó la mano por el pelo y dijo con aspereza:

—_No hablarás en serio._

De repente me sentía muy cansada, exhausta de luchar conmigo misma por su culpa.

—_Sí que hablo en serio. Tú y yo… fue un error._

_—No, el error estuvo en la forma en que yo llevé la situación después_ —replicó, con las mandíbulas crispadas.

Me quedé sorprendida por la vehemencia de su protesta.

—_No hablaba de sexo, Quinn, sino de mi conformidad con este absurdo acuerdo de «desconocidas con derecho a roce» que hay entre nosotras. Sabía que todo era una equivocación desde el principio._

_Debería haber hecho caso a mi intuición._

_—Rachel, ¿tú quieres estar conmigo?_

_—No, eso es lo que…_

_—No de la manera de la que hablamos en el bar. Más que eso._

Empecé a sentir palpitaciones.

_—¿A qué te refieres?_

_—A todo._ —Se separó de la barra y se acercó a mí—. _Yo sí quiero estar contigo._

_—Pues el sábado no lo parecía. _—Me crucé de brazos.

—_Estaba aturdida._

_—¿Ah, sí? Yo también_.

Dirigió las manos a las caderas; luego, cruzó los brazos, como yo.

—_Por Dios, Rachel_…

La veía afectada y sentí un destello de esperanza.

—Si es eso todo lo que tienes que decir, hemos terminado.

—¡_Y una mierda hemos terminado!_

—_Hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida, si cada vez que nos acostamos tú te vas a dedicar a hacerte pajas mentales._

Era evidente que se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—_Estoy acostumbrada a llevar las riendas, lo necesito. Y tú me lo fastidiaste en la limusina; no me sentó bien_.

—¿Ah, sí?

—_Rachel, nunca he experimentado algo como aquello. No creía que me fuera posible. Y, ahora que lo conozco…, tengo que tenerlo, tengo que tenerte a ti._

—_Quinn, es sólo sexo. Superestupendo, sí, pero eso no puede joderte la cabeza cuando las personas que intervienen no son adecuadas la una para la otra._

—_Tonterías. He admitido que metí la pata y no puedo cambiar lo que ocurrió, pero estoy segura como que la mierda termina meada de que quieres cortar conmigo por aquello. Expusiste tus normas y yo traté de adaptarme a ellas, pero tú no quieres hacer ni lo más mínimo por adaptarme a mí. Tenemos que encontrarnos a medio camino_. —Tenía la cara rígida por la frustración—. _Cede un poco, tía._

Le observé detenidamente, intentando comprender qué estaba haciendo y adónde quería llegar.

—¿_Qué pretendes, Quinn?_ —le pregunté suavemente.

Me sujetó la cara con la mano.

—_Pretendo seguir sintiéndome como cuando estoy contigo. Sólo tienes que decirme lo que debo hacer. Y dame un margen de error. No he hecho esto nunca en mi vida, y siempre hay una fase de aprendizaje_.

Le tanteé el corazón y comprobé que latía impetuosamente. Era impaciente y apasionada, y eso me encendía. ¿Cómo tenía que responderle? ¿Con la razón o con el corazón?

—¿_Qué es lo que no has hecho nunca?_

_—Lo que sea necesario para pasar contigo el mayor tiempo posible. En la cama y fuera de la cama._

Me invadió una absurda y poderosa ráfaga de placer.

—_Quinn, ¿eres consciente del tiempo y el esfuerzo que hacen falta en una relación? Yo ya estoy_

_hecha polvo. Además, hay cosas personales de las que tengo que ocuparme, y está mi trabajo… mi padre, que es un trastornado… —le tapé la boca con la mano antes de que le diera tiempo a abrirla—, pero tú mereces la pena, y me derrito por ti, así que creo que no tengo alternativa ¿verdad?_

—¡_Rachel, maldita sea_! —Quinn me levantó en vilo, impulsándome con las manos desde el trasero para que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Me besó en la boca con fuerza y frotó su nariz contra la mía

— _Encontraremos la manera._

_—Lo dices como si fuera a resultar fácil_. —Yo sabía de sobra que necesitaba mucho mantenimiento y ella parecía que también.

—_Lo fácil es aburrido_. —Me llevó en brazos hasta la barra y me depositó en un taburete. Levantó el cubre-platos que tenía delante y apareció una enorme hamburguesa de carne de soya con queso y patatas fritas. Todavía estaba todo caliente, gracias a una placa térmica de granito que había debajo.

—_Hmmm_ —exclamé, y me di cuenta del hambre que tenía. Después de hablar, había recuperado el apetito.

Desdobló una servilleta y la puso en mi regazo al mismo tiempo que me daba un apretón en la rodilla;

Luego, se sentó a mi lado.

—_Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos?_

_—Pues la coges con las dos manos y te la llevas a la boca._

Me dirigió una mirada divertida que me hizo sonreír. Era bueno sonreír. Era bueno estar con ella.

Normalmente lo era… durante un ratito. Le di un bocado a la comida y lancé una exclamación de gusto al percibir de lleno su sabor. Era una hamburguesa tradicional, pero me sabía a gloria.

—_Está buena, ¿verdad?_

_—Muy buena. Puede que me convenga quedarme para mí sola una mujer que sabe tanto de hamburguesas._ —Me limpié la boca y las manos—. ¿_Qué tal aguantas las exclusividades?_

Dejó la hamburguesa a un lado y se quedó extrañamente quieta. No podía adivinar qué estaba pensando.

—_Doy por sentado que va implícito en nuestro trato, pero, para que no haya dudas, te diré claramente que no puede haber otras personas en tu vida, Rachel._

El tono tajante que empleó y su mirada glacial me dieron escalofríos. Quinn tenía su lado oscuro.

Yo había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a descubrir y evitar a los hombres y mujeres con sombras peligrosas en los ojos. Pero las alarmas no habían sonado con ella como tal vez hubieran debido.

_—¿Y mujeres puede haber? —pregunté, para relajar el ambiente._

_—Sé que tu compañera de piso es bisexual. ¿Lo eres tú también?_

_—¿Te molestaría?_

—_Me molesta compartirte. No es una opción. Tu cuerpo me pertenece._

_—¿Y el tuyo me pertenece a mí? ¿En exclusiva?_

Se le encendió la mirada.

—_Sí, y espero que te aproveches mucho y con frecuencia._

_Bueno… en ese caso…_

_—Pero tú a mí me has visto desnuda_ —bromeé—. Tú sabes lo que te vas a llevar; yo, no. Me encanta lo que he visto hasta ahora, pero todavía falta.

—_Podemos arreglarlo ahora mismo._

La idea de que se desnudara para mí me hizo retorcerme en el asiento. Ella se dio cuenta e hizo una mueca maliciosa.

—_Mejor no lo hagas_ —dije muy a mi pesar—, _que ya volví tarde al trabajo el viernes._

_—Entonces esta noche._

_—De acuerdo —_contesté, tragando saliva.

—_Procuraré estar libre a las cinco _—dijo, y reanudó la comida, tan satisfecha de que ambas hubiéramos marcado mentalmente _sexo alucinante _para aquel día en nuestro calendario.

—_No tienes por qué._ —Abrí la mini botella de ketchup que había junto a mi plato_—; tengo que ir al gimnasio después de trabajar._

—_Iremos juntas._

_—¿Ah, sí?_ —Puse la botella boca abajo y le di unos golpecitos en la base.

Me la quitó de las manos y usó el cuchillo para servirme el ketchup.

—Será mejor que consuma un poco de energía antes de tenerte desnuda. Mañana querrás ser capaz de andar con normalidad.

La miré, estupefacta, por la naturalidad con que había dicho aquello y la cara de fingida pena que había puesto; algo me daba a entender que no hablaba completamente en broma. Mi sexo se contrajo ante aquella deliciosa perspectiva. Podía imaginarme a mí misma haciéndome adicta a Quinn Fabray.

Comí unas cuantas patatas fritas pensando en otra persona que ya era adicta a Quinn.

—_Magdalene puede suponer un problema para mí._

Tragó un bocado de su hamburguesa acompañado de un sorbo de agua.

—_Me contó que habíais tenido una charla y que las cosas no fueron bien_.

Me tomé en serio las maquinaciones de Magdalene y su hábil intentona de cortarme el paso. Debía tener mucho cuidado con ella y Quinn tenía que hacer algo al respecto, o sea, cortar con ella. Punto.

—_No, no fueron bien_ —admití—, _pero es que no puedo agradecer mucho que me digan que tú no respetas a las mujeres que te tiras y que terminarías conmigo en cuanto me hicieras tuya_

Quinn se quedó paralizada.

_—¿Eso te dijo?_

_—Palabra por palabra_. Y también que a ella la tienes reservada para el momento en que decidas sentar la cabeza.

—Así que eso te dijo. —Usó un tono bajo y lleno de frialdad.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, sabiendo que todo podía salir realmente bien o realmente mal, dependiendo de lo que Quinn dijera inmediatamente después.

_—¿No me crees?_

_—Claro que te creo._

_—Ella podría ser un problema_ —repetí, porque quería insistir en aquello.

—_No lo será. Yo hablaré con ella_.

Me fastidiaba la idea de que hablasen; me ponía enferma de celos. Entonces, se me ocurrió que ése era un tema que habría que poner sobre la mesa.

—_Quinn…_

_—¿Qué?_ —Había terminado la hamburguesa y estaba dedicándose a las patatas fritas.

—_Yo soy muy celosa; puedo llegar a la irracionalidad_ —jugueteé un poco tocando la hamburguesa con una patata—. _Tal vez deberías tenerlo en cuenta, y también si quieres tratar con alguien como yo, que tiene conflictos de autoestima. Éste era uno de los peros cuando me invitaste a la cama por primera vez, que iba a trastornarme con tantas mujeres babeando por ti y que yo no tendría derecho a decir nada._

—Ahora sí tienes derecho.

—_No me tomas en serio._ —Sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado y le di otro mordisco a la hamburguesa.

—_No he sido más seria en toda mi vida. _—Me pasó un dedo por la comisura de la boca y le dio un lengüetazo a la pizca de salsa que había recogido_—. No sólo tú puedes resultar posesiva; yo soy muy acaparadora con lo que es mío._

No lo dudé ni un instante.

Le di otro mordisco a la comida y me puse a pensar en la noche que teníamos por delante. Estaba impaciente hasta no poder más. Me moría por ver a Quinn desnuda. Me moría por pasarle las manos y la boca por todo el cuerpo. Me moría por tener otra oportunidad de volverla loca. Y me apremiaba la necesidad de estar debajo de ella, de sentir su peso, sus arremetidas dentro de mí, de notar que se corría frenética y profundamente en mis entrañas…

—_Sigue pensando en eso_ —me dijo de pronto—_ y volverás tarde otra vez._

Levanté las cejas en un gesto de asombro.

—¿Cómo sabes en qué estoy pensando?

—_Cuando estás excitada, se te pone una mirada especial. Espero provocarte esa mirada tan a menudo como sea posible_. —Quinn tapó el plato y se levantó. Luego, sacó una tarjeta de visita y la dejó a mi lado. Vi que había escrito en el reverso los números de su teléfono móvil y del fijo de su casa

—. _Te parecerá una tontería decirte esto después de la conversación que hemos tenido, pero necesito el número de tu móvil._

_—¡Ah, sí!_ —Me costó trabajo dejar atrás los pensamientos libidinosos—. _Pero antes necesito comprarme uno. Está en la lista de cosas importantes que tengo que hacer._

_—¿Qué pasó con el que usaste para mandarme mensajes la semana pasada?_

Arrugué la nariz, en una expresión de disgusto.

—_Mi padre ha estado usándolo para rastrear mis movimientos por la ciudad. Se pasa un pelo… intentando protegerme._

—_Ya entiendo_. —Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos—._Te referías a eso cuando decías que tu padre te acosaba._

_—Sí, desgraciadamente._

—_Bueno, pues nos ocuparemos de lo del teléfono a la salida del trabajo, antes de ir al gimnasio. Te conviene tenerlo por seguridad. Y, además, quiero poder llamarte cuando me apetezca._

Dejé una cuarta parte de la hamburguesa porque ya no podía comer más, y me limpié la boca y las manos.

—_Estaba deliciosa, gracias._

_—De nada_ —se inclinó hacia mí y me besó brevemente en la boca—. _¿Necesitas ir al baño?_

_—Sí. Voy a sacar el cepillo de dientes que llevo en el bolso._

Unos minutos después, me encontraba de pie en un cuarto de baño escondido tras una puerta que combinaba a la perfección con los paneles de caoba que había detrás de las pantallas planas. Nos cepillamos los dientes una al lado del otra ante el doble lavabo y cruzamos las miradas en el espejo. Era una escena muy doméstica, muy _normal_, y aun así nos llenaba de placer.

—_Te acompañaré hasta abajo_ —me dijo, dirigiéndose al perchero.

Yo iba siguiéndole, pero me desvié al pasar cerca de su mesa. Me acerqué a ella y puse la mano en el espacio vacío que quedaba delante de la silla.

_—¿Es aquí donde pasas la mayor parte del día?_

_—Sí._ —Le vi ponerse la chaqueta y me dieron ganas de morderle, tan apetecible me resultaba.

En vez de eso, me senté sobre la mesa. Según mi reloj me quedaban cinco minutos, el tiempo justo para volver a mi puesto, pero no pude resistir la tentación de ejercer mis nuevos derechos.

—_Siéntate_ —le pedí, señalándole la silla.

Hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero no discutió y se acomodó en la silla.

Separé las piernas y le hice señas con el dedo para que se aproximara.

—_Más cerca_.

Se echó hacia delante, llenando el espacio que quedaba entre mis muslos. Me abrazó por las caderas y me miró.

_—Rachel, un día de éstos te voy a follar aquí mismo._

_—Sólo un beso por ahora_ —susurré, inclinándome para besarla. Apoyé las manos en sus hombros y le pasé la lengua por los labios; luego la introduje en su boca y le acaricié con delicadeza. Gimiendo, ahondó el beso, comiéndome la boca de una manera que me dejó dolorida y húmeda.


	10. Chapter 10

—Un día de éstos —repetí yo pegada a sus labios— me pongo de rodillas debajo de esta mesa y te chupo todo. A lo mejor mientras estás hablando por teléfono y juegas con tus millones como si fuera el Monopoly. Usted, señora Fabray, pasará de la casilla Go y recogerá sus doscientos dólares.

Su boca se curvó contra la mía.

—Ya sé lo que va a pasar. Me vas a hacer perder la cabeza y correrme en cualquier parte posible de tu duro y sexy cuerpo.

—¿Estás quejándote?

—Se me está haciendo la boca agua, cielo.

Aquella palabra me desconcertó, aunque me pareció muy dulce.

—¿Cielo?

Asintió con una especie de canturreo, y me besó.

Resultaba increíble lo decisiva que podía ser una hora. Salí del despacho de Quinn con un estado de ánimo completamente distinto al de cuando entré. El contacto de su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda me hacía disfrutar por anticipado en vez de sentirme amargada como cuando llegué allí.

Le dije adiós a Scott con la mano y le dediqué una sonrisa radiante a la nada sonriente recepcionista.

—Creo que no le gusto —le dije a Quinn mientras esperábamos al ascensor.

—¿A quién?

—A tu recepcionista.

Echó un vistazo hacia allá, y a la pelirroja se le iluminó la cara.

—Bueno —murmuré—, tú sí le gustas.

—Yo le garantizo el sueldo.

Hice un mohín.

—Sí, seguro que es eso. Apuesto a que no tiene nada que ver con que seas la mujer más sexy de la tierra.—

¿Lo soy en este momento? —Me sujetó contra la pared, con una mirada ardiente.

Le toqué el abdomen y, al notar cómo se endurecían las líneas de su firme musculatura, me mordí el labio inferior.

—Sólo era una observación.

—A _mí _me gustas. —Con las manos contra la pared, a ambos lados de mi cabeza, bajó la boca hasta la mía y me besó dulcemente.

—Tú a mí también, pero ¿eres consciente de que estás en el trabajo?

—¿Y de qué sirve ser jefa si no puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana?

—Humm…

Cuando llegó un ascensor, me agaché por debajo de un brazo de Quinn y entré. Ella me siguió y, como una depredadora, me sujetó por detrás para atraerme hacia ella. Metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi chaqueta y tiró de ellos hasta los huesos de las caderas, manteniéndome inmovilizada. La calidez de su contacto, tan próximo al punto donde más rabiaba yo por ella, era toda una tortura. En venganza, moví el culo contra eñña y sonreí cuando la oí respirar fuerte y noté que tenía una erección.

—Pórtate bien —me regañó con cierta brusquedad—, tengo una reunión dentro de quince minutos.

—¿Pensarás en mí cuando estés sentada a tu mesa?

—Sin duda alguna. Y tú vas a pensar en mí cuando estés sentada a la tuya. Es una orden, señorita Berry.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra su pecho, encantada con el tono autoritario de su voz.

—No podría ser de otro modo, señora Fabray, teniendo en cuenta cómo pienso en ti dondequiera que esté. Salimos juntas al llegar al vigésimo piso.

—Gracias por comer conmigo.

—Creo que eso me toca a mí decirlo. —Me alejé un poco—. Hasta luego, Oscura y Peligrosa.

Se sorprendió al oír el apodo que le había puesto.

—A las cinco. No me hagas esperar.

Llegó uno de los ascensores de la izquierda. Tina salió de él y Quinn entró, su mirada fija en la

mía hasta que se cerraron las puertas.

—¡Jo! —exclamó Tina—, qué suerte. Me muero de envidia.

No se me ocurrió nada que decir. Todavía era todo muy reciente y tenía miedo de gafarlo. En el fondo de mi alma sabía que aquellos sentimientos de felicidad no podían durar mucho. Todo iba _demasiado _bien. Corrí a mi mesa y me puse a trabajar.

—Rachel —levanté la mirada y vi a Blaine en el umbral de su despacho—, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

—Por supuesto —cogí la tableta, a pesar de que el tono de su voz y la expresión adusta que tenía me decían que no iba a necesitarlo. Cuando Blaine cerró la puerta a mis espaldas, aumentaron mis temores—.

¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. —Esperó hasta que me senté y después ocupó la silla que estaba a mi lado, en vez de la de su escritorio—. No sé cómo decir esto…

—Sólo dilo. Supongo que lo entenderé.

Me miró con ojos compasivos y un cierto sonrojo.

—No me corresponde a mí interferir; sólo soy tu jefe y eso comporta unos límites, pero voy a traspasarlos porque me caes bien, Rachel, y quiero que trabajes aquí durante mucho tiempo.

Se me encogió el corazón.

—Qué bien, porque me encanta mi trabajo.

—Vale, vale, me alegro —me dirigió una sonrisa fugaz—. Bueno… que tengas cuidado con Fabray, ¿de acuerdo?

Me alarmé ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—De acuerdo.

—Es brillante, rica y sexy, así que comprendo que te atraiga. Con todo lo que yo quiero a Kurt, todavía me pongo nervioso cerca de Fabray. Tiene mucho gancho. —Blaine hablaba deprisa y gesticulaba con evidente turbación—. Tampoco me extraña que se interese por ti: eres guapa, inteligente, sincera, atenta… podría seguir así un buen rato porque eres estupenda.

—Gracias —contesté en voz baja, con la esperanza de que no se me viera tan mal como yo me sentía.

Aquella especie de advertencia por parte de un amigo, y el que otra gente pensara de mi que sólo era otra chica-de-la-semana, eran la clase de cosas que hacían mella en mi inseguridad.

—Es que no quiero que te hagan daño —dijo entre dientes, y parecía estar pasándolo tan mal como yo

—. En parte es por egoísmo, lo admito. No quiero perder a una ayudante magnífica porque no quiera trabajar en un edificio cuyo propietaria es un ex.

—Blaine , significa mucho para mí que te preocupes y que me consideres valiosa, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya soy mayorcita. Además, nada va hacer que deje este empleo.

Respiró aliviado.

—Muy bien, entonces dejémoslo y vamos a trabajar.

Y así lo hicimos, pero me preparé para futuros disgustos suscribiéndome a la alerta diaria de Google con el nombre de Quinn. Y cuando llegaron las cinco, la certeza de mis muchas debilidades se extendía sobre mi felicidad como una mancha de aceite.

Quinn fue tan puntual como me había asegurado que sería, y no pareció darse cuenta de mi ánimo pensativo mientras bajábamos en un ascensor abarrotado. Más de una mujer le dirigió furtivas miradas, pero a mí no me importó mucho. Era muy atractiva; lo raro habría sido que no hubieran reparado en ella.

Me cogió de la mano cuando pasamos los torniquetes y entrelazamos los dedos. Aquel sencillo gesto significó tanto para mí en aquella ocasión que le apreté un poco más. Pero debía tener cuidado. En el momento en que me mostrase agradecida de que pasara el tiempo conmigo sería el principio del fin. Si eso ocurría, ni yo me respetaría a mí misma ni ella me respetaría tampoco.


	11. Chapter 11

Primero fuimos a la tienda de telefonía móvil. La encargada que nos atendió parecía muy susceptible al magnetismo de Quinn. Se desvivía en cuanto ella mostraba el menor interés en cualquier cosa, y enseguida se lanzaba dar detalladas explicaciones e invadía su espacio para hacerle demostraciones.

Yo intentaba separarme de ellas y buscar a alguien que me atendiera a _mí_, pero Quinn me agarraba de la mano y no dejaba que me separase de su lado. Luego discutimos sobre quién iba a pagar; parecía pensar que debía ser ella, aunque el teléfono y la cuenta eran míos.

—Ya te has salido con la tuya al elegir el proveedor —señalé, apartando su tarjeta de crédito y empujando la mía para que la chica la cogiera.

—Porque es práctico. Al pertenecer a la misma red, las llamadas que me hagas son gratis. —Cambió las tarjetas hábilmente.

—Como no quites de ahí esa puñetera tarjeta, no te llamaré en absoluto.

Eso sí funcionó, aunque era evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Tendría que superarlo.

Cuando volvimos al Bentley, parecía haber recuperado el humor.

—Ya puedes dirigirte al gimnasio, Angus —le dijo a su chófer, acomodándose en el asiento.

Entonces sacó su _smartphone _del bolsillo. Grabó mi nuevo número en su lista de contactos; luego me cogió de las manos mi teléfono nuevo y programó mi lista con los números de teléfono de su casa, de su oficina y de sus móviles.

Apenas había terminado cuando llegamos al CrossTrainer. Como era de esperar, aquel moderno gimnasio de tres plantas era el sueño de cualquier entusiasta de la salud. Me impresionó la elegancia y la máxima calidad de hasta el último rincón. Incluso el vestuario de mujeres era como sacado de una película de ciencia-ficción.

Pero lo que realmente me puso la piel de gallina fue la mismísima Quinn cuando, al terminar de ponerme la ropa de deporte, me la encontré esperándome en el pasillo. Ella llevaba unos pantalones cortos y top negro, lo cual me permitió ver por primera vez sus brazos y piernas desnudos.

Me paré tan de repente que alguien que venía detrás se chocó conmigo. No sabía cómo disculparme; estaba demasiado ocupada devorando visualmente el cuerpo de Quinn. Tenía unas piernas tonificadas y vigorosas, perfectamente proporcionadas a sus esbeltas caderas y cintura. Se me hacía la boca agua cuando le miraba los brazos. Tenía unos bíceps delineados a la perfección, y las gruesas venas que le recorrían los antebrazos le daban un aspecto brutal y endemoniadamente sexy al mismo tiempo. Llevaba el pelo recogido atrás, lo que hacía resaltar la definición del cuello, las mandíbulas y los rasgos esculturales de su rostro.

_¡Dios! _Conocía a aquella mujer íntimamente. No acababa de asimilarlo, no con la prueba irrefutable de su excepcional belleza allí delante.

Y estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Separándose de la pared donde había estado apoyada, vino hacia mí, luego me rodeó. Me recorrió con los dedos el estómago y la espalda desnudos según daba la vuelta, poniéndome la carne de gallina.

Cuando se detuvo delante de mí, le eché los brazos al cuello y le incliné hacia mí para plantarle un sonoro y juguetón beso en la boca.

—¿Pero qué demonios llevas puesto? —preguntó, ligeramente apaciguada por mi entusiástico recibimiento.

—Ropa.

—Pareces desnuda con ese _top_.

—Creía que te gustaba desnuda. —En mi fuero interno estaba muy satisfecha con la elección que había hecho aquella misma mañana antes de saber que ella me acompañaría. La parte superior consistía en un triángulo con tiras largas en los hombros y las costillas que se sujetaban con Velcro y que podía llevarse de diversas maneras, lo cual permitía determinar en qué punto necesitaban los pechos un mayor soporte. Estaba especialmente diseñado para mujeres curvilíneas, y era el primer _top _que había tenido que evitaba que fuera por ahí rebotando. A lo que Quinn ponía peros era al color carne, que hacía juego con las rayas de los pantalones negros de yoga que llevaba.

—Me gustas desnuda _en privado _—dijo entre dientes—. Tendré que estar contigo cada vez que

vengas al gimnasio.

—No me quejaré, puesto que me encanta la vista que tengo delante en este momento. —Y además, de alguna manera perversa me excitaba que se mostrase posesiva después del dolor que me había ocasionado su abandono del sábado por la noche. Una muestra de dos extremos muy diferentes, la primera de muchas, estaba segura.

—Terminemos con esto. —Me agarró de la mano y me alejó de los vestuarios, a la vez que cogía dos toallas con logo de un montón junto al que pasamos—. Quiero echarte un polvo.

—Quiero que me echen un polvo.

—¡Joder, Rachel! —Me agarraba con tanta fuerza que me hacía daño—. ¿Adónde vamos? ¿Pesas?

¿Máquinas? ¿Cintas?

—A las cintas. Me apetecer correr un poco.

Me llevó en esa dirección. Vi cómo las mujeres le seguían con la mirada, y luego con los pies.

Querían estar en la parte del gimnasio donde estuviera ella, y no podía culparlas. Yo también me moría por verle en acción.

Cuando llegamos a las aparentemente interminables filas de cintas de correr y bicicletas, nos encontramos con que no había dos cintas libres contiguas.

Quinn se acercó a un hombre que tenía una libre a cada lado.

—Le estaría muy agradecida si se corriera una más allá.

El tipo me miró y sonrió.

—Sí, claro.

—Muchas gracias.

Quinn se subió a la cinta del hombre y me hizo un gesto para que me subiera a la de al lado. Antes de que programara su ejercicio, me incliné hacia ella.

—No quemes mucha energía —susurré—. La primera vez te quiero en la postura del misionero. Hace tiempo que fantaseo con la idea de tenerte encima follándome con todas tus fuerzas.

Sus ojos me taladraron.

—Rachel, ni te imaginas.

Casi mareada sólo de pensarlo y con una agradable sensación de poderío femenino, me subí en la cinta y empecé a caminar a paso ligero. Mientras calentaba, puse mi iPod para que reprodujera canciones al azar, y cuando sonó «SexyBack», de Justin Timberlake, apreté el paso y fui a por todas. Para mí correr era un ejercicio tanto físico como mental. A veces deseaba que corriendo deprisa pudiera alejarme de todo aquello que me atormentaba.

Al cabo de veinte minutos aflojé el ritmo, luego paré, aventurándome finalmente a echar un vistazo a Quinn, que corría con la fluidez de una maquinaria bien engrasada. Estaba viendo la CNN en las pantallas de arriba, pero me dedicó una rápida sonrisa mientras me secaba el sudor de la cara. Bebí agua de la botella mientras me dirigía a las máquinas, y elegí una desde la que podía verla.

Siguió corriendo hasta los treinta minutos; luego fue a hacer pesas, sin perderme de vista en ningún momento. Mientras hacía ejercicio rápida y eficientemente, no pude por menos de pensar en lo sexy que era. Claro que yo conocía muy bien lo que había en aquellos pantalones cortos, pero, pese a todo, era una mujer que trabajaba detrás de una mesa y no obstante se mantenía en perfecto estado de forma.

Cuando cogí una pelota para hacer unos abdominales, se acercó a mí uno de los monitores. Como cabría esperar de un gimnasio de primer orden, era guapo y con un físico muy agraciado.

—Hola —me saludó, con una sonrisa de estrella de cine que exhibía unos perfectos dientes blancos.

Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos casi del mismo color—. Eres nueva, ¿no? No te había visto antes por aquí.

—Sí, es la primera vez que vengo.

—Soy Daniel. —Alargó la mano, y yo le dije mi nombre—. ¿Encuentras todo lo que necesitas, Rachel?

—Hasta ahora sí, gracias.

—¿De qué sabor has elegido el batido de frutas?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Perdona?

—El batido que dan con la demostración gratuita. —Cruzó los brazos y se le marcaron sus enormes bíceps en las estrechas mangas del polo de su uniforme—. ¿No te dieron uno en el bar cuando te apuntaste? Se supone que tienen que dártelo.

—Ah, bueno. —Me encogí de hombros tímidamente, pensando que era un bonito detalle de todas formas—. No me han hecho la demostración habitual.

—¿Te han enseñado las instalaciones? Si no, puedo hacerlo yo. —Me tocó el codo ligeramente y me señaló las escaleras—. También tienes derecho a una hora de entrenamiento personal. Podríamos hacerlo esta tarde o quedar para un día de esta semana. Y estaría encantado de acompañarte al bar de comida saludable y tachar eso de la lista también.

—La verdad es que no puedo. —Arrugué la nariz—. No soy miembro.

—Ah. —Me hizo un guiño—. Has venido con un pase temporal. Está bien. No se puede esperar que tomes una decisión sin tener un conocimiento completo. Pero te aseguro que CrossTrainer es el mejor gimnasio de Manhattan.

Quinn apareció detrás de Daniel.

—El conocimiento completo está incluido —dijo, dando la vuelta para ponerse detrás de mí y

agarrarme por la cintura— cuando se es la novia de la dueña.

La palabra _novia _reverberó en mi interior, provocando que un torrente de adrenalina inundara mi organismo. Aún estaba asimilando que tuviéramos ese nivel de compromiso, pero eso no me impidió pensar que la denominación sonaba bien.

—Señora Fabray. —Daniel se enderezó y retrocedió un paso, luego alargó la mano—. Es un honor conocerle.

—Daniel me tiene entusiasmada con este lugar —le dije a Quinn cuando se estrechaban la mano.

—Creí que ya lo había hecho _yo_. —Tenía el pelo húmedo de sudor y olía a gloria. No sabía que una mujer sudorosa pudiera oler tan bien.

Deslizó las manos por mis brazos y noté sus labios en la coronilla.

—Vámonos. Hasta luego, Daniel.

Yo le dije adiós con la mano según nos íbamos.

—Gracias, Daniel.

—Cuando quiera.

—Ya, ya —masculló Quinn—. No dejaba de mirarte las tetas.

—Son unas tetas muy bonitas.

Emitió un tenue gruñido. Yo me aguanté la risa.

Me dio un azote en el trasero lo bastante fuerte como para hacerme dar un paso delante y dejarme un escozor incluso a través de los pantalones.

—Esa maldita tirita que tú llamas camisa no deja mucho a la imaginación. No tardes mucho en

ducharte. No vas a tardar en sudar otra vez.

—Un momento. —Le cogí del brazo antes de que pasara de largo por el vestuario de mujeres—. ¿Te desagradaría que te dijera que no quiero que te duches? ¿Si te dijera que me gustaría encontrar un lugar cercano donde pudiera saltar sobre ti mientras estás sudando?

Quinn apretó la mandíbula y su mirada se nubló peligrosamente.

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme por tu seguridad, Rachel. Coge tus cosas. Hay un hotel a la vuelta de la esquina.

No nos cambiamos de ropa ninguna de los dos y a los cinco minutos estábamos fuera. Quinn

caminaba con paso enérgico y yo me daba prisa para seguirle el ritmo. Cuando de repente se paró, se dio la vuelta y me echó hacia atrás con un beso ardiente y apasionado en la abarrotada acera, me quedé tan anonadada que no pude hacer nada. Aquella gozosa fusión de nuestras bocas, llena de pasión y dulce espontaneidad, hizo que me doliera el corazón. A nuestro alrededor la gente rompió a aplaudir.

Cuando me enderezó, estaba mareada y sin respiración.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunté entrecortadamente.

—Un preludio. —Reanudó la carrera al hotel más cercano, del que no pude ni ver el nombre, cuando entramos a toda prisa delante del portero y derechos a los ascensores. Me di cuenta de que la propiedad era una de las de Quinn incluso antes de que el director le saludara por su nombre en el momento en que se cerraban las puertas del ascensor.

Quinn dejó caer la bolsa de deporte en el suelo del ascensor, se afanó en desentrañar cómo quitarme el _top _deportivo. Estaba yo dándole manotadas para que me dejara cuando se abrieron las puertas y ella cogió la bolsa. No había nadie esperando en nuestra planta ni nadie en el pasillo. De alguna parte sacó una llave maestra, e instantes después estábamos en una habitación.

Me abalancé sobre ella, metiéndole las manos por debajo del top para sentir su piel húmeda y la dureza de sus músculos.

—Desnúdate. Pero _¡ya!_


	12. Chapter 12

Se reía mientras se quitaba las deportivas con la puntera y se sacaba el top por la cabeza.

¡Dios mío!… verle en carne y hueso… —toda ella, al caerle al suelo los pantalones cortos— fue un cortocircuito sináptico. No había ni un solo gramo de carne en ninguna parte, sólo duros bloques de afilado músculo. Tenía unos abdominales perfectos y aquella V de músculo súper sexy de la pelvis que Santana llamaba el Lomo de Apolo. Quinn no se depilaba las piernas porque no necesitaba hacerlo, como hacía Santana, pero se notaba que ponía en ella el mismo cuidado que en el resto de su cuerpo. Era una dama en toda regla, la personificación de todo lo que codiciaba, con lo que fantaseaba y lo que deseaba.

—Me he muerto y estoy en el cielo —dije, mirando sin disimulo.

—Tú sigues vestida. —La emprendió con mi ropa, arrancándome el _top _sin que me diera tiempo a respirar. Tiró de mis pantalones y yo me quité las deportivas a patadas, con tanta prisa que perdí el equilibrio y me caí en la cama. Apenas había recuperado el aliento cuando ya le tenía encima.

Rodamos por el colchón hechas un revoltijo. Por donde me tocaba iba dejando estelas de fuego. El olor limpio y natural de su piel se convirtió de inmediato en un embriagador afrodisíaco que espoleó mi deseo hasta la locura.

—Eres guapísima, Rachel. —Me plantó una mano en un pecho y a continuación empezó a comerme el pezón.

Grité al sentir aquel calor abrasador y el azote de su lengua, notando cómo me tensaba en lo más íntimo con cada suave lametón. Deslizaba mis codiciosas manos por su piel húmeda de sudor, acariciando y apretando, buscando los puntos que le hacían aullar y gemir. Entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas para intentar darle la vuelta, pero pesaba demasiado y era demasiado fuerte.

Levantó la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Esta vez me toca a mí.

Lo que sentía por ella en aquel momento, viendo aquella sonrisa y aquel fuego en sus ojos, era tan intenso que dolía. Demasiado rápido, pensé. Estaba cayendo muy deprisa.

—Quinn…

Me besó profundamente, lamiéndome la boca de aquella forma tan suya. Pensé que podría conseguir que me corriera con un simple beso, si ambas le dedicábamos el tiempo suficiente. Todo en ella me excitaba, desde cómo la veía y la sentía yo bajo mis manos hasta la forma en que me miraba y me tocaba.

Lo que codiciosa y calladamente exigía de mi cuerpo, la intensidad con que me daba placer y obtenía el suyo a cambio, me volvía loca.

Pasé las manos por su sedoso pelo húmedo. Su pecho me atormentaba los pezones erectos, y el contacto de su cuerpo, duro como una piedra, con el mío bastaba para ponerme húmeda y

anhelante.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo —susurró, desplazando los labios desde mi mejilla hasta la garganta. Con una mano me acariciaba el torso desde el pecho a la cadera—. No me sacio de ella.

—Tampoco has tenido oportunidad —me burlé.

—Creo que nunca podré saciarme. —Mordisqueando y lamiéndome el hombro, descendió hasta

cogerme el otro pezón entre los dientes. Tiró de él, y el pequeño ramalazo de dolor hizo que se me arqueara la espalda con un tenue grito—. Nunca he deseado nada tanto.

—¡Házmelo, entonces!

—Todavía no —murmuró, deslizándose hacia abajo, rodeándome el ombligo con su lengua—. Aún no estás lista.

—¡Qué! ¡Oh, Dios!… No puedo estarlo más. La tiré del pelo, intentando que subiera.

Quinn me cogió de las muñecas y me las sujetó contra el colchón.

—Tienes un coño pequeño y apretado, Rachel. Te haré daño si no ablandas y te relajas.

Sentí un violento estremecimiento de excitación. Me encendía cuando hablaba tan abiertamente de sexo. Entonces volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo y me tensé.

—No, Quinn. Tengo que ducharme para eso.

Hundió la cabeza en mi hendidura y yo forcejeé para zafarme, y me ruboricé, avergonzada de repente.

Me pellizcó en la cara interior del muslo con los dientes.

—Para ya.

—No, por favor. No tienes que hacerlo.

Su furibunda mirada apaciguó mis frenéticos movimientos.

—¿Crees que tengo un sentimiento hacia tu cuerpo diferente del que tienes tú hacia el mío? — preguntó con aspereza—. Te deseo, Rachel.

Me lamí los labios resecos, tan sumamente enardecida por su deseo animal que no pude articular palabra. Gruñó suavemente y se sumergió en busca de la carne resbaladiza de entre mis piernas. Me introdujo la lengua, lamiendo y separando los sensibles pliegues. Mis caderas se agitaban nerviosas; mi cuerpo, en silencio, pedía más. Era una sensación tan increíble que podría haber llorado.

—¡Joder, Rachel! Llevo queriendo comerte el coño desde el día en que te conocí.

Mientras la suavidad aterciopelada de su lengua vibraba sobre mi clítoris hinchado, yo hincaba la cabeza en la almohada.

—Sí. Así. Haz que me corra.

Lo hizo, succionando de la manera más delicada y con un lametón enérgico. Me retorcía con las sacudidas del orgasmo, tensándome en lo más íntimo, temblándome las extremidades. Me clavó la lengua en el sexo mientras se convulsionaba, estremeciéndose con aquella penetración superficial, queriendo que entrara más adentro. Sus gemidos vibraban contra mi carne inflamada, haciendo que el clímax se prolongara. Se me saltaron las lágrimas y me rodaron hacia las sienes, el placer físico estaba destruyendo el muro que contenía mis sentimientos.

Y Quinn no se detuvo. Rodeó la trémula entrada de mi cuerpo con la punta de la lengua y empezó a lamer mi clítoris palpitante hasta que me aceleré otra vez. Me introdujo dos dedos que se retorcían y me acariciaban. Estaba tan sensible que me revolvía contra las embestidas. Cuando acercó los labios a mi clítoris y empezó a lamerme con movimientos rítmicos y regulares, volví a correrme, gritando con voz ronca. Luego me introdujo tres dedos, retorciéndolos y abriéndome.

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro; me ardía y me cosquilleaba cada centímetro de mi piel

—. No más.

—Una vez más —me engatusó con la voz quebrada—. Una vez más y después te follaré.

—No puedo…

—Sí que podrás. —Sopló, lanzándome una lenta corriente de aire en mi carne húmeda, y aquel

frescor sobre mi enfebrecida piel volvió a despertar las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas—. Me encanta ver cómo te corres, Rachel. Me encanta oír los ruidos que haces, cómo se estremece tu cuerpo…

Me masajeó un punto delicado de mi interior y me vino otro orgasmo en forma de lenta y ardiente delicia, no menos devastador, por ser más leve, que los dos anteriores.

Noté que su peso y su calor me abandonaban. El colchón se hundió al regresar ella, y ahora, con manos rudas, me colocó en el centro de la cama. Se puso encima de mí, sujetándome, colocando los antebrazos por fuera de mis bíceps y apretándolos hacia los lados, apresándome.

Miraba fascinada la austera belleza de su rostro. El deseo le endurecía los rasgos, tensa la piel de los pómulos y la mandíbula. Tenía los ojos tan oscuros y dilatados que se veían negros, y se supone que estaba contemplando la cara de una mujer que había sobrepasado los límites de su control. Para mí era importante que ella hubiera llegado hasta allí en beneficio mío y que lo hubiera hecho para satisfacerme y prepararme para lo que suponía que sería una dura cabalgada.

Me aferré a la colcha, cada vez más expectante. Se había asegurado de que yo me llevaba lo mío una y otra vez. Ésta era para ella.

—Fóllame —le ordené, desafiándole con los ojos.

—_Rachel_. —Soltó mi nombre al embestirme, hundiéndose hasta el fondo en una única y feroz arremetida.

Di un grito ahogado. Era gruesa, y con los movimientos sentía que se agrandaba y se ponía dura como una piedra y muy profunda. La conexión era asombrosamente intensa. Emocionalmente. Mentalmente. Nunca me había sentido tan completamente… tomada. Poseída.

Nunca pensé que podría soportar estar inmovilizada durante una relación sexual, y menos con mi pasado siendo el que era, pero el total dominio que Quinn ejercía de mi cuerpo aumentó mi deseo a un nivel exorbitante. Nunca había estado tan lanzada, lo cual parecía una locura después de lo que había experimentado con ella hasta ese momento.

Me apreté a ella, gozando de la sensación de tenerle dentro, llenándome.

Sus caderas se clavaban en las mías, empujaban como diciendo: _¿Me sientes? Estoy dentro de ti. Me perteneces._

Su cuerpo entero se endureció, los músculos del pecho y los brazos se estiraban cuando salía hasta la punta. La rígida tensión de sus abdominales era el único aviso que me daba antes de estrellarse hacia delante. Con fuerza.

Grité y su pecho resonó con un sonido profundo y primitivo.

—¡Dios!… ¡Qué sensación tan increíble!

Agarrándome con más fuerza, empezó a follarme, clavándome las caderas en el colchón con unas embestidas feroces. De nuevo me inundó una oleada de placer, que me penetraba con cada empellón de su cuerpo en el mío. _Así_, pensé. _Así es como te quiero_.

Hundió la cara en mi cuello y me sujetó con firmeza, hundiéndose rápidamente y con fuerza, diciendo, con la voz entrecortada, crudas y encendidas palabras de sexo que me volvían loca de deseo.

—Nunca había estado tan dura y tan llena. Estoy tan dentro de ti… que lo noto contra mi… noto la polla clavándose en ti.

Yo había dado por hecho que le tocaba a ella; sin embargo, seguía conmigo, seguía concentrado en mí, moviendo las caderas para provocarme placer en lo más íntimo y sensible. Emití un tenue sonido de desvalimiento y su boca se posó sobre la mía. Le deseaba desesperadamente, le clavaba las uñas en sus bombeantes caderas, luchaba con el impulso de mecerme al ritmo de las feroces embestidas de su gruesa polla.

Estábamos empapados de sudor, la piel caliente y pegajosa, respirando trabajosamente. Cuando en mi interior se avecinó un orgasmo, como una tormenta, todo mi ser se tensó y apretó, exprimiendo. Ella maldijo y me metió una mano por debajo de la cadera, agarrándome el trasero y levantándome hacia sus embestidas de manera que la punta de su polla pegaba una y otra vez en el punto que a ella le dolía.

—Córrete, Rachel —ordenó con aspereza—. Córrete ya.

Alcancé el clímax como un torrente que me dejó sollozando su nombre, realzada y magnificada la sensación por la forma en que ella retenía mi cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estremeciéndose.

—¡Ah, Rachel! —Me estrechó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar, subiendo y bajando las caderas mientras se vaciaba todo ella.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuvimos de aquella manera, uno encima del otro, con la boca en el hombro del otro, tratando de calmar y suavizar la garganta. Me palpitaba el cuerpo entero.

—¡Guau! —conseguí decir.

—Vas a matarme —murmuró ella con los labios en mi mandíbula—. Vamos a terminar follándonos la una a la otra hasta morir.

—¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada. —Me había controlado por completo, y ¿no había sido de lo más sexy?

—Respiras, que ya es bastante.

Me reí y la abracé.

Alcé la cabeza y la me acarició la nariz.

—Vamos a comer algo y luego lo haremos otra vez.

Enarqué las cejas.

—¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

—Toda la noche. —Giró las caderas y noté que seguía medio empalmado.

—Eres una máquina —le dije—. O una diosa.

—Tú tienes la culpa. —Con un beso suave y dulce, se levantó.

—Vamos a ducharnos y pediremos que nos suban la comida del restaurante. A menos que quieras bajar.—

No creo que pueda andar.

El relámpago de su sonrisa hizo que se me parara el corazón durante unos instantes.

—Me alegro de no ser el única.

—Tienes buen aspecto.

—Me siento fenomenal. —Volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama y me echó hacia atrás el pelo de la frente. Había dulzura en su cara, su sonrisa era cálida y afectuosa.

Me pareció ver algo en su mirada y se me agarrotó la garganta ante la posibilidad. Me dio miedo.

—Dúchate conmigo —dijo, pasándome la mano por el brazo.

—Espera a que me encuentre y voy para allá.

—Vale. —Entró en el cuarto de baño, ofreciéndome una inmejorable panorámica de su escultural espalda y su perfecto trasero. Suspiré, apreciando, desde un punto de vista puramente femenino, aquel magnífico ejemplar de mujer que ni podía sentir envidia del cuerpo que tenía.

Oí el agua de la ducha. Conseguí sentarme y deslizar las piernas a un lado de la cama, sintiéndome muy inestable. Me fijé en que el cajón de la mesilla estaba ligeramente abierto y a través de la abertura vi los condones.

Se me puso un nudo en el estómago. El hotel era lo bastante exclusivo como para ser de los que proporcionan condones junto con la obligada Biblia.

Con una mano temblorosa, abrí el cajón un poco más y encontré una considerable cantidad de profilácticos, además de un frasco de lubricante femenino y un gel espermicida. El corazón me latía desbocado otra vez. Recordé el recorrido, guiado por la lascivia, que nos llevó al hotel. Quinn ni siquiera preguntó si había alguna habitación disponible. Aunque dispusiera de una llave maestra, tendría que saber qué habitaciones estaban ocupadas antes de coger una… a menos que supiera de antemano que aquella habitación en particular estaría libre.

Claramente era _su _suite, un picadero con todo lo necesario para pasárselo en grande con las mujeres que le servían a ese propósito en la vida.

Cuando logré ponerme en pie y dirigirme hacia el armario, oí que se abría la puerta de cristal de la ducha en el cuarto de baño y a continuación se cerraba. Agarré los dos pomos de las puertas de lamas del armario de nogal, y las separé. Había una pequeña sección de ropa de mujer colgada de una barra metálica, camisas y pantalones de traje, así como vaqueros y chinos Me quedé helada y una tremenda tristeza arrasó con mi orgásmica euforia.

Los cajones de la derecha contenían camisetas perfectamente dobladas, calzoncillos tipo bóxer y calcetines. El superior de la izquierda estaba lleno de juguetes eróticos aún sin estrenar. No quise mirar los cajones inferiores. Ya había visto suficiente.

Me puse las bragas y cogí una de las camisas de Quinn. Mientras me vestía, repasé mentalmente los pasos que había aprendido durante la terapia: _Sácatelo. Cuéntale a tu pareja qué ha desencadenado esos sentimientos negativos. Afronta la reacción y trabaja en ella._

Tal vez, si no hubiera estado tan alterada por mis sentimientos hacia Quinn, podría haberlo hecho.

Tal vez, si no acabáramos de haber vivido aquella experiencia sexual tan alucinante, me habría sentido menos desnuda y vulnerable. Nunca lo sabría. Pero me sentía ligeramente sucia, un poco utilizada y muy dolida. Aquel descubrimiento había sido un golpe atroz, y como una cría pequeña, deseaba devolverle el daño. Cogí los condones, el lubricante y los juguetes y los tiré encima de la cama. Luego, cuando oí que me llamaba con voz risueña y juguetona, cogí mi bolso y me marché.


	13. Chapter 13

Mantuve la cabeza baja al pasar por el mostrador de recepción y salí del hotel por una puerta lateral.

Tenía la cara roja de vergüenza al recordar al gerente que había saludado a Quinn cuando entramos en el ascensor. Era fácil imaginarse lo que habría pensado de mí. Él debía de saber para qué tenía Quinn reservada la habitación. No podía soportar la idea de ser una de tantas y, sin embargo, eso es exactamente lo que había sido desde el momento en que entré en el hotel.

¿Tanto habría costado acercarse al mostrador y conseguir una habitación que sólo fuera para nosotras?

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo. Ya era de noche y la ciudad asumía una vida completamente diferente a la que tenía durante la jornada. Carros de comida humeante salpicaban las aceras, un puesto donde se vendían cuadros enmarcados, otro de camisetas, y otro, y otro más que tenía dos mesas plegables cubiertas de guiones de películas y series de televisión.

Con cada paso que daba se iba quemando la adrenalina de la huida. Se desvanecía el malicioso regocijo al imaginar a Quinn saliendo del baño y encontrándose con una habitación vacía y una cama llena de trastos desparramados. Empecé a calmarme… y a pensar seriamente en lo que acababa de

suceder.

¿Había sido pura coincidencia que Quinn me hubiera invitado a un gimnasio que estaba justo al lado de su picadero?

Recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido en su oficina a la hora de la comida y cómo se había esforzado para retenerme. Estaba tan confusa como yo respecto a lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras, y a mí me constaba lo fácil que era caer en los patrones establecidos. Después de todo, ¿no había caído yo en uno de los míos al salir huyendo? Había pasado bastantes años haciendo terapia como para salir corriendo cuando algo me dolía.

Completamente abatida, entré en un restaurante italiano y me senté a una mesa. Pedí un vaso de _syrah _y una _pizza _margarita, esperando que el vino y la comida aplacaran mi ansiedad y pudiera pensar con lucidez.

Cuando el camarero volvió con el vino, me bebí media copa sin saborearlo. Ya echaba de menos a Quinn y el ánimo alegre y divertido que tenía cuando me fui. Estaba invadida por su olor —la fragancia de su piel y de su sexo caliente y juguetón—. Me escocían los ojos y dejé resbalar unas lágrimas por las mejillas, a pesar de que era un restaurante muy concurrido. Llegó la comida, escarbé un poco en ella. Me sabía a cartón, aunque suponía que ni el cocinero ni el lugar tenían la culpa.

Acerqué la silla donde había puesto el bolso y saqué mi nuevo _smartphone _con la intención de dejar un mensaje en el contestador del doctor Travis. Me había sugerido que nos comunicáramos por videochat hasta que encontrara otro psicólogo en Nueva York y decidí aceptar su propuesta. Entonces fue cuando vi las veintiuna llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Quinn: «**La he cagado otra vez. No me dejes. Habla conmigo. Xfvr».**

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo. Sujeté el teléfono contra el pecho, sin saber qué hacer. No podía quitarme de la cabeza las imágenes de Quinn con otras mujeres. No podía dejar de imaginármela follando a todo follar con otra en aquella misma cama, usando juguetes con ella, volviéndola loca, obteniendo placer de su cuerpo.

Pensar en esas cosas era irracional e inútil, y me hacía sentir mezquina, y enferma.

Di un respingo cuando vibró el teléfono, y casi lo dejé caer. Me daba pena de mí misma y no sabía si dejar contestar al buzón de voz porque veía en la pantalla que era Quinn (además, era la único que tenía el número), pero no podía pasar de ella porque se veía que estaba desesperada. Con todo lo que había querido herirle antes, ahora me era imposible hacerlo.

—Hola. —Mi voz no parecía la mía, empañada como estaba de lágrimas y emoción.

—¡Rachel! Gracias a Dios —Quinn parecía muy preocupada—, ¿dónde estás?

Miré a mi alrededor pero no vi nada que me indicara el nombre del restaurante.

—No lo sé. Yo… lo siento, Quinn.

—No, Rachel. No lo sientas. Es culpa mía. Tengo que encontrarte ¿Puedes describir dónde estás? ¿Has ido andando?

—Sí, he venido andando.

—Sé por qué puerta saliste. ¿Hacia dónde fuiste luego? —Respiraba deprisa y se oían de fondo el ruido del tráfico.

—A la izquierda.

—¿Y luego te metiste por alguna calle lateral?

—Creo que no. No lo sé. —Busqué con la mirada algún camarero a quien preguntar—. Estoy en un restaurante italiano. Tiene mesas en la acera… y una verja de hierro forjado. Ventanas francesas. Por Dios, Quinn, yo…

Apareció su silueta en la entrada, con el teléfono pegado al oído. La reconocí de inmediato, la vi detenerse cuando me encontró sentada contra la pared del fondo. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que tenía en el hotel. Pasó de largo delante de la encargada, que le estaba diciendo algo, y fue directa hasta mí. Apenas me había puesto en pie cuando me atrapó entre sus brazos y me atrajo con fuerza hacia ella.

—Dios mío —temblando ligeramente, hundió la cara en mi cuello—, Rachel.

Yo también la abracé. Estaba fresca por la ducha reciente y me hizo darme cuenta de que yo también necesitaba una.

—No puedo estar aquí —dijo con voz trémula y separándose un poco para cogerme la cara con las manos—; no puedo dejarme ver en público ahora, ¿vienes a casa conmigo?

De algún modo mi expresión debió de traicionar mi persistente cautela, porque me besó en la frente y murmuró:

—No será como el hotel, te lo prometo. Mi madre es la única mujer que ha estado en mi casa, aparte del ama de llaves y el servicio.

—Esto es una idiotez —dije entre dientes—. Soy una idiota.

—No. —Me retiró el pelo hacia atrás y me susurró al oído—. Si tú me hubieras llevado a un sitio que reservaras para follar con otros, no lo habría soportado.

El camarero regresó y nos separamos.

—¿Le traigo una carta, señora?

—No hace falta —Quinn sacó la cartera del bolsillo posterior y le dio su tarjeta de crédito—, nos vamos ya.

Cogimos un taxi hasta su casa y no me soltó la mano en todo el tiempo. No debería haberme puesto tan nerviosa en el ascensor privado que nos llevaba al ático de Quinn en la Quinta Avenida. Los techos altos y la arquitectura de antes de la guerra no eran nuevos para mí y, en realidad, era de esperar si salías con una mujer que parecía tenerlo casi todo. Y las codiciadas vistas a Central Park, por supuesto que también las tenía.

Pero la tensión de Quinn era palpable, y ello me hizo darme cuenta de que para _ella _esto era algo importante. Cuando el ascensor se abrió directamente al vestíbulo de mármol del apartamento me dio un apretón en la mano antes de soltarme. Abrió la doble puerta de entrada para hacerme pasar, y pude notar su nerviosismo mientras observaba mi reacción.

La casa de Quinn era tan hermosa como la mujer que la habitaba. Muy diferente de su oficina, tan aséptica, moderna y fría. Su espacio privado era cálido y suntuoso, lleno de antigüedades y objetos de arte, realzados por preciosas alfombras Aubusson sobre relucientes suelos de maderas nobles.

—Es… impresionante —dije en voz baja, sintiéndome privilegiada de poder verlo. Era como un

atisbo del Quinn privado que yo me moría por conocer, y resultaba maravilloso.

—Entra —me llevó dentro del apartamento—.**_ Quiero que duermas aquí esta noche._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola : Gracias por sus reviews, disculpen la demora.. este fin de semana les ****subiré ****4 ****capítulos ****la novela es larga ****así ****que ****tendrán ****para rato..**

**Amor te amo demasiado! **

* * *

**—Entra —me llevó dentro del apartamento—. Quiero que duermas aquí esta noche.**

* * *

—_No tengo ropa ni mis cosas…_

—_Sólo necesitas un cepillo de dientes y tienes uno en el bolso. Podemos acercarnos a tu casa por la mañana y traemos lo demás. Te prometo que te llevaré a trabajar a tiempo_. —Me atrajo contra su cuerpo y apoyó la barbilla sobre mi cabeza—. _De verdad, me encantaría que te quedaras, Rachel. No te culpo por escaparte de aquella habitación, pero al ver que te habías ido me llevé un susto de muerte. Necesito estar contigo un poco más._

—_Necesito que me abraces_. —Metí las manos debajo de su camiseta para acariciar la dureza sedosa de su espalda desnuda—. _También me vendría bien una ducha._

Con la nariz en mi pelo, inhaló profundamente.

—_Me gusta que huelas como yo._

Pero me llevó a través de la sala de estar y un pasillo hasta la entrada de su dormitorio.

_—¡Vaya! _—exclamé cuando dio la luz. Una enorme cama trineo dominaba la estancia, de madera oscura, que parecía su favorita, y la ropa de cama de suave color crema. El resto del mobiliario iba a juego, y los accesorios eran de oro pulido. Era un espacio acogedor y frio, sin cuadros en las paredes que distrajeran de la serena vista nocturna de Central Park y los magníficos edificios residenciales del otro lado. Mi lado de Manhattan.

—_El baño está aquí._

Mientras yo observaba el tocador, que parecía estar hecho de una antigua vitrina de nogal con patas en forma de garra, ella sacó toallas de un armario del mismo estilo y me las entregó, moviéndose con aquella seguridad elegante y sensual que tanto admiraba en ella. Verla en su casa, con ropa informal, me llegó al alma. Saber que era la primera mujer que vivía esa experiencia con ella me emocionó aún más.

Sentí que la estaba viendo más desnuda que nunca.

—_Gracias._

Me miró y pareció entender que me refería a algo más que a las toallas.

—_Está muy bien tenerte aquí._

_—No tengo ni idea de cómo he terminado así, contigo_. —_Pero de verdad, de verdad, me encantaba._

_—¿Importa mucho?_ —Quinn se acercó a mí, levantándome la barbilla para besarme la punta de la nariz—. _Te dejaré una camiseta encima de la cama. ¿Qué te parecen caviar y vodka?_

—_Bueno, está un peldaño por encima de la pizza._

_—Petrossian's Ossetra_ —dijo, sonriendo.

—_Rectifico. Cientos de peldaños por encima_. —Sonreí yo también.

Me duché y me vestí con la enorme camisa de Fabray Industries que me había preparado. Luego llamé a Santana para decirle que pasaría la noche fuera y hacerle un breve resumen del incidente del hotel.

Santana soltó un silbido.

—_No sé qué decir._

Decía mucho de ella que no dijera nada.

Busqué a Quinn en la sala de estar y nos sentamos en el suelo para comer sobre la mesa de centro el costoso caviar con mini tostadas y nata fresca. Vimos una reposición de una serie policíaca ambientada en Nueva York que, curiosamente, incluía una escena filmada en la calle del Crossfire.

—_Creo que sería guay ver un edificio mío en la televisión_ —dije.

—_No está mal, si no cierran la calle durante varias horas para filmar_.

Le di un golpecito en un hombro con el mío.

—_Pesimista_.

Nos metimos en la cama de Quinn a las diez y media y vimos juntitas la mitad de un programa.

Saltaban chispas por el aire de la tensión sexual que había entre nosotros, pero ella no hizo ningún avance ni yo tampoco. Suponía que aún estaba intentando desagraviarme por lo del hotel, intentando demostrar que quería pasar tiempo conmigo sin necesidad de follar.

Funcionó. A pesar de desearlo tanto, se estaba bien estando sólo abrazadas.

Dormía desnuda, así que fue estupendo acurrucarse junto a ella. Puse una pierna sobre la suya, un brazo alrededor de su cintura y apoyé una mejilla sobre su corazón. No me acuerdo del final del programa, así que supongo que me quedé dormida antes de que terminara.

Cuando me desperté, aún estaba oscuro en la habitación y yo me había movido hasta el otro lado de mi mitad de la cama. Me incorporé para mirar la hora en el reloj digital de la mesilla de Quinn y vi que apenas eran las tres de la mañana. Yo solía dormir toda la noche de un tirón y pensé que tal vez había extrañado el lugar y eso me había quitado el sueño. Entonces Quinn emitió un quejido y se revolvió, muy inquieta, así que comprendí qué era lo que me había despertado. Escapaba de ella un murmullo dolorido junto a una respiración atormentada.

_—¡No me toques!_ —Murmuraba con violencia—. _¡Quítame esas manos asquerosas de encima!_

Me quedé helada, con el corazón a mil. Sus palabras, llenas de furia, rasgaban la oscuridad.

_—¡Maldito cabrón!_ —Se retorcía y daba patadas a las mantas. Arqueaba la espalda con un lamento que resultaba perversamente erótico—. _¡No! ¡Dios mío…! Me duele_.

Yo no podía soportar ver cómo se crispaba y estremecía.

—Quinn. —Como Santana a veces tenía pesadillas, yo sabía que no hay que tocar a nadie en ese trance, así que me arrodillé al lado de la cama y la llamé—: _Quinn, despierta._

Paralizada de súbito, se dejó caer de espaldas, tensa y expectante. Su respiración era agitada. Tenía la polla dura reposando sobre el vientre.

Le hablé con firmeza, aunque se me estaba rompiendo el corazón.

—_Quinn, estás soñando. Vuelve conmigo_.

Se desmadejó sobre el colchón.

_—¡Rachel!_

_—Me tienes aquí_. —Me alejé de la luz de la luna, pero no vi ningún brillo que me indicara que

tuviera los ojos abiertos—. _¿Estás despierta?_

Empezó a respirar con más calma, pero se quedó callada Tenía los puños cerrados en la sábana bajera. Me saqué por la cabeza la camisa que llevaba puesta y la dejé caer sobre la cama. Me acerqué sigilosamente, estirando una mano cautelosa para tocarle el brazo.

Como no se movía, la acaricié, deslizando suavemente los dedos sobre el duro músculo de sus bíceps.

—_Quinn…_

Se despertó con un sobresalto

_—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

Me senté sobre los talones, con las manos en los muslos. Me miró parpadeando y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Aún se percibía la pesadilla que la tenía atrapada, yo la notaba en la rigidez de su cuerpo.

_—¿Qué ocurre?_ —Preguntó con brusquedad, apoyándose en un codo—. _¿Estás bien?_

_—Te deseo._

Me estiré a su lado, alineando mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Presioné la cara contra su garganta, húmeda de sudor, y lamí con delicadeza la piel salada. Sabía por mis propias pesadillas que sentirte abrazada y querida podía devolver a los fantasmas al armario durante un rato. Me rodeó con los brazos y recorrió la curva de mi columna de arriba a abajo. Oí cómo se libraba del mal sueño con un suspiro largo y profundo.

La empujé hacia atrás, me subí encima de ella y sellé su boca con la mía. Su pene erecto apuntaba hacia los labios de mi sexo y yo me friccionaba con ella. Me sujetó la cabeza para tomar las riendas del beso, y el simple contacto de su mano en mi pelo me puso enseguida a punto. Froté el clítoris una y otra vez contra toda la grosura de su atributo y lo usé para masturbarme hasta que Quinn lanzó una brusca exclamación y se giró para ponerme debajo.

—_Quieres hacerlo ya?_ —musitó, antes de envolverme un pezón con los labios y lamerlo tiernamente.

Me encantó que no estuviese preparada. Aquél no era su picadero; era su casa y yo, la única amante que había llevado allí.

—_Ya sé que hablaste de intercambiar certificados de no padecer enfermedades contagiosas cuando tocamos el tema del control de enfermedades y ése es el comportamiento más responsable, pero…_

_—Yo confío en ti_. —Levantó la cabeza para mirarme a la pálida luz de la luna. Luego, separándome las rodillas, me penetró unos centímetros. Estaba ardiente y suave como la seda—. _Rachel _—me dijo, agarrándome muy fuerte—, _yo nunca… ¡Cuánto me gusta tocarte! ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí!_

Atraje sus labios hasta los míos y la besé.

—_Yo también._

Me desperté como me había quedado dormida, con Quinn encima y dentro de mí. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados de deseo mientras yo pasaba de la inconsciencia al placer encendido. Le caía el pelo por la cara y los hombros, alborotado, y así parecía todavía más sexy. Pero lo mejor de todo era que no había sombras en sus espléndidos ojos, ningún resto del sufrimiento que rondaba sus sueños.

—_Espero que no te importe_ —murmuró con una sonrisa malvada, saliendo y entrando—, pero estás suave y calentita. No puedo evitar desearte.

Estiré los brazos y arqueé la espalda, apretando los senos contra su pecho. Por las esbeltas ventanas rematadas por un arco entraba la tenue luz del amanecer que se extendía por el cielo.

—_Mmm… qué fácil sería acostumbrarse a despertar así._

—_Eso mismo pensé yo a las tres de la madrugada_. —Hizo girar las caderas y se hundió en mi cuerpo

—. _Pensé que podía devolver el favor._

Mi ser entero se activó, con el pulso a toda pastilla.

—_Sí, por favor_.

Santana se había ido ya cuando llegamos a mi apartamento; había dejado una nota diciendo que tenía trabajo, pero que volvería con tiempo de sobra para la _pizza _con Britt. Como el día anterior estaba demasiado disgustada para disfrutarla, no me importaba intentarlo de nuevo ahora que me sentía tan bien.

—_Tengo una cena de negocios esta noche_ —dijo Quinn, asomándose por encima de mi hombro para leer la nota_—. Esperaba que vinieras conmigo para hacerla más llevadera._

—_No puedo dejar tirada a Santana_ —dije en tono de disculpa y me volví a mirarle—. _Las chicas antes que las pollas y todo eso._

Frunció los labios y me aprisionó contra la encimera. Llevaba un traje que yo le había elegido, un Prada gris grafito, con un brillo muy sutil. Y como estaba tumbada en la cama mientras ella se vestía, tuve que contenerme para no quitárselo todo.

—_Santana no es una chica heterosexual completa, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. Quiero verte esta noche. ¿Puedo venir después de la cena y quedarme a dormir?_

Me estremecí de placer con sólo pensarlo. Le alisé la chaqueta con la sensación de que yo guardaba un secreto especial porque sabía exactamente cómo estaba sin ropa.

—_Me encantaría._

_—Bien_ —asintió con satisfacción—. _Haré café mientras te vistes_.

—_El café en grano está en el congelador. El molinillo, al lado de la cafetera. Me gusta con mucha leche y un poco de edulcorante._

Cuando volví, veinte minutos después, Quinn cogió dos tazas desechables y salimos. Paul nos apremió a salir por la puerta y a subir al asiento trasero del Bentley de Quinn, que nos estaba esperando. Mientras el chófer se incorporaba al tráfico, Quinn me echó un vistazo y dijo:

—_Decididamente, quieres matarme. ¿Te has puesto ligueros otra vez?_

Me levanté la falda y le enseñé el punto en que el liguero prendía la media negra de seda.

Soltó un taco entre dientes que me hizo sonreír. Yo llevaba un jersey de cuello alto de seda negra y manga corta a juego con una falda roja plisada, de limitada pero decente longitud, y unos zapatos Mary Janes de tacón. Como Santana no estaba para hacerme algo bonito en el pelo, me lo recogí en una cola de caballo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Estoy empalmada. —Hablaba con la voz ronca mientras se organizaba el interior de la bragueta—.

_¿Cómo quieres que aguante todo el día pensando en ti vestida de esa manera?_

_—Siempre está la hora de la comida_ —sugerí fantaseando con un polvo a mediodía en el sofá de la oficina de Quinn.

—_Hoy tengo un almuerzo de trabajo. La pospondría si no lo hubiera hecho ya ayer._

_—¿La cambiaste por mí? Me siento muy halagada_.

Se acercó y me rozó la mejilla con los dedos, un gesto afectuoso que ahora era habitual, tierno y muy íntimo. Estaba empezando a depender de aquellas caricias.

Apoyé la cara en la palma de su mano.

_—¿No puedes sacar quince minutos para mí?_

_—Lo intentaré. _

_—Llámame cuando sepas la hora._

Respiré hondo, busqué en mi bolso y cogí un regalo que no estaba segura de sí Quinn querría recibir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su pesadilla. Esperaba que lo que iba a darle le hiciera recordarme a mí y al polvo de las tres de la mañana, y le ayudaría a sobrellevar….

—_Tengo una cosa. Pensé_…

De pronto me pareció presuntuoso dárselo.

—¿_Qué pasa? —_Frunció el ceño.

—_Nada. Sólo que…_ —se lo solté de golpe—: _Mira, te he traído una cosa, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que es uno de esos regalos… bueno, no es un regalo de verdad. Estoy pensando que no sería adecuado y…_

_—Dámelo. _—Me tendió la mano con brusquedad.

—_Puedes rechazarlo sin problemas…_

_—Cállate, Rachel, dámelo ya_.

Lo saqué del bolso y se lo di.

Quinn miró la fotografía en completo silencio. Era lo último en marcos digitales, con imágenes troqueladas que tenían que ver con la graduación, incluida una esfera digital que marcaba las 3:00 A.M.

En la foto estaba yo posando en Coronado Beach, con un bikini de color coral y un gran sombrero de paja. Estaba bronceada, feliz y le tiraba un beso a Santana, que había hecho el papel de fotógrafa de alta costura, gritando palabras ridículas para animar: _Preciosa, cariño. Ponte atrevida. Ponte sexy._

_Espléndida. Ponte traviesa…guau…_

Me dio vergüenza y me moví, inquieta, en el asiento.

_—Como te dije, no tienes que quedarte con…_

_—Yo…_ —carraspeó—. _Gracias, Rachel._

_—Bueno… —_Agradecí ver el Crossfire por la ventanilla. Salté deprisa cuando el chófer se detuvo, y me arreglé la falda, sintiéndome cohibida.

—_Si quieres, me la quedo hasta más tarde_.

Quinn cerró la puerta del Bentley y negó con la cabeza.

—_Es mía, no te la voy a devolver._

Entrelazó los dedos de nuestras manos y señaló la puerta giratoria con la mano con que sostenía el marco. Me emocioné cuando comprendí que pensaba llevárselo al trabajo.

Una de las cosas divertidas del negocio de la publicidad era que ningún día era igual que el anterior. Estuve corriendo de acá para allá toda la mañana y ya estaba pensando en qué hacer durante la hora la comida cuando sonó el teléfono.

—_Oficina de Blaine Anderson. Le habla Rachel Berry._

_—Tengo noticias_ —dijo Santana a modo de saludo.

_—¿Qué?_ —se notaba por su voz que eran buenas noticias, fuera lo que fuera.

—He conseguido una campaña de Grey Isles.

—¡_Oh, Dios mío, Santana_! ¡_Es fantástico! Me encantan sus vaqueros._

_—¿Qué vas a hacer en el descanso para comer?_

Sonreí.

—_Celebrarlo contigo. ¿Puedes venir a las doce?_

_—Ya voy para allá._

Colgué y me balanceé en la silla, tan entusiasmada por lo de Santana que me entraron ganas de bailar.

Necesitaba algo que hacer para rellenar los quince minutos que quedaban hasta la hora del almuerzo, así que revisé mi correo y encontré una alerta de Google con el nombre de Quinn. Más de treinta entradas en sólo un día.

Abrí el correo y aluciné con todos los titulares de «mujer misteriosa» que aparecían. Pinché el primer enlace y me vi a mí misma en un blog de cotilleos.

Allí, a todo color, había una foto de Quinn besándome locamente en la acera de enfrente de su

gimnasio. El artículo adjunto era corto e iba al grano: _Quinn Fabray, la soltera más codiciada de Nueva York desde John F. Kennedy Jr., fue vista ayer besándose apasionadamente en público con una mujer misteriosa. Fuentes de Fabray Industries identificaron a la afortunada como la socialité Rachel Berry, hijastra del multimillonario Hiram y su esposo Leroy. Cuando se le preguntó por la naturaleza de la relación, dicha fuente confirmó que Miss Berry es la «actual pareja» de la magnate. Imaginamos que muchos corazones se estarán rompiendo esta mañana por todo el país._

_—¡Mierda!_ —exclamé.

Abrí rápidamente los otros enlaces del boletín y me encontré con la misma fotografía y similares pies de foto y artículos. Sobresaltada, me eché hacia atrás y pensé en qué significaba todo aquello. Si un solo beso era noticia de primera plana, ¿qué posibilidad tendríamos Quinn y yo de conseguir que nuestra relación funcionara?

Me temblaban las manos según cerraba las pestañas del navegador. No había tenido en cuenta a la prensa, pero debería haberlo hecho.

_—¡Maldita sea!_

El anonimato era mi aliado. Me protegía de mi pasado. Protegía a mi familia de la vergüenza, y a Quinn también. Ni siquiera tenía cuentas en redes sociales, de manera que sólo las personas con las que mantenía una estrecha relación podían encontrarme.

El muro delgado e invisible que había entre la atención mediática y yo había desaparecido.

_—¡Demonios!_ —exclamé en voz baja, al encontrarme en una dolorosa situación que podría haber evitado si hubiera empleado las neuronas en algo más aparte de Quinn.

Además, había que tener en cuenta cómo iba a reaccionar ella a todo esto… Me moría de vergüenza sólo de pensarlo. Y mi padre. No tardaría mucho en llamarme y sacar las cosas de quicio.

_—¡Mierda! —_Al acordarme de que él no tenía mi nuevo número de móvil, descolgué el teléfono de mi mesa y llamé a mi otro buzón de voz para ver si ya había intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo. Me estremecí al oír tenía el buzón lleno.

Colgué, agarré el bolso y me fui a almorzar, segura de que Santana me ayudaría a poner todo aquello en perspectiva. Estaba tan aturdida cuando llegué al vestíbulo que salí corriendo del ascensor con la sola idea de encontrar a mi compañera de piso. Cuando la vi, no me fijé en nadie más hasta que Quinn se hizo a un lado delante de mí y me cerró el paso.

—_Rachel._ —Me miró con el ceño fruncido. Cogiéndome del codo, me giró ligeramente. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en las dos mujeres y el hombre que me habían impedido verlae.

Les sonreí como buenamente pude.

_—Hola._

Quinn me presentó a las personas con las que había quedado para almorzar.

_—¿Qué ocurre? Pareces alterada._

_—Está por todos lados_ —susurré—. _Una foto de ti y de mí juntos_.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—_La he visto_.

La miré sorprendida, desconcertada por su despreocupación.

_—¿No te importa?_

_—¿Por qué iba importarme_? —respondió tranquilamente_—. Para una vez que dicen la verdad_…

Me asaltó una duda.

—_Lo has planeado tú. Tú has filtrado esta historia_.

—_Eso no es del todo cierto_ —dijo suavemente—. _El fotógrafo estaba allí por casualidad. Yo sólo le di una fotografía que valiera la pena imprimir, y dije a los de relaciones públicas que aclararan quién eres tú y lo que significas para mí._

—¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?_

—_Tú superas los celos a tu manera y yo a la mía. Ambas estamos fuera del mercado y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Qué problema tienes?_

_—Me preocupaba cómo reaccionarías, pero hay algo más… Hay cosas que no sabes y yo…_ —Inspiré profunda y temblorosamente_—. Nuestra relación no puede ser así, Quinn. No puede ser de dominio público. No quiero… ¡Maldita sea! No quiero avergonzarte_.

—_No podrías. Es imposible_. —Me retiró un mechón de pelo suelto de la cara—_. ¿Podemos hablar de ello luego? Si me necesitas…_

_—No, no pasa nada. Vete._

Santana se me acercó. Aun vestida con unos holgados pantalones de cargo negros y una camisa blanca de cuello pico daba la impresión de llevar ropa cara.

—¿_Todo bien?_

_—Hola, Santana. Todo bien._

Quinn me apretó la mano.

—_Disfruta del almuerzo y no te preocupes_.

Eso lo decía ella porque no sabía.

Y yo no sabía si seguiría queriéndome cuando lo hiciera.

Santana se me puso delante cuando Quinn se alejó.

—¿_Qué te preocupa? ¿Qué ocurre?_

_—Todo._ —Suspiré_—. Vámonos de aquí y te lo contaré mientras comemos._

_—Bueno_ —murmuró Santana, mirando el enlace que le había enviado desde mi _smartphone _al suyo—.

Eso sí que es un beso. La postura es todo un detalle. No podría parecer más colada por ti ni aunque se lo propusiera.

—_Ésa es la cuestión. —Tomé otro buen trago de agua—. Que se lo propuso._

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—_La semana pasada no dejabas de meterte con ella porque sólo le interesaba tu vagina. Esta semana está anunciando a los cuatro vientos que mantiene una seria y apasionada relación contigo, y tampoco estás contenta. Estoy empezando a compadecerla. Parece que todo lo que hace está mal._

Eso me dolió.

—_Los periodistas van a investigar, Santana, y encontrarán trapos sucios. Y como es material escabroso, lo esparcirán por todas partes, y pondrá a Quinn en una situación embarazosa._

—_Nena_. —Me puso una mano encima de la mía—. _Hiram enterró todo aquello._

_Hiram_. Me enderecé. No había pensado en mi padrastro. _Él vería avecinarse el desastre y se encargaría de taparlo porque sabía lo que supondría para mi padre el que aquello saliera a la luz. Aun así…_

_—Tengo que contárselo a Quinn. Tiene derecho a estar prevenida_.

Me sentía desgraciada sólo de pensar en esa conversación.

Santana sabía cómo funcionaba mi cabeza.

—_Me parece que te equivocas si crees que va a cortar y salir corriendo. Te mira como si no existiera nadie más._

Hurgué en la ensalada César que me había pedido.

—_Ella tiene sus propios demonios. Pesadillas. Se ha encerrado en sí misma, creo, por lo que sea que le reconcome._

_—Pero a ti te ha dejado entrar._

_—Y ya ha dado muestras de lo posesiva que podría ser respecto a esa relación. La he aceptado porque es un defecto que yo tengo también, pero aun así…_

—_Lo analizas todo hasta el cansancio, Rachel —dijo Santana—. Piensas que lo que ella siente por ti tiene que ser un golpe de suerte o un error. Alguien como ella no podría colgarse de ti por tu gran corazón y tu inteligencia, ¿verdad?_

_—No tengo la autoestima tan mal_ —protesté.

Tomó un sorbo de champán.

_—¿De veras? Pues dime algo que tú creas que le gusta de ti que no tenga nada que ver con el sexo ni la dependencia mutua._

Lo pensé y no se me ocurrió nada, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Vale —siguió, con un gesto de la cabeza—. _Y si por un casual Fabray tiene tantos problemas como nosotras, estará pensando lo mismo sólo que al revés, y se preguntará qué ve una chica tan despampanante como tú en un tipa como ella. Tienes dinero, así que ¿qué tiene ella aparte de ser una semental que no para de joder?_

_Apoyé la espalda en la silla y asimilé todo lo que había dicho._

_—Santana, cuánto te quiero._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Apoyé la espalda en la silla y asimilé todo lo que había dicho._**

**_—Santana, cuánto te quiero._**

* * *

Sonrió.

—_Lo mismo digo, mi vida. Si quieres un consejo: terapia de pareja. Es lo que siempre he pensado que haré yo cuando encuentre a la persona con la que sentar la cabeza. Y procura divertirte con ella. Tienes que tener tantos buenos ratos como malos; si no, todo se vuelve muy complicado y doloroso._

_Me acerqué y le apreté la mano._

_—Gracias._

_—¿Por qué? —_Quitó importancia a mi gratitud con un elegante gesto de la mano—. Es fácil criticar la vida de los demás. Tú sabes que no podría sobrellevar mis puntos débiles sin ti.

—_Que ahora mismo no tienes_ —señalé, centrando la atención en ella—. _Estás a punto de aparecer en la cartelera de Times Square. Vas a dejar de ser mi secreto. ¿No crees que deberíamos elevar la categoría de la cena de pizza a algo más acorde con la ocasión? ¿Qué te parece si sacamos la caja de Cristal que nos dio Hiram?_

_—Así se habla._

_—¿Vamos al cine? ¿Hay alguna película que quieras ver?_

—_Lo que tú quieras. No me gustaría interferir con un genio de los peliculones_.

Sonreí, sintiéndome mejor, como sabría que me sentiría después de una hora con Santana.

—Tú dime si me pongo muy espesa para darme cuenta de que Britt y tú queréis estar solas.

_—¡Ja! No te preocupes por eso. Tu agitada vida amorosa me hace sentir sosa y aburrida. No me vendría mal echar un buen polvo con mi propia semental._

_—Sólo tuviste un revolcón de cuarto de mantenimiento hace un par de días._

Ella suspiró.

—_Casi me había olvidado. ¿A que es triste?_

_—No lo es cuando tus ojos se están riendo._

Acababa de volver a mi mesa cuando comprobé mi _smartphone _y me encontré con un texto de Quinn en el que me decía que tenía quince minutos libres a las tres menos cuarto. Me pasé la siguiente hora y media dejándome llevar por la imaginación, ya que había decidido seguir el consejo de Santana y divertirme un poco. Quinn y yo, no tardando, tendríamos que lidiar con la fealdad de nuestro pasado, pero de momento, yo podría ofrecer algo que nos hiciera sonreír a ambas.

Le envié un mensaje de texto antes de salir para decirle que iba de camino. Teniendo en cuenta las limitaciones de tiempo, no podríamos perder ni un minuto. Quinn debía de haber pensado lo mismo, pues me encontré con que Scott me esperaba en recepción cuando llegué a la zona de espera de Fabray Industries. Me acompañó en cuanto la recepcionista me abrió la puerta.

_—¿Cómo te va el día?_ —le pregunté.

Él sonrió.

—_Hasta ahora bien. ¿Y a ti?_

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—_Los he tenido peores_.

Quinn estaba al teléfono cuando entré en su oficina. Su tono de voz era cortante e impaciente mientras le decía a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea que tenían que ser capaces de arreglárselas sin que ella tuviera que supervisar el trabajo personalmente. Levantó un dedo en mi dirección, dándome a entender que sólo tardaría un minuto. Yo respondí haciendo un enorme globo con el chicle que tenía en la boca y reventándolo después ruidosamente.

Ella enarcó las cejas, y presionó los botones para cerrar las puertas y escarchar la pared de cristal.

Sonriendo, me acerqué despacio a su mesa y me senté en ella, haciendo espirales con los dedos alrededor de los labios y balanceando las piernas. Ella estalló el siguiente globo que hice de un pinchazo con el dedo. Hice un gracioso mohín.

—_Soluciónalo_ —dijo con serena autoridad a quien estuviera al teléfono—. _No podría ir allí hasta la semana que viene, y esperando sólo conseguiríamos retrasarlo más. Deja ya de hablar. Tengo algo encima de la mesa que requiere atención inmediata y estás impidiendo que se la dedique. Te aseguro que eso no mejora mi predisposición. Arregla lo que haya que arreglar y vuelve a informarme mañana. _

Dejó el teléfono en su soporte con violencia reprimida.

—Rachel…

Levanté una mano para interrumpirle y envolví el chicle en un Post-it que cogí de un dispensador que tenía en la mesa.

—_Antes de que me riña, señora Fabray, quiero decir que cuando, ayer en el hotel, llegamos a un punto muerto en nuestras negociaciones de fusión, yo no debería haberme marchado. No ayudó a resolver la situación. Y sé que no he reaccionado muy bien al asunto de las relaciones públicas con la foto. Pero aun así… Aunque no he sido una buena secretaria, creo que se me debería dar otra oportunidad para superarme._

Afiló la mirada mientras me observaba, aquilatada, revaluando la situación a toda pastilla.

—_¿Le he pedido su opinión sobre la medida más adecuada que hay que tomar, señorita Berry?_

Negué con la cabeza y le miré desde debajo de mis pestañas. Vi cómo la frustración que le había producido la llamada telefónica le desaparecía e iba dando paso a un creciente interés y a la excitación sexual.

Me bajé de la mesa de un salto, me fui acercando a ella y le aflojé su inmaculada corbata con las dos manos.

—_¿Podemos solucionar algo? Poseo una amplia variedad de útiles destrezas._

Me cogió por las caderas.

—_Que es una de las muchas razones por las que nunca he considerado a ninguna otra mujer para el puesto_.

Me invadió una oleada de ternura al oír sus palabras. Rodeándole la polla con la mano descaradamente, le acaricié a través de los pantalones.

—_¿Debería volver a mis obligaciones, entonces? Puedo mostrarle en qué aspectos estoy excepcionalmente capacitada para ser su ayudante._

A Quinn se le puso dura con deliciosa prontitud.

—¡_Qué iniciativa la suya, señorita Berry! Pero tengo una reunión dentro de diez minutos. Y además, no acostumbro estudiar nuevas oportunidades de ampliación de las responsabilidades laborales en mi oficina._

Le desabroché el botón de la bragueta y le bajé la cremallera.

—_Si crees que hay algún sitio en el que no puedo hacer que te corras, habrá que volver y comprobarlo._

_—Rachel_ —dijo entre dientes, con la mirada tierna y ardiente. Me rodeó la garganta, acariciándome la mandíbula con los pulgares.

—_Me estás derritiendo, ¿lo sabías? ¿Lo haces a propósito?_

Hurgué dentro de sus bóxers y le rodeé la verga con las manos, ofreciéndole los labios para besarnos. Ella me complació, cogiéndome la boca con una intensidad que me dejó sin respiración.

—_Te deseo_ —masculló.

Me arrodillé en el suelo enmoquetado y le bajé los pantalones lo suficiente para acceder a lo que me interesaba.

Ella espiró con fuerza.

—_Rachel, ¿qué estás…?_

Posé los labios en el ancho capullo. Ella se agarró al borde de la mesa, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Le sujeté el miembro con ambas manos, me metí la suave cabeza en la boca y empecé a succionar con delicadeza. La suavidad de la piel y aquel olor tan increíblemente atrayente me hicieron gemir. Noté cómo se le sacudía todo el cuerpo y oí que en su pecho resonaba un sonido ronco.

Quinn me rozó la mejilla.

—_Lámeme._

Excitada por aquella orden, deslicé la lengua por la cara inferior y me estremecí de gusto cuando me recompensó con un chorro caliente de líquido preseminal. Agarrándole por la base del tronco con una mano, ahuequé los carrillos y mamé rítmicamente, esperando que me diera más.

Pensé que ojalá tuviera tiempo para prolongarlo. Para volverle loco…

Emitió un sonido teñido de dulce agonía.

—¡_Dios, Rachel… qué boca! No dejes de chupar. Así… con fuerza._

Yo estaba tan caliente viéndola disfrutar que me revolvía inquieta. Ella me empujaba la cabeza con las manos, tirándome del pelo, que llevaba recogido. Me encantaba la ternura con que había empezado y cómo había ido volviéndose más rudo a medida que el deseo podía con ella.

Aquellas pequeñas punzadas de dolor me hacían más ávida, más codiciosa. Movía la cabeza arriba y abajo mientras le daba placer, masturbándole con una mano a la vez que le chupaba y le acariciaba el glande con la boca. Se le marcaban las venas a lo ancho de la polla, y yo, ladeando la cabeza, se las recorrí una a una con la lengua.

Se ponía más grande y más gruesa por momentos. Yo estaba incómoda de rodillas, pero me daba igual; no apartaba los ojos de Quinn, que tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y trataba de respirar normalmente.

—_Rachel, ¡qué bien me chupas!_ —Me sujetó la cabeza para que estuviera quieta y asumió el control de los movimientos: impulsaba violentamente las caderas, restregándose dentro de mi boca, despojada de todo lo que no fuera el instinto básico de conseguir el orgasmo.

Me electrizaba la imagen de nosotras que tenía en el cerebro: Quinn, con toda la urbana sofisticación que le adornaba, junto a la mesa desde donde dirigía su imperio, metiendo y sacando su polla en mi ávida cavidad bucal.

La agarré con fuerza por los muslos, tan tirantes, y usé frenéticamente los labios y la lengua en un irresistible intento por que llegara a su clímax. Luego, le cogí la polla notando cómo se endurecían y preparaban para el acto final.

_—¡Ay, Rachel!_ —exclamó con un timbre gutural, al tiempo que se aferraba a mi pelo_—, me obligas a correrme…_

El primer chorro de semen fue tan espeso que lo tragué con dificultad. Inmerso en su placer, Quinn me hundía la polla hasta el fondo de la garganta, vibrando dentro de mi boca a cada sinuoso envite. Me lloraban los ojos, los pulmones me quemaban, pero yo seguía bombeando con las manos para exprimírsela al máximo. Se estremeció toda entera cuando le extraje hasta la última gota. Sus jadeos y el balbuceante elogio que me hizo fueron los sonidos más gratificantes de toda mi vida.

Le limpié lamiéndole, maravillada de que no se le ablandara del todo ni siquiera después de un orgasmo tan explosivo. Todavía era capaz de follarme a lo loca, y de muy buena gana, yo lo sabía. Pero no había tiempo y a mí no me importaba. Yo quería hacer aquello por ella. Por nosotras. Por mí misma, en realidad, pues necesitaba estar segura de que podía permitirme una práctica sexual desinteresada sin sentir que se aprovechaban de mí.

—_Tengo que irme _—le susurré, incorporándome y apretando sus labios contra los míos—. Espero que el resto del día sea estupendo, y la cena de negocios también.

Empecé a alejarme pero me asió por las muñecas, con la mirada puesta en la pantallita del reloj de su teléfono de mesa. En ese momento advertí mi fotografía, colocada en un lugar prominente donde podía verla todo el tiempo.

—_Rachel, coño, espera…_

Hablaba con un tono de inquietud y frustración y yo torcí un poco el gesto.


	16. Chapter 16

**—****_Rachel, coño, espera…_**

**Hablaba con un tono de inquietud y frustración y yo torcí un poco el gesto.**

* * *

Enseguida recuperó su apariencia normal; se subió los bóxer y estiró el faldón de la camisa para poder abrocharse los pantalones. Era muy agradable verla recomponerse, restablecer la fachada que llevaba para el mundo mientras yo conocía por lo menos un poco de la mujer que había detrás.

Me atrajo hacia ella y me besó en la frente. Metió las manos entre mi pelo para quitar el pasador de carey que me lo sujetaba.

—_Yo no te lo he hecho a ti._

—_Ni falta que hace._ —Me encantaba el roce de sus manos en mi cuero cabelludo—. _Eso ha estado bien así._

Estaba concentrada en colocarme el pelo, con las mejillas encendidas por el orgasmo.

—_En esto es necesario un intercambio equitativo. No puedo dejar que te sientas como si yo te hubiera utilizado._

Una ternura agridulce me invadió el alma. Quinn me había escuchado. Y le importaba.

Le cogí la cara con las manos.

—_Sí, me has utilizado, pero con mi permiso, y ha sido increíble. Yo quería darte eso, Quinn, ¿recuerdas? Quería que tuvieras ese recuerdo mío, te lo dije._

_—¿Para qué coño necesito recuerdos tuyos si te tengo a ti? Si te refieres a la foto…_

—_Calla y disfruta de la euforia_. —No teníamos tiempo de tocar el tema de la foto en ese momento, y además yo no quería porque iba a estropearlo todo—. _Si tuviéramos una hora, tampoco dejaría que me lo hicieras a mí. No llevo la cuenta de los tantos, campeona. Y, sinceramente, eres la primera mujer a quien puedo decírselo. Ahora, tengo que irme. Y tú, también._

Volví a intentar marcharme, pero me retuvo.

La voz de Scott salió del altavoz.

—_Disculpe, señora Fabray, pero son las tres._

_—Estoy bien, Quinn, te lo aseguro. Vendrás esta noche, ¿verdad?_

_—Nada podría impedírmelo._

Me puse de puntillas y le besé en la mejilla.

—_Ya hablaremos luego._

Al terminar la jornada, bajé por las escaleras hasta la planta baja para sentirme menos culpable por no haber ido al gimnasio y lo lamenté muchísimo cuando llegué al vestíbulo. La falta de sueño de la noche anterior me había dejado hecha polvo. Estaba contemplando la posibilidad de coger el metro en vez de volver andando a casa, cuando vi el Bentley de Quinn aparcado allí delante. El chófer salió y se dirigió a mí por mi nombre; yo me detuve, extrañada.

—_La señora Fabray me ha dicho que la lleve a casa_ —me informó, muy elegante con un traje negro y gorra de chófer. Era un hombre mayor, con el pelo rojo canoso, los ojos de un azul pálido y acento agradable y cultivado.

Con lo que me dolían las piernas, agradecí mucho la oferta.

—_Gracias… lo siento, ¿cómo se llama?_

_—Angus, señorita Berry_.

¿Cómo no me había acordado? Tenía un nombre tan original que me hizo sonreír.

_—Gracias, Angus._

Se llevó la mano a la gorra.

—_No hay de qué._

Entré por la puerta que él había abierto para mí y me acomodé en el asiento. Alcancé a ver la pistola que llevaba enfundada en un costado, debajo de la chaqueta. Parecía que Angus, igual que Clancy, eran tanto guardaespaldas como chóferes.

Nos pusimos en marcha y le pregunté:

—_Angus, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando con la señora Fabray?_

_—Ocho años ya._

_—Bastante._

—_La conozco desde mucho antes_ —me informó motu proprio, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor—.

_La llevaba a la escuela cuando era niña. Después, en su momento, dejé de trabajar con el señor Russel y me fui con ella._

Una vez más intenté imaginarme a Quinn de pequeña. Seguro que ya entonces era guapísima y atractiva.

¿Habría tenido relaciones sexuales «normales» de adolescente? No podía dejar de pensar que las mujeres se le echarían a los brazos incluso entonces. Y, con esa sensualidad innata que poseía, seguro que era un jovencita muy fogosa.

Busqué unas llaves en mi bolso y me incliné hacia delante para dejarlas en el asiento delantero.

_—¿Puede dárselas a Quinn? Vendrá después de terminar lo que esté haciendo ahora y, según lo tarde que sea, puede que no le oiga llamar._

_—Por supuesto._

Al llegar a mi casa, Paul abrió la puerta y saludó a Angus por su nombre, haciéndome recordar quién era la propietaria del edificio. Me despedí de los dos hombres, dije en recepción que Quinn vendría después y subí a mi apartamento. La expresión de Santana me hizo reír.

—_Quinn viene luego_ —le expliqué—, pero me encuentro tan molida que no sé si podré estar levantada mucho tiempo, así que le he dado unas llaves para que entre. ¿_Has pedido la cena?_

_—Sí, y he puesto unas botellas de Cristal en el vinoteca._

_—Eres un encanto_ —le dije, y le pasé mi bolso.

Me duché y llamé a mi padre desde mi habitación. Hice una mueca de crispación cuando lo oí decir con tono estridente:

_—¡Llevo varios días intentando localizarte!_

_—Papá, si es por Quinn Fabray…_

_—Bueno, en parte, sí. Rachel, por amor de Dios, te llaman la actual pareja en su vida. ¿Cómo no iba a hablar de eso contigo?_

_—Papá…_

—_Pero también está la cita con el doctor Petersen_. —El matiz de petulante regocijo de su voz me provocó una risita—. _Tenemos que verle el jueves a las seis. Espero que esa hora te venga bien. No da muchas citas por la tarde._

Me dejé caer en la cama suspirando. Había estado tan entretenida con el trabajo y con Quinn que lo de la cita se me había olvidado.

—_El jueves a las seis está bien. Gracias._

_—Y ahora, háblame de Fabray…_

Cuando salí del dormitorio, vestida con pantalones de punto y camiseta de la Universidad de Ohio, encontré a Britt con Santana en el salón. Las dos se levantaron al verme y Britt me saludó con una franca y amistosa sonrisa y un efusivo abrazo.

—_Siento que me veáis con esta pinta_ —dije, con un poco de vergüenza y pasándome la mano por la coleta mojada—. _Bajar por las escaleras hoy en el trabajo casi me mata._

_—¿El ascensor tenía el día libre?_

—_Pues no, pero mi cerebro sí; no sé en qué estaría yo pensando_. —Pasar la noche con Quinn ya era un buen ejercicio.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Santana fue a abrir mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina a buscar el Cristal.

Me reuní con ella junto al mostrador del desayuno mientras ella firmaba el recibo de haber pagado con la tarjeta de crédito. Me enterneció la mirada que le dedicó a Britt.

Se cruzaron muchas más miradas como aquélla entre las dos a lo largo de la noche. Y tuve que admitir que, como decía Santana, Britt era una bombonaza. Vestida con vaqueros envejecidos, chaqueta a juego y camiseta de manga larga, la aspirante a veterinaria tenía un aspecto informal pero bien conjuntado. Parecía muy diferente del tipo de mujeres con los que Santana solía salir. Britt parecía más inocente; no excesivamente tonta, pero tampoco ingenua. Pensé que sería una buena influencia para Santana si seguían juntas el tiempo suficiente.

Entre las tres nos zampamos dos _pizzas_, dos botellas de Cristal y toda _Demolition Man _antes de darme por satisfecha. Le sugerí a Britt que se quedara a ver _Driven _para redondear la minimaratón de Stallone; luego me fui a mi cuarto y me puse un «picardías» negro, que me habían regalado en una boda en que fui dama de honor, pero sin la parte de abajo.

Encendí una vela para cuando llegara Quinn y me quedé dormida.

Me desperté en medio de la oscuridad, percibiendo el fragante aroma de la piel Quinn. Los ruidos de la ciudad quedaban amortiguados por las ventanas insonorizadas; las luces, por las cortinas opacas.

Quinn se deslizó sobre mí, como una sombra, con la piel desnuda, fresca al tacto. Su boca, besándome la mía despacio y sutilmente, tenía sabor a menta además de la suya propia, insuperable. Le pasé las manos por la espalda, musculosa y elegante al mismo tiempo, y separé las piernas para que se colocase cómodamente entre ellas. Sentir su peso en mi cuerpo hizo suspirar a mi corazón y encendió mi sangre de deseo.

—_Bueno, hola a ti también_ —dije casi sin respiración.

—_La próxima vez vendrás conmigo_ —me susurró con aquella voz sexy y decadente, mientras me mordisqueaba el cuello.

—¿_Ah, sí_?

Metió las manos debajo de mi trasero, adaptándolo a un hábil movimiento de sus caderas.

—_Sí, Rachel. Te he echado de menos_.

Le acaricié el pelo con los dedos, deseando poder verla.

—_No me conoces lo suficiente como para echarme de menos._

_—Eso da una idea de lo que sabes_ —dijo, burlándose, y se escurrió más abajo para poner la boca entre mis pechos.

Lancé una exclamación cuando me apresó un pezón y comenzó a chuparlo por encima del satén.

Profundas succiones que repercutían en mis entrañas, forzándolas a contraerse. Se cambió al otro pecho, levantando el camisón al mismo tiempo. Yo me curvé hacia ella, perdida entre la magia de sus labios que se movían por doquier, su lengua que se hundía en el ombligo y luego bajaba más.

—_Y tú me has echado de menos también_ —dijo en un arrullo lleno de satisfacción egocéntrica, mientras me bordeaba la vagina con el dedo corazón—. _Está abultada y húmeda para mí._

Colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a lamerme los pliegues de la vulva en tenues y estimulantes lengüetazos, como de terciopelo caliente, por mi carne tan sensible. Me agarré a las sábanas con los puños cerrados y mi pecho empezó a palpitar cuando se puso a hacer círculos alrededor del clítoris con la punta de la lengua, presionando suavemente sobre ese hiperdelicado nudo de nervios.

Gemí, agitando las caderas sin parar y contrayendo los músculos por la desesperada necesidad de correrme.

Los ligeros y excitantes lametones estaban volviéndome loca; me hacían retorcerme pero no me daban lo suficiente para culminar.

—_Quinn, por favor…_

_—Todavía no._

Era una tortura que me llevara al borde del orgasmo y luego me dejase venirme abajo una y otra vez, hasta que el sudor me cubría la piel y el corazón parecía a punto de estallar. Tenía una lengua incansable y diabólica, hábilmente concentrada en mi clítoris hasta que un único roce me hiciera explotar, para luego bajar un poco y clavármela descaradamente.

—_Por favor, Quinn… déjame llegar… necesito llegar, por favor._

_—Shh.. , cielo mío… ya me ocupo yo de ti._

Concluyó conmigo tan tiernamente que el orgasmo se expandió por mi cuerpo como una onda que nace y aumenta mientras avanza, hasta hacerse una ola que choca y se convierte en un torrente de placer.

Enlazó sus dedos con los míos cuando se puso encima de mí otra vez, sujetándome los brazos. Acercó la punta de la polla a la resbaladiza entrada de mi cuerpo. Yo gemía, moviéndome para dar cabida a la crecida de su pene.

Quinn me echaba su trabajosa y húmeda respiración en el cuello, estremeciéndose toda ella al deslizarse cuidadosamente dentro de mí.

—_Eres tan cálida y tan suave… Mía, Rachel. Eres mía._

La rodeé las caderas con mis piernas, invitándole a entrar más hondo, sintiendo cómo contraía y relajaba las nalgas contra mis pantorrillas, mientras le mostraba a mi cuerpo que iba a introducir todo el grueso de su miembro hasta la raíz.

Con nuestras manos entrelazadas, me tomó la boca y empezó a moverse, deslizándose adentro y afuera con lánguida destreza, con el tempo preciso e implacable, pero tranquila y sin prisa. Yo notaba cada endurecido centímetro de su cuerpo, notaba la inconfundible reiteración de que cada centímetro de mí le pertenecía. Ella insistió en ese mensaje hasta que yo jadeaba contra su boca, agitándome sin cesar debajo de ella, con las manos sin sangre en las venas por la fuerza con que me agarraba a ella.

Me alababa y animaba con encendidas palabras, diciéndome lo hermosa que era… lo perfecta que le parecía… que nunca pararía… que no podía parar. Me corrí con un agudo grito de alivio, vibrando con el éxtasis, y allí estaba ella conmigo. Aceleró el ritmo durante varias potentes embestidas; luego alcanzó el clímax susurrando mi nombre, derramándose dentro de mí.

Me hundí con el cuerpo laxo en el colchón, sudorosa, desmadejada, repleta.

—_No he acabado_ —musitó enigmáticamente, ajustando las rodillas para aumentar la fuerza de sus envites. Siguió midiendo el ritmo con pericia, reclamando con cada inmersión: _tu cuerpo existe para servirme._

Mordiéndome el labio, reprimí los sonidos de inevitable placer que podrían haber roto la tranquilidad de la noche… y delatado la inquietante profundidad de los sentimientos que empezaba a albergar hacia Quinn Fabray.

Quinn me encontró en la ducha a la mañana siguiente. Entró con determinación en el baño principal con su gloriosa desnudez y con el andar elegante y seguro que admiré en ella desde el principio. Observando la flexión de sus músculos mientras se movía, ni siquiera fingí no mirarla.

A pesar de lo caliente del agua, los pezones se me endurecieron y por todo el cuerpo se me puso la carne de gallina.

Su sonrisa cómplice mientras se acercaba me indicaba que sabía exactamente qué tipo de efecto producía en mí. Yo respondí pasando las manos enjabonadas por todo su cuerpo divino. A continuación, me arrodille y empecé a chupársela con tal entusiasmo que tuvo que apoyarse fuertemente y con las dos manos sobre los azulejos.

Su voz ronca y rasgada dándome instrucciones resonaba todo el rato en mi mente mientras me vestía para ir a trabajar, lo cual hice rápido, antes de darle la oportunidad de que terminara de ducharse y me follara bien fuerte, tal y como había amenazado justo antes de correrse a chorros y con fuerza dentro de mi garganta.

No había tenido pesadillas durante la noche. El sexo parecía funcionar como sedante y yo me sentí enormemente agradecida por ello.

—_Espero que no creas que te vas a escapar_ —me dijo cuando entró después en la cocina.

Inmaculadamente vestida con un traje negro de raya diplomática, aceptó la taza de café que le pasé y me lanzó una mirada que prometía todo tipo de perversidades. La vi con su atuendo sumamente civilizada y pensé en la mujer insaciable que se había deslizado con sigilo en el interior de mi cama durante la noche. El pulso se me aceleró. Estaba dolorida. Los músculos me vibraban de placer al recordarlo y aún seguía deseando más.

—_Sigue mirándome así y verás lo que pasa_ —me advirtió, apoyándose con indiferencia sobre la barra mientras daba sorbos a su café.

—_Voy a perder mi trabajo por tu culpa._

_—Yo te conseguiré otro_.

Solté un resoplido.

_—¿De qué? ¿De esclava sexual tuya?_

_—Una sugerencia muy provocadora. Hablémoslo_.

—_Mala_ —murmuré mientras enjuagaba mi taza en el fregadero y la metía en el lavavajillas—.

_¿Lista? ¿Para ir a trabajar?_

Se terminó el café y yo alargué la mano para cogerle la taza, pero ella la eludió y enjuagó ella mismo la taza. Otra tarea mortal que lo convertía en más asequible y menos en una fantasía a la que yo nunca tendría la oportunidad de aferrarme.

Ella me miró.

—_Quiero invitarte a cenar por ahí esta noche y, después, llevarte a mi casa y meterte en mi cama._

—_No quiero que te canses de mí, Quinn_. —Era una mujer acostumbrada a estar sola, una mujer

que no había tenido una relación física importante en mucho tiempo, si es que la había tenido alguna vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que aparecieran sus instintos de huida? Además, teníamos que permanecer ocultas ante la gente como pareja.

—_No me pongas excusas_. —Sus rasgos se endurecieron—. _No eres tú quien decide si puedo hacer esto. Me di de cabezazos contra la pared por haberle ofendida. Se estaba esforzando y yo tenía que asegurarme de reconocérselo, no desanimarle._

—_No me refería a eso. Simplemente, no quiero agobiarte. Además, todavía tenemos que…_

—_Rachel_ —dijo con un suspiro mientras la fuerte tensión desaparecía de ella con aquella exhalación de frustración—. _Tienes que confiar en mí. Yo confío en ti. De no ser así no estaríamos aquí._

—_Vale —_asentí tragando saliva—. _Cenamos y, después, a tu casa. Lo estoy deseando_.

Aquellas palabras de Quinn sobre la confianza permanecieron en mi mente durante toda la mañana, lo cual me vino bien cuando sonó la alerta de Google en mi bandeja de entrada.

Esta vez había más de una foto. Cada artículo y entrada del blog tenía varias instantáneas de Santana y yo despidiéndonos con un abrazo en la puerta del restaurante donde habíamos almorzado el día anterior.

Los pies de foto especulaban sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relación y en algunas decían que vivíamos juntas. Otras sugerían que yo había pescado a la «_playboy _multimillonaria, Quinn Fabray» mientras continuaba con mi novia, la prometedora modelo.

El motivo de la publicidad se hizo patente cuando vi la foto de Quinn mezclada con las que nos sacaron a Santana y a mí. La habían sacado la noche anterior mientras yo estaba viendo películas con Santana y Britt y mientras se suponía que Quinn se encontraba en una cena de negocios. En la foto, Quinn y Magdalene Perez se sonreían de una forma íntima mientras ella apoyaba la mano en el brazo de ella en la puerta de un restaurante. Los pies de foto iban desde los elogios por «el grupo de guapas famosas» de Quinn hasta la especulación de que ella estuviera ocultando su mal de amores, provocado por mi infidelidad, saliendo con otras mujeres.

_Tienes que confiar en mí_.

Cerré mi correo electrónico, respirando con rapidez y con el corazón acelerado. Aquella confusión de los celos me retorcía las entrañas. Yo sabía que era imposible que hubiese tenido una relación íntima con otra mujer y sabía que yo le importaba. Pero odiaba a Magdalene con todas mis fuerzas —lo cierto es que ella me había dado buenas razones para ello durante nuestra conversación en el baño— y no soportaba verla con Quinn. No podía soportar ver cómo ella le sonreía de una forma tan tierna, sobre todo después del modo en que ella me había tratado.

Pero aparté todo aquello. Lo metí en un cajón de mi mente y me concentré en el trabajo. Blaine se iba a reunir al día siguiente con Quinn para repasar la solicitud de propuestas para la campaña de Kingsman y yo estaba organizando el flujo de información entre Blaine y los departamentos que participaban.

Blaine asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho.

—_Oye, Rachel, vamos a comer juntos Kurt y yo en el Asador de Bryant Park. Me ha preguntado si quieres venir. Quiere volver a verte._

—_Me encantaría_. —La tarde se me arregló ante la idea de disfrutar de un almuerzo en uno de mis restaurantes favoritos con dos chicos realmente encantadores. Harían que no pensara en la conversación que en pocas horas iba a tener con Quinn sobre mi pasado.

Claramente, mi intimidad había desaparecido. Tendría que echarle pelotas y hablar con Quinn antes de que saliéramos a cenar. Antes de que siguieran viéndola conmigo en público. Tenía que saber el riesgo que corría por relacionarse conmigo.

Cuando recibí un sobre interno poco después, supuse que se trataba del bosquejo de uno de los anuncios de Kingman, pero en lugar de ello, me encontré con una tarjeta de Quinn.

**_A MEDIODÍA. EN MI DESPACHO._**

_—¿De verdad?_ —murmuré, enfadada por la ausencia de un saludo y una despedida. Por no mencionar la falta de ninguna fórmula de petición. ¿Y cómo olvidar el hecho de que Quinn ni siquiera hubiese mencionado haberse encontrado con Magdalene en la cena?

¿La había invitado a ella como sustituta mía? Al fin y al cabo, para eso estaba, para ser una de las mujeres con las que ella alternaba fuera de su habitación de hotel.

Le di la vuelta a la tarjeta de Quinn y le escribí el mismo número de palabras sin firmar.

**_LO SIENTO. YA TENGO PLANES._**

Una contestación irritante, pero se la merecía. Cuando dieron las doce menos cuarto, Blaine y yo nos dirigimos a la planta baja. Cuando me detuvieron los de seguridad y el guardia llamó a Quinn para decirle que yo estaba en el vestíbulo, mi irritación pasó al enfado.

—_Vámonos_ —le dije a Blaine mientras daba zancadas hacia la puerta giratoria sin hacer caso a las súplicas del guardia de seguridad para que esperara un momento. Me sentí mal por meterle en esto.

Vi a Angus y al Bentley parados en el bordillo en el mismo momento en que escuché a Quinn gritar mi nombre detrás de mí como el golpe de una fusta. La miré mientras se unía a nosotros en la acera con rostro impasible y una mirada gélida.

—_Voy a comer con mi jefe_ —le dije desafiante.

_—¿Adónde vais, Anderson?_ —preguntó Quinn sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—_Al Asador de Bryant Park._

—_Me aseguraré de que ella va_. —Dicho lo cual, me agarró del brazo y me condujo con firmeza hacia el Bentley y hacia la puerta trasera que Angus mantenía abierta para mí. Quinn entró detrás de mí obligándome a arrastrarme por el asiento. La puerta se cerró y salimos de allí.

Tiré de la falda de mi vestido de tubo para colocármela bien.

—¿_Qué haces, además de avergonzarme delante de mi jefe?_

Pasó un brazo por encima del respaldo del asiento y se inclinó hacia mí.

—¿_Santana está enamorada de ti?_

_—¿Qué? ¡No!_

_—¿Te la has follado?_

_—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Avergonzada, miré a Angus y vi que actuaba como si estuviera sordo_

_—. Que te follen, conquistadora millonaria con tu grupito de famosas guapas._

_—Así que has visto las fotos_.

Estaba tan enfadada que resollaba. Los nervios. Aparté la cabeza haciendo caso omiso de ella y de sus estúpidas acusaciones.

—_Santana es como una hermana para mí. Ya lo sabes._

_—Sí, pero, ¿qué eres tú para ella? Las fotos son increíblemente claras, Rachel. Sé reconocer el amor cuando lo veo._

Angus aminoró la marcha para que una multitud de peatones cruzara la calle. Yo abrí la puerta y giré la cabeza hacia atrás mirando a Quinn para que pudiera ver bien mi cara.

—_Está claro que no es así._

Cerré la puerta de golpe y empecé a andar con paso enérgico dejando claro mi enfado. Había reprimido mis dudas y mis celos con un esfuerzo hercúleo, ¿y qué obtenía a cambio? Una Quinn con un cabreo irracional.

—_Rachel, párate ahora mismo_.

Le hice una peineta con el dedo sin girar la cabeza y subí corriendo los escalones de la puerta de Bryant Park, un exuberante oasis verde y tranquilo en medio de la ciudad. El simple hecho de cruzar la calle y subir desde la acera era como transportarte a un mundo completamente distinto. Achaparrado bajo los imponentes rascacielos que lo rodeaban, Bryant Park era una zona ajardinada que quedaba tras una hermosa y antigua biblioteca. Un lugar donde el tiempo se detenía, los niños reían con la alegría inocente de unas vueltas en el tiovivo y los libros constituían unos preciados compañeros.

Por desgracia para mí, la guapísima ogra de un mundo me siguió al otro. Quinn me agarró de la muñeca.

—_No corras —me siseó al oído._

_—Actúas como un demente_.

—_Quizá sea porque me estás volviendo loca, joder._ —Sus brazos se endurecieron hasta convertirse en cintas de acero—. _Eres mía. Dime que Santana lo sabe._

—_Claro, igual que Magdalene sabe que tú eres mía_. —Deseé que pusiera algo cerca de mi boca para poder morderla_—. Estás llamando la atención._

_—Podríamos haber hecho esto en mi despacho si no hubieses sido tan condenadamente cabezota._

_—Tenía planes, idiota. Y me los estás arruinando. —La voz se me rompió y las lágrimas empezaron a salir mientras notaba que había muchos ojos puestos sobre nosotras. Me iban a despedir por dar aquel espectáculo tan vergonzoso—_. _Lo estás jodiendo todo._

Quinn me soltó en ese instante y me dio la vuelta para que lo mirara. Con sus manos sobre mis hombros se aseguró de que aún no pudiera escaparme de allí.

—_Dios mío_. —Me aplastó contra ella colocando los labios sobre mi cabello_—. No llores. Lo siento._


	17. Chapter 17

**—****_Dios mío_****. —Me aplastó contra ella colocando los labios sobre mi cabello****_—. No llores. Lo siento._**

* * *

Golpeé el puño contra su pecho, lo cual tuvo el mismo efecto que si hubiese golpeado una roca.

_—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Puedes salir con una mala zorra que me llama puta y que cree que va a casarse contigo y yo no puedo ir a comer con una buena amiga que ha estado apoyándote desde el principio?_

Colocó la palma de la mano sobre la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y apretó su mejilla contra mi sien. —_Rachel, Maggie estaba por casualidad en el mismo restaurante donde yo cenaba con mis socio_s.

_—No me importa. Quieres hablar sobre cómo me mira una persona. Y tú… ¿Cómo puedes mirarla así después de lo que me dijo?_

—_Cielo…_ —Sus labios se movían fervientemente por mi rostro—_. Esa mirada era por ti. Maggie me alcanzó en la puerta y le dije que me iba a casa contigo. No puedo evitar la mirada que pongo al pensar en nosotras estando a solas y juntas._

_—¿Y esperas que me crea que ella sonrió al escuchar aquello?_

_—Me dijo que te saludara de su parte, pero supuse que eso no te sentaría bien y no estaba dispuesta a fastidiar nuestra noche por ella._

Mis brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura por debajo de su chaqueta.

_—Tenemos que hablar. Esta noche, Quinn. Hay cosas que tengo que contarte. Si un periodista busca bien y tiene suerte… Tenemos que mantener nuestra relación en privado o terminar con ella. Cualquiera de las dos cosas será lo mejor para ti._

Quinn colocó las manos sobre mi cara y apretó su frente contra la mía.

—_Ninguna de las dos es una opción válida. Sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos._

Me puse de puntillas y apreté la boca contra la de ella. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaron y se sumieron en un beso muy apasionado. Tomé algo de conciencia de la multitud de personas que pululaban a nuestro alrededor, el murmullo de numerosas conversaciones y el continuo ruido del incesante tráfico del centro de la ciudad, pero nada de aquello importaba estando al abrigo de Quinn, mientras ella me acariciaba. Me producía tanta tortura como placer. Era un mujer cuyos cambios de humor y pasiones volubles rivalizaban con los míos.

—_Venga _—susurró recorriendo mi mejilla con la yema de los dedos—_. Vámonos para seguir con_

_esto.— No me escuchas, loco cabezota. Tengo que irme._

_—Vámonos juntas a casa después del trabajo_. —Fue apartándose, agarrándome de la mano hasta que la distancia hizo que los dedos se separaran.

Cuando me giré hacia el restaurante cubierto de hiedra vi que Blaine y Kurt me esperaban en la entrada. Formaban una pareja extraña, Blaine vestido con su traje y Kurt con sus vaqueros gastados y sus botas viejas.

Kurt estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una enorme sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

—_Creo que tengo ganas de aplaudir. Ha sido mejor que ver una película romántica_.

Me ruboricé mientras cambiaba mi peso de un pie a otro.

Blaine abrió la puerta y me hizo una señal para que pasara.

_—Creo que puedes olvidar lo que te he dicho antes tan sabiamente sobre que Fabray es una mujeriega._

_—Gracias por no despedirme_ —contesté irónicamente mientras esperábamos a que el encargado comprobaba nuestra reserva_—. O al menos, por darme de comer antes._

Kurt me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—_Blaine no puede permitirse el perderte_.

Mientras apartaba la silla para que me sentara, Blaine sonrió.

—¿_Cómo si no voy a informar a Kurt con regularidad de tu vida amorosa? Es adicto a los culebrones, ¿sabes? Le encantan los dramas románticos._

_—Estás de broma_ —dije soltando un bufido.

Kurt se pasó una mano por el mentón y sonrió.

—_Nunca admitiría ni una cosa ni la otra. Los hombres deben mantener sus secretos ocultos._

_Sonreí, pero fui dolorosamente consciente de mis propios secretos. Y de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo antes de tener que revelarlos._

A las cinco de la tarde me estaba armando de valor para contar mis secretos. Estaba tensa y triste cuando Quinn entró en el Bentley y mi intranquilidad no hizo más que empeorar cuando vi cómo estudiaba mi rostro, que yo trataba de apartar. Cuando me cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, me dieron ganas de llorar. Aún me estaba recuperando de nuestra discusión en el parque y aquél era el menor de los problemas que debíamos tratar.

No hablamos hasta que llegamos a su apartamento.

Cuando entramos en su casa, me condujo a través de su preciosa y cara sala de estar y a lo largo del pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Allí, extendido sobre la cama, había un fabuloso vestido de cóctel del color de los ojos de Quinn y una bata de seda negra que llegaba hasta los tobillos.

—_Tuve un poco de tiempo para ir de compras antes de la cena de anoche_ —me explicó.

Mi temor se desvaneció un poco, suavizado por el placer que me produjo su consideración.

—_Gracias_.

Colocó mi bolso en una silla junto al vestidor.

—_Quiero que te pongas cómoda. Puedes ponerte la bata o algo mío. Voy a abrir una botella de vino y nos sentiremos mejor. Cuando estés lista, podremos hablar._

—_Me gustaría darme una ducha rápida_. —Deseé que pudiéramos separar lo que había ocurrido en el parque de lo que tenía que contarle para así poder tratar cada asunto como se merecía, pero no tuve otra opción. Cada día que pasaba suponía una oportunidad más para que alguien le contara a Quinn lo que tenía que escuchar de mis labios.

—_Como quieras, cielo. Estás en tu casa._

Cuando me quité los tacones y me metí en el baño, sentí el peso de su preocupación, pero mi revelación tendría que esperar hasta que yo me sintiera mejor. En un esfuerzo por hacerme con ese control, me tomé mi tiempo bajo la ducha. Por desgracia, eso hizo que me acordara de la que nos habíamos dado juntos esa misma mañana. ¿Había sido nuestra primera y última ducha como pareja?

Cuando estuve preparada, encontré a Quinn de pie junto al sofá de la sala de estar. Ella se había puesto los pantalones de un pijama de seda negro que le quedaba por debajo de la cintura. Nada más. Una pequeña llama parpadeaba en la chimenea y en una cuba llena de hielo colocada sobre la mesita había una botella de vino. En el centro, había dispuesto varias velas de color marfil y su resplandor dorado era la única iluminación aparte de la del fuego.

—_Perdone_ —dije desde la puerta de la habitación—. _Estoy buscando a Quinn Fabray, la mujer que no cuenta con ningún romanticismo en su repertorio_.

Sonrió tímidamente, una sonrisa infantil que contrastaba enormemente con la sexualidad madura.

_—No creo que sea así. Simplemente intento adivinar lo que te puede complacer y luego pruebo, con la esperanza de acertar._

_—Tú me complaces. _—Crucé la habitación hasta ella y la bata negra osciló alrededor de mis piernas.

Me gustó ver que ella se había puesto algo que encajaba con lo que me había regalado.

—_Eso quiero_ —dijo seria—. _Me estoy esforzando._

Me detuve delante de ella y bebí ante la belleza de su rostro y la forma tan erótica con que su pelo le acariciaba la parte superior de los hombros. Pasé las manos por sus bíceps y estrujé con suavidad el fuerte músculo antes de dar un paso más hacia ella y apretar mi rostro contra su pecho.

_—Oye_ —murmuró envolviéndome con sus brazos—, ¿_esto es por haber sido una estúpida a la hora del almuerzo? ¿O qué es lo que tienes que decirme? Háblame, Rachel, para que yo pueda decirte que no va a pasar nada malo._

Acaricié sus pechos con mi nariz sintiendo el cosquilleo de su pecho contra mi mejilla y respirando el olor tranquilizador y familiar de su piel.

_—Deberías sentarte. Tengo que contarte algunas cosas sobre mí. Cosas feas._

Quinn me soltó a regañadientes cuando me aparté de ella. Me acurruqué en su sofá con las piernas encogidas por debajo de mi cuerpo y ella nos sirvió unas copas de vino dorado antes de sentarse. Inclinándose hacia mí, pasó un brazo por detrás del respaldo del sofá mientras sostenía la copa con la otra mano, prestándome toda su atención.

—_Bien. Allá va._ —Respiré hondo antes de empezar, sintiéndome aturdida por el elevado ritmo de mi pulso. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan nerviosa ni tan mal—. Mi madre y mi padre nunca se casaron. La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre cómo se conocieron porque ninguno de los dos habla de ello. Sí sé que mi padre procedía de una familia adinerada. No tanto como el que consiguió al casarse después, pero más del que la mayoría de la gente tiene. Se estaba presentando en sociedad. Con toda la parafernalia del traje blanco y la presentación. El embarazar a mi madre fue un error que hizo que lo repudiaran, pero se quedó conmigo. —Bajé la mirada hacia mi copa—. De verdad que lo admiro por ello. Tuvo muchas presiones para deshacerse del bebé… de _mí_, pero siguió adelante con mi madre en el embarazo. Claro está mi madre estaba al tanto de su opción sexual y decidieron seguir adelante.

Ella pasaba los dedos por mi cabello mojado tras la ducha.

—_Por suerte para mí_ —dijo.

Agarré sus dedos y le besé los nudillos y, a continuación, ella colocó la mano sobre mi regazo.

—_Incluso con un bebé, pudo conseguir pescar un millonario. Él era un viudo con un hijo dos años mayor que yo, así que creo que los dos pensaron que se trataba de un acuerdo perfecto. Él viajaba mucho y apenas estaba en casa y mi padre se gastaba su dinero y se ocupaba de criar a su hijo._

—_Comprendo la necesidad de dinero, Rachel_ —murmuró—. _Yo también necesito tenerlo. Necesito el poder que te da. La seguridad._

Nuestros ojos se miraron. Algo ocurrió entre los dos tras aquella pequeña confesión. Hizo que me resultara más fácil contar lo que venía después.

—_Yo tenía diez años la primera vez que mi hermanastro me violó…_

El pie de su copa se rompió en su mano. Se movía con tanta rapidez que su rostro se desdibujó mientras agarraba el cuenco de su copa contra su muslo para que no se derramara.

Me puse de pie cuando ella lo hizo.

_—¿Te has cortado? ¿Estás bien?_

_—Estoy bien_ —contestó con voz cortante. Fue a la cocina para tirar la copa rota haciéndola añicos.

Yo dejé la mía con cuidado. Las manos me temblaban. Oí armarios abriéndose y cerrándose. Un momento después, Quinn volvió con un vaso de algo más oscuro en la mano.

_—Siéntate, Rachel._ —Me quedé mirándole. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mirada, gélida. Se pasó una mano por la cara y dijo con más suavidad—: _Siéntate… por favor._

Mis flaqueantes piernas cedieron y me senté en el filo del sofá, apretándome la bata alrededor del cuerpo.

Quinn se quedó de pie, dando un largo trago a lo que fuera que tenía en la mano.

—_Has dicho la primera vez. ¿Cuántas veces fueron?_

Respiré varias veces tratando de calmarme.

—_No lo sé. Perdí la cuenta._

_—¿Se lo contaste a alguien? ¿Se lo contaste a tu padre?_

—_No. Por Dios, si lo llega a saber me habría sacado de allí. Pero Nathan se aseguró de que yo estuviera demasiado asustada como para contárselo. —Traté de tragar saliva para humedecerme la garganta e hice una mueca al sentir el dolor y la quemazón como si fuera de papel de lija. Cuando volvió a salirme la voz, apenas fue en forma de susurro—. Hubo una vez que me sentí tan mal que casi se lo conté, pero él se dio cuenta. Nathan sabía que yo estaba a punto de hacerlo. Así que le rompió el cuello a mi gata y la dejó sobre mi cama._

_—¡Dios mío! —_El pecho se le movía con fuerza—. _No es sólo que fuera un hijo de puta, es que_

_estaba loco. Y estaba abusando de ti…, Rachel._

—_Los criados tuvieron que saberlo_. —Continué aturdida mientras miraba mis manos retorcerse. Sólo quería terminar con aquello, sacarlo todo para poder volver a guardarlo en el cajón de mi mente donde poder olvidar aquello durante mi vida diaria—. _El hecho de que tampoco dijeran nada me hizo pensar que también estaban asustados. Eran adultos y no dijeron anda. Yo era una niña. ¿Qué podía hacer si ellos no hacían nada?_

_—¿Cómo saliste de aquello?_ —Preguntó con la voz quebrada—. ¿_Cuándo acabó?_

_—Cuando cumplí catorce años._ Creía que estaba teniendo el periodo, pero había demasiada sangre.

_Mi padre se asustó y me llevó a urgencias. Tuve un aborto. Mientras me examinaban encontraron pruebas de… otros traumatismos. Desgarros vaginales y anales_…

Quinn dejó el vaso en la mesa con un ruido sordo y fuerte.

—_Lo siento_ —susurré, sintiéndome como si estuviera enferma—. _Te ahorraría los detalles, pero tienes que saber lo que alguien podría descubrir. El hospital denunció los abusos ante los servicios sociales para menores. Todo está en los registros públicos y han sido precintados, pero hay gente que conoce la historia. Cuando mi padre se casó con Hiram, él reforzó aquellos precintos, pagó dinero a cambio de acuerdos de confidencialidad… cosas así. Pero tú tienes derecho a saber que esto puede volver a salir a la luz y hacer que te avergüences._

—_¿Avergonzarme? _—Preguntó bruscamente llena de rabia—. _La vergüenza no está incluida en la lista de cosas que sentiría._

_—Quinn…_

—_Destruiría la carrera de cualquier periodista que escribiera sobre esto y luego desmantelaría la publicación que sacara el artículo._ —Su voz sonaba tan fría y llena de furia que era glacial—. _Encontraré a ese monstruo que te hizo daño, Rachel, dondequiera que esté y voy a hacer que desee estar muerto._

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo porque le creí. Lo vi en su rostro. En su voz. En la energía que irradiaba y en su mirada afilada. No sólo era una mirada oscura y peligrosa. Quinn era una mujer que conseguía lo que quería, no importa lo que costara.

Me puse de pie.

—_No merece la pena el esfuerzo. Él no merece que pierdas el tiempo._

_—Tú sí. Tú lo mereces. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder!_

Me acerqué a la chimenea en busca de calor.

—_También hay una estela de dinero. Los policías y los periodistas siempre siguen el dinero. Alguien puede preguntarse por qué mi padre dejó su primer matrimonio por dos millones de dólares, pero su hija, de una relación anterior, se quedó con cinco._ —Sin mirarle, sentí su repentina quietud—. _Por supuesto — continué—, es probable que ese puñetero dinero ahora haya aumentado considerablemente, yo no lo toco, pero Hiram administra la cuenta donde lo deposité y todo el mundo sabe que tiene la habilidad de ser un Midas. Si alguna vez te preocupa que yo quiera tu dinero…_

—_No sigas hablando_.

Giré la cara hacia ella. Vi su cara, sus ojos. Vi la pena y el horror. Pero lo que más me dolió fue lo que _no _vi. Mi mayor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Había temido que mi pasado pudiera afectar negativamente a la atracción que ella sentía por mí. Le había dicho a Santana que Quinn quizá se quedara conmigo por los motivos equivocados. Que podría quedarse a mi lado, pero que aun así —a todos los efectos—, la perdería de todos modos.

Y parecía que así era.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola: Disculpen la demora..**

**Esta parte va dedicada a ti.. Porque soy tu dueña como tu eres la mía.**

* * *

**Giré la cara hacia ella. Vi su cara, sus ojos. Vi la pena y el horror. Pero lo que más me dolió fue lo que ****_no _****vi. Mi mayor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Había temido que mi pasado pudiera afectar negativamente a la atracción que ella sentía por mí. Le había dicho a Santana que Quinn quizá se quedara conmigo por los motivos equivocados. Que podría quedarse a mi lado, pero que aun así —a todos los efectos—, la perdería de todos modos.**

**Y parecía que así era**

* * *

Me apreté el cinturón de la bata.

—_Voy a vestirme y me voy._

_—¡Qué?_ —Quinn me miró enfurecida_—. ¿Irte adónde?_

—_A casa —contesté agotada—. Creo que necesitas asimilar todo esto._

Cruzó los brazos.

—_Podemos hacerlo juntas._

_—No creo que podamos_. —La miré con determinación y una profunda pena inundó mi vergüenza y mi desgarradora decepción—. _No mientras me mires como si sintieras pena por mí._

_—No soy de piedra, Rachel. No sería un ser humano si no me preocupara_.

Las emociones que había sentido desde el almuerzo se fusionaron en un dolor abrasador en el pecho y un depurador arrebato de rabia.

—_No quiero tu maldita compasión._

Se pasó las dos manos por el pelo.

—_Entonces, ¿qué demonios quieres?_

_—¡A ti! Te quiero a ti._

_—Ya me tienes. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?_

_—Tus palabras no significan nada si no puedes corroborarlas. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, me has deseado. No has sido capaz de mirarme sin dejar bien claro que quieres follarme hasta reventar. Y eso ha desaparecido, Quinn. —Me ardían los ojos—. Esa mirada… ha desaparecido._

_—No lo estás diciendo en serio. _—Me miró como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—_Creo que no sabes cómo me hace sentir tu deseo. _—Envolví mi cuerpo entre mis brazos, cubriéndome el pecho. De repente, me sentía desnuda en el peor de los sentidos—. _Haces que me vea hermosa, que me sienta fuerte y viva. Yo… no puedo soportar estar contigo si ya no sientes eso por mí._

_—Rachel, yo_… —Su voz se desvaneció y quedó en silencio. Su rostro era severo y distante y sus puños apretados le caían a ambos lados.

Desaté el cinturón de la bata y me la quité.

—_Mírame, Quinn. Mira mi cuerpo. Es el mismo del que anoche no te cansabas. El mismo que querías penetrar con tanta desesperación que me llevaste a esa habitación de hotel. Si ya no lo quieres…_

_Si no se te pone dura mirándolo…_

—¿_Te parece esto lo suficientemente dura?_ —Se rompió el cordón de los pantalones y se los bajó para mostrar la pesada y venosa grosura de su erección.

Las dos nos lanzamos a la vez, colisionando. Nuestras bocas se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo de la otra mientras ella me levantaba para envolver sus labios con mis piernas. Tropezó con el sofá y caímos, y aguantó el peso de las dos con una sola mano extendida.

Me tumbé debajo de ella, jadeando y sollozando, mientras ella se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y me lamía la barbilla. Se movía con brusquedad e impaciencia, sin la sutileza a la que me tenía acostumbrada, y me encantó. Me gustó más cuando se levantó por encima de mí y me metió la polla. Yo no estaba muy húmeda y aquel ardor me hizo ahogar un grito. Y entonces, me puso el pulgar en el clítoris, restregándolo en círculos y haciendo que mi cadera se agitara.

—Sí —gemí, pasando mis uñas por su espalda. Ya no estaba gélida. Estaba ardiendo—. Fóllame,

Quinn. Fóllame fuerte.

—_Rachel_. —Tapó mi boca con la suya. Me agarró el pelo con el puño inmovilizándome, mientras me embestía una y otra vez, machacándome con fuerza y hasta el fondo. Dio una patada contra el brazo del sofá impulsándose contra mí, llevándome a su orgasmo con decidida furia—. Mía… mía… mía…

El rítmico golpeteo de sus tetas contra las mías y la dureza de su posesiva letanía, me volvió loca de deseo. Sentí que me aceleraba con cada punzada de dolor mientras mi sexo se tensaba con una excitación cada vez mayor.

Con un largo gemido gutural, empezó a correrse y su cuerpo flexionado tembló mientras se vaciaba dentro de mí.

Me agarré a ella mientras llegaba a su orgasmo, acariciándole la espalda y besándola con fuerza en el hombro.

—Espera —dijo con brusquedad apretando las manos por debajo de mí y aplastando mis pechos contra ella.

Quinn me levantó y se sentó conmigo montada a horcajadas en su cintura. Mi sexo resbalaba tras su orgasmo, lo cual le hizo más fácil volver a introducirse en mí.

Sus manos me apartaron el pelo de la cara y luego limpiaron mis lágrimas de alivio.

—Siempre me la pones dura, siempre me pones caliente. Siempre me vuelvo medio loca de tanto desearte. De haber algo que pudiese cambiar esto, lo habría hecho antes de que llegáramos tan lejos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Mis manos rodearon sus muñecas.

—Sí.

—Ahora, demuéstrame que _me _deseas después de esto. —Tenía el rostro encendido y humedecido y sus ojos me miraban oscuros y turbulentos—. Necesito saber que haber perdido el control no significa que te haya perdido a ti.

Aparté sus manos de mi cara y las bajé hasta mis pechos. Cuando ella los cubrió con la palma de sus manos, extendí las mías sobre sus hombros y sacudí mi cadera. Ella no estaba dura del todo pero enseguida se puso mientras yo empezaba a ondularme. Con sus dedos sobre mis pezones, moviéndolos y tirando de ellos, hacía que me invadieran oleadas de placer y aquella sutil estimulación llegaba a lo más profundo de mí ser. Cuando me acercó a ella y se metió uno de mis duros pezones en la boca, yo grité y mi cuerpo se encendió deseando aún más.

Agarrándome los muslos, me levantó. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en la forma en que salía de mí. Después, me mordí un labio por el modo en que me estiraba al volver a entrar.

—Así —murmuró lamiéndome todo el pecho hasta llegar al otro pezón, agitando la lengua por la

punta dura y dolorida—. Córrete para mí. Quiero que te corras mientras montas en mi polla, moviendo mis caderas, sentí el placer de la exquisita sensación de que ella entrara en mí de una forma tan perfecta. No sentí vergüenza ni remordimiento alguno mientras llegaba al frenesí montada en su pene duro, ajustando el ángulo de manera que su gruesa corona se restregara justo donde yo quería.

—Quinn —susurré—. Ay, sí… Ah, por favor…

Me agarró la parte posterior del cuello con una mano y la muñeca con la otra, arqueando su cadera para entrar un poco más hondo.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan sensual… Voy a volver a correrme por ti otra vez. Eso es lo que provocas en mí, Rachel. Nunca tengo suficiente.

Gemí cuando todo se puso rígida, cuando llegó la dulce tensión después de los golpes rítmicos y profundos. Yo jadeaba con desesperación y movía con fuerza las caderas. Metí la mano entre las piernas y me masajeé el clítoris con la yema de los dedos para acelerar el orgasmo.

Ella ahogó un grito y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el cojín del sofá mientras se le marcaban las venas del cuello por la tensión.

—Noto que estás a punto de correrte. El coño se te pone muy caliente y tenso, muy goloso.

Sus palabras y su voz me hicieron caer. Grité cuando sentí el primer temblor fuerte y luego otra vez, mientras el orgasmo se extendía por mi cuerpo y mi sexo se contraía espasmódicamente alrededor de la férrea erección de Quinn.

Los dientes le rechinaron y ella me apretó hasta que sus puños empezaron a aflojarse. Después, me agarró la cadera hacia arriba y se movió con fuerza dentro de mí. Una vez, dos. Al tercer empujón pronunció mi nombre con un gruñido y se vació con fuerza haciendo que mis últimos temores y dudas se echaran a dormir.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos tumbados en el sofá, conectadas y juntas, con mi cabeza sobre su hombro y sus manos acariciando la curva de mi columna vertebral.

Quinn apretó los labios contra mi sien y murmuró:

—Quédate.

—Sí.

Me abrazó.

—Eres muy valiente, Rachel. Muy fuerte y honesta. Eres un milagro. Mi milagro.

—Puede que un milagro de la terapia moderna —me burlé, mientras mis dedos jugaban con su

abundante pelo—. Y aun así, estuve realmente jodida durante un tiempo y todavía quedan algunos problemas que no creo que pueda superar nunca.

—Dios mío. La forma en que te tiré los trastos al principio… Pude haber echado a perder todo lo

nuestro antes incluso de empezar. Y la cena de beneficencia… —Se estremeció y enterró la cara en mi cuello—. Rachel, no me permitas que eche a perder esto. No permitas que te aleje de mí. Levanté la cabeza para mirarla a la cara. Era increíblemente guapa. A veces, me costaba asimilarlo.

—No puedes criticar a posteriori todo lo que hagas o lo que me digas por culpa de Nathan y de lo que me hizo. Eso nos terminará separando. Acabará con nosotros.

—No digas eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Le alisé el ceño con unas caricias de mi dedo pulgar.

—Ojalá no hubiera tenido que contártelo. Ojalá no tuvieras que saberlo.

Me agarró la mano y apretó las yemas de mis dedos contra sus labios.

—Tengo que saberlo todo, cada parte de ti, exterior e interior, cada detalle.

—Las mujeres deben guardarse algún secreto —bromeé.

—Conmigo no tendrás ninguno. —Me agarró del pelo y me rodeó la cadera con un brazo

apretándome contra ella, recordándome, como si pudiera olvidarlo, que seguía estando dentro de mí—.

Voy a ser tu dueña, Rachel. Es lo más justo, puesto que tú eres la mía.

—¿Y qué pasa con tus secretos, Quinn?


	19. Chapter 19

**Voy a ser tu dueña, Rachel. Es lo más justo, puesto que tú eres la mía.**

**—¿Y qué pasa con tus secretos, Quinn?**

* * *

Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva, un acto tan fácilmente conseguido que supe que se había convertido en algo natural en ella

—Empecé desde cero cuando te conocí. Todo lo que creía que era yo, todo lo que pensaba que necesitaba… —Negó con la cabeza—. Estamos descubriendo juntas quién soy. Tú eres la única que me conoce.

Pero no la conocía. No de verdad. La estaba llegando a entender, conociéndola poco a poco, pero seguía siendo un misterio para mí en muchos aspectos.

—Rachel… si simplemente me dijeras qué es lo que quieres… —Se esforzó por tragar saliva—. Puedo ser mejor si me das la oportunidad. Pero no… No te des por vencida conmigo.

_Dios mío_. Podía triturarme con total facilidad. Unas cuantas palabras, una mirada desesperada, y yo me abría en canal.

Le acaricié la cara, el pelo, los hombros. Estaba tan destrozada como yo, de un modo que todavía no conocía.

—Necesito algo de ti, Quinn.

—Lo que sea. Dime lo que es.

—Necesito que cada día me cuentes algo que no sepa de ti. Algo revelador, por muy pequeño que sea. Necesito que me prometas que lo vas a hacer.

Quinn me miró con recelo.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?

Asentí, sin estar segura de qué pensar ni de qué podía esperar sonsacarle.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—De acuerdo.

La besé suavemente, una muestra silenciosa de agradecimiento.

—Salgamos a cenar. ¿O quieres que pidamos algo? —me preguntó acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

—¿Estás segura de que debemos salir?

—Quiero tener una cita contigo.

No había modo de que pudiera negarme a aquello, no cuando era consciente del gran paso que suponía para ella. Un gran paso para las dos, en realidad, puesto que la última vez que habíamos salido juntas había terminado en desastre.

—Suena romántico. E irresistible.

Su alegre sonrisa fue mi recompensa, al igual que la ducha que nos dimos para limpiarnos. Me encantaba la intimidad de lavar su cuerpo tanto como me gustaba la sensación de las palmas de sus manos deslizándose por el mío. Cuando le cogí la mano y la puse entre mis piernas, animándola a que metiera dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, vi el familiar y bienvenido calor de sus ojos al tocar la esencia resbaladiza que había dejado detrás.

—Mía —murmuró tras besarme.

Aquello me hizo deslizar las dos manos hasta su polla y susurrarle lo mismo a ella.

En el dormitorio, cogí de la cama mi vestido nuevo y me lo puse por encima.

—¿Lo has elegido tú, Quinn?

—Sí, así es. ¿Te gusta?

—Es bonito. —Sonreí—. Mi padre dijo que tenías un gusto excelente… excepto por tus preferencias por las morenas.

Me miró justo antes de que su magnífico culo desnudo desapareciera dentro de su inmenso vestidor.

—¿Qué morenas?

—Ah, buena respuesta.

—Mira en el cajón de arriba de la derecha —gritó.

¿Estaba intentando evitar que pensara en todas las morenas con las que le habían fotografiado, Magdalene incluida?

Dejé el vestido sobre la cama y abrí el cajón. Dentro había una docena de conjuntos de lencería de Carine Gilson, todos de mi talla, en una amplia variedad de colores. También había ligas y medias de seda aún dentro de sus embalajes.

Levanté la vista hacia Quinn cuando volvió a aparecer con su ropa en la mano.

—¿Tengo un cajón?

—Tienes tres en el vestidor y dos en el baño?

—Quinn —dije sonriendo—, normalmente se tardan meses en reunir el valor para dejar un cajón.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Dejó su ropa sobre la cama—. ¿Has vivido con alguna otra persona aparte de Santana?

La fulminé con la mirada.

—Tener un cajón no es vivir con alguien.

—Ésa no es una respuesta. —Se acercó y me apartó suavemente a un lado para coger unos

bóxers.

Al notar su retirada y que su humor se ensombrecía, contesté antes de que se apartara.

—No, no he vivido con ninguna persona.

Inclinándose sobre mí, Quinn me dio un beso brusco y fuerte en la frente antes de volver a la cama.

Se detuvo a los pies dándome la espalda.

—Quiero que esta relación signifique más para ti que ninguna otra que hayas tenido.

—Así es. Hasta ahora. —Apreté el nudo de la toalla entre mis pechos—. Aún me cuesta un poco. Se ha convertido en algo importante muy rápidamente. Quizá demasiado rápido. No dejo de pensar que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—Puede que sea así. Si lo es, lo merecemos.

Fui hacia ella y dejé que me estrechara entre sus brazos. Allí es donde quería estar más que en ningún otro sitio.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza.

—No soporto la idea de que estés esperando que esto se acabe. Eso es lo que estás haciendo,

¿verdad? Eso es lo que parece.

—Lo siento.

—Tenemos que conseguir que te sientas segura. —Me pasó los dedos por el pelo—. ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo?

Vacilé un momento y, a continuación, me decidí a contestar.

—¿Irías conmigo a una terapia de pareja?

La caricia de sus dedos se detuvo. Se quedó en silencio un momento, respirando con fuerza.

—Piénsalo —le sugerí—, quizá si lo examinamos podemos ver qué pasa.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? ¿Contigo y conmigo? ¿Tanto la estoy fastidiando?

Me retiré para poder mirarla.

—No, Quinn. Eres perfecta. Perfecta para mí, al menos. Estoy loca por ti. Creo que eres…

Me besó.

—Lo haré. Iré.

La amé en ese momento. Con locura. Y al momento siguiente. Y durante todo el camino de lo que resultó ser una cena deslumbrante e íntima en el restaurante Masa. Éramos una de las tres únicas parejas del restaurante y a Quinn la saludaron por su nombre nada más verla. La comida que nos sirvieron estaba increíblemente buena y el vino demasiado caro como para pensar en ello. De lo contrario, no habría sido capaz de beberlo. Quinn era carismática y misteriosa. Su encanto, relajada y seductora.

Me sentía guapa con el vestido que había elegido para mí y estaba de buen humor. Ella conocía lo peor que se podía saber de mí y, aun así, seguía conmigo.

Sus dedos me acariciaron el hombro… dibujando círculos en mi nuca… bajando por la espalda. Me besó en la sien y me acarició bajo la oreja con la nariz, tocando ligeramente con su lengua mi piel sensible. Por debajo de la mesa, su mano me apretaba el muslo y me tocaba la parte posterior de la rodilla. Todo mi cuerpo vibró al sentirla. La deseaba tanto que dolía.

—¿Cómo conociste a Santana? —me preguntó mirándome por encima del borde de su copa de vino.

—Terapia de grupo. —Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya para detener su movimiento hacia la parte superior de mi pierna, sonriendo ante el travieso brillo de sus ojos—. Mi madre es policía y había oído hablar de un terapeuta que supuestamente tenía una habilidad tremenda con niños salvajes, que es lo que yo era. Santana también estaba viendo al doctor Travis.

—Habilidad tremenda, ¿eh? —Quinn sonrió.

—El doctor Travis no es como los demás terapeutas a los que he ido. Su consulta es un viejo gimnasio que ha transformado. Tiene una política de puertas abiertas con «sus chicos» y estar por allí era para mí más real que tumbarme en un sofá. Además, no había normas estúpidas. Tenía que haber una verdadera honestidad en ambas direcciones o se cabreaba. Siempre me gustó eso de él, que se preocupara lo suficiente como para que le afectara.

—¿Elegiste la Universidad Estatal de Lima porque tu madre está en Ohio?

Torcí la boca irónicamente al ver que conocía algo más de mí que yo no le había dicho.

—¿Cuánto has descubierto sobre mí?

—Todo lo que he podido encontrar.

—Me gustaría saber hasta dónde has llegado.

Levantó mi mano hasta sus labios y me la besó.

—Probablemente no.

Yo negué con la cabeza exasperada.

—Sí, por eso asistí a la Universidad Estatal de San Diego. No había pasado mucho tiempo con mi padre cuando era niña. Además, mi padre me estaba asfixiando.

—¿Y nunca le dijiste a tu madre lo que te había pasado?

—No. —Giré el pie de mi copa de vino entre los dedos—. Sabe que yo era una chica rabiosa y problemática, con problemas de autoestima, pero no sabe lo de Nathan.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puede cambiar lo que ocurrió. Nathan fue castigado legalmente. Su padre pagó una gran cantidad de dinero por daños. Se hizo justicia.

Quinn habló con calma:

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Qué más se puede esperar?

Dio un largo sorbo antes de contestar.

—No está bien decirlo en plena cena.

—Ah. —Como aquello sonaba siniestro, sobre todo cuando iba acompañado por su mirada fría, volví a centrar mi atención en la comida que tenía delante. No había menú en Masa, solo _omakase_, así que cada bocado era un placer sorprendente y la escasez de clientes lo hacía parecer como si tuviéramos todo el local para nosotras solas.

—Me encanta verte comer —dijo un momento después.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Comes con gusto. Y tus pequeños gemidos de placer me la ponen dura.

Choqué mi hombro con el suyo.

—Según tú misma has dicho, siempre la tienes dura.

—Por tu culpa —contestó sonriendo, lo que hizo que yo también sonriera.

Quinn comía con más calma que yo y no miró siquiera la astronómica cuenta.

Antes de salir, me colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—Vamos mañana a tu gimnasio —dijo.

Yo la miré.

—El tuyo está mejor.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero yo iré adondequiera que tú prefieras ir.

—¿Algún lugar sin entrenadores serviciales que se llamen Daniel? —le pregunté con dulzura.

Me miró arqueando la ceja y haciendo una mueca con los labios.

—Cuidadito, cielo, o tendré que pensar en algún castigo apropiado por haberte burlado de mi actitud posesiva.

Me di cuenta de que no me había vuelto a amenazar con unos azotes. ¿Era consciente de que el dolor infligido con el sexo era para mí una provocación? Aquello me devolvió a un lugar de mi mente al que nunca quise regresar.

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa de Quinn, me acurruqué entre sus brazos en el asiento trasero del Bentley, con las piernas apoyadas en uno de sus muslos y la cabeza sobre su hombro. Pensé en el modo en que los abusos de Nathan seguían afectando a mi vida, sobre todo a mi vida sexual.

¿A cuántos de esos fantasmas podríamos exorcizar Quinn y yo juntas? Tras aquel breve atisbo de juguetes que había visto en el cajón de la habitación del hotel, estaba claro que ella tenía más experiencia y sexualmente era más atrevida que yo. Y el placer que yo había obtenido antes por la ferocidad de su forma de hacerme el amor en el sofá me demostraba que podía hacerme cosas que nadie más podía.

—Confío en ti —susurré.

Apretó los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—Vamos a ser buenas la una para la otra, Rachel —murmuró con los labios sobre mi pelo.

Cuando esa misma noche me quedé dormida en sus brazos, lo hice con aquellas palabras en mi cabeza.

—No… ¡No! No… ¡Por favor!

Los gritos de Quinn me levantaron de la cama y el corazón me latía con fuerza. Me costaba respirar mientras miraba asustada a la mujer que se retorcía a mi lado.

Gruñía como una bestia salvaje, dando puñetazos con las manos y patadas con los pies sin parar. Yo me aparté, con miedo de que me golpeara sin querer mientras dormía.

—Caliéntame —dijo jadeando.

—¡Quinn! Despierta.

—Ca… lién… ta… me… —Arqueó la cadera con un bufido de dolor. Se mantuvo así, con los dientes apretados y la espalda doblada, como si la cama ardiera debajo de ella. Después, se dejó caer y el colchón se sacudió mientras ella rebotaba.

—Quinn. —Alargué la mano hacia la lámpara de la mesilla de noche con la garganta ardiéndome.

No podía llegar a ella y tuve que apartarme las mantas enredadas para poder acercarme. Quinn se retorcía del dolor y se revolvía con tal fuerza que movía la cama.

La habitación se iluminó con un repentino destello de luz. Me giré hacia ella…

Y la encontré masturbándose con espantosa fiereza. Con la mano derecha se agarraba la polla con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos y la bombeaba con una rapidez despiadada. Con la mano izquierda se agarraba a la sábana ajustable. Su rostro se retorcía por el suplicio y el dolor.

Temiendo por su seguridad, la empujé en el hombro con las dos manos.

—Quinn, joder. _¡Despierta!_

Mi grito atravesó su pesadilla. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó, mirándome frenéticamente.

—¡Qué? —gritó mientras el pecho le palpitaba. Tenía la cara encendida y los labios y las mejillas

rojos por la excitación—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Dios mío. —Me pasé las manos por el pelo y me levanté, cogiendo la bata negra que había dejado colgada de los pies de la cama.

_¿Qué ocurría en su mente? ¿Qué podía hacer que alguien tuviera unos sueños sexuales tan_

_violentos?_

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Me has asustado —respondí con voz agitada.

—Rachel. —Bajó la mirada hacia su erección y su rubor se oscureció por la vergüenza.

Me quedé mirándola desde mi sitio seguro junto a la ventana, mientras me ataba el cinturón de la bata con fuertes tirones.

—¿Qué estabas soñando?

Ella negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada humillada, un gesto de vulnerabilidad que no había visto ni reconocía en ella. Fue como si otra persona hubiera ocupado el cuerpo de Quinn.

—No lo sé.

—Y una mierda. Hay algo en ti, algo que te corroe por dentro. ¿Qué es?

Se recuperó visiblemente mientras su cerebro se esforzaba por despertar del todo.

—Sólo ha sido un sueño, Rachel. Son cosas que le pasan a la gente.

Me quedé mirándole, dolida porque utilizara ese tono conmigo, como si yo estuviera siendo irracional.

—Que te den.

Se puso derecha y tiró de las sábanas para ponerlas sobre su regazo.

—¿Por qué te enfadas?

—Porque estás mintiendo.

Su pecho se ensanchó mientras tomaba aire. A continuación, lo dejó escapar rápidamente.

—Siento haberte despertado.

Me apreté el puente de la nariz sintiendo que un dolor de cabeza iba cobrando fuerza. Los ojos me escocían por la necesidad de llorar por ella, llorar por cualquiera que fuese el tormento que había sufrido.

Y llorar por nosotros, porque si no me dejaba entrar ahí, nuestra relación no iría a ningún lado.

—Una vez más, Quinn: ¿qué estabas soñando?

—No me acuerdo. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y dejó caer las piernas por el borde de la cama—.

Tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza y probablemente me van a mantener despierta. Voy a trabajar un rato en el despacho. Vuelve a la cama e intenta dormir.

—Había unas cuantas respuestas correctas para esa pregunta, Quinn. «Hablemos de ello mañana» habría sido una de ellas. E incluso un «no estoy preparado para hablar de ello» habría estado bien. Pero tienes el valor de actuar como si no supiera lo que estoy diciendo y me hablas como si estuviese loca.

—Cielo…

—No. —Coloqué los brazos alrededor de mi cintura—. ¿Crees que me ha resultado fácil hablarte de mí pasado? ¿Crees que no me ha dolido abrirme en canal para dejar que saliera todo lo feo? Habría sido más sencillo cortar _contigo _y salir con otra persona menos importante. Quizá algún día sientas lo mismo por mí.

Salí de la habitación.

—¡Rachel! Rachel, maldita sea, vuelve aquí. ¿Qué te pasa?

Aceleré el paso. Sabía cómo se sentía: aquellas náuseas en su estómago que se extendían como el cáncer, la rabia, la impotencia y la necesidad de acurrucarse en privado y buscar la fuerza para volver a meter los recuerdos en aquel agujero profundo y oscuro donde seguían viviendo.

No era una excusa para mentir ni desviar la culpa hacia mí.

Cogí el bolso de la silla donde lo había dejado al llegar de cenar y me apresuré rápidamente hacia la puerta y hacia el vestíbulo que llevaba al ascensor. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraban conmigo dentro cuando, a través de la puerta de la calle, la vi entrar en la sala de estar. Al verla desnuda estuve segura de que no podría venir detrás de mí, mientras que sus ojos me aseguraban que yo no me iba a quedar. Se había puesto otra vez la máscara, aquel rostro increíblemente implacable que mantenía al mundo a una distancia de seguridad.

Temblando, me incliné sobre la barra de metal en busca de apoyo. Me debatía entre mi preocupación por ella, que me empujaba a quedarme, y lo que había aprendido con mucho esfuerzo y que me aseguraba que esta forma de enfrentarse a los problemas no estaba hecha para mí. Para mí, el camino hacia la recuperación estaba pavimentado con verdades difíciles, no con negaciones y mentiras.

Dándome pequeños toques en las mejillas húmedas al pasar por la tercera planta, respiré hondo y me recompuse antes de que se abrieran las puertas en la planta de abajo.

El portero llamó con un silbido a un taxi que pasaba y actuó de manera tan profesional que hizo como si yo fuera vestida para trabajar en lugar de lucir unos pies descalzos y una bata negra. Le di las gracias sinceramente.

Y estaba tan agradecida al taxista por llevarme a casa rápidamente que le di una buena propina y no me importaron las furtivas miradas que recibí de mi portero y del señor de la recepción. Ni siquiera me importó la mirada que me brindó la despampanante y escultural rubia que salió del ascensor mientras yo esperaba, hasta que olí en ella la colonia de Santana y me di cuenta de que la camiseta que llevaba puesta era de ella.

Recibió mi estado a medio vestir con una mirada divertida.

—Bonita bata.

La rubia se fue con una sonrisita.

Cuando llegué a mi planta, encontré a Santana esperando con la puerta abierta y vestida con una bata suya. Se enderezó y abrió los brazos hacia mí.

—Ven aquí, nena.

Fui directamente hacia ella y la abracé con fuerza, mientras todo su cuerpo olía a perfume de mujer y a sexo fuerte.

—¿Quién es la chica que acaba de marcharse?

—Otra modelo. No te preocupes por ella. —Me condujo al interior del apartamento y cerró la puerta con llave—. Fabray ha llamado. Ha dicho que venías para acá y que tiene tus llaves. Quería asegurarse de que yo estaba aquí y despierta para que pudieras entrar. Por si te interesa saberlo, parecía hecha polvo y preocupada. ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

Dejé el bolso sobre la barra de la cocina al entrar.

—Ha tenido otra pesadilla. Una realmente mala. Cuando le he preguntado por ella, ella lo ha negado, ha mentido y después ha actuado como si estuviera loca.

—Ah, lo típico.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Rápidamente le di al interruptor de la base para apagar timbre y Santana hizo lo mismo con el auricular que había dejado sobre la barra. A continuación, saqué mi teléfono móvil, cerré el mensaje que me decía que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Quinn y le envié un mensaje de texto: «En casa sana y salva. Espero que duermas bien el resto de la noche».

Apagué el teléfono y volví a meterlo en el bolso; luego cogí una botella de agua del frigorífico.

—Lo que me repatea es que esta noche yo le había contado toda mi basura.

Santana me miró asombrada.

—¡Lo has hecho! ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Mejor de lo que me podía esperar. Nathan va a desear no haberla conocido nunca. —Me terminé la botella—. Y Quinn aceptó ir a la terapia de parejas que me aconsejaste. Creía que habíamos superado los obstáculos. Puede que así fuera, pero aun así nos hemos dado contra un muro.

—De todas formas, parece que estás bien —dijo apoyándose sobre la barra—. Sin lágrimas. Muy tranquila. ¿Debo preocuparme?

Me froté el vientre para liberar el miedo que se había arraigado en él.

—No. Me pondré bien. Sólo… quiero que funcionen las cosas entre nosotras. Quiero estar con ella, pero mentir sobre asuntos serios supone para mí un impedimento.

Dios. Ni siquiera podía pensar que quizá no superaríamos aquello. Estaba nerviosa. La necesidad de estar con Quinn hacía que el pulso me bombeara con fuerza.

—Eres dura de pelar, nena. Estoy orgullosa de ti. —Se acercó a mí, estrechamos los brazos y apagamos las luces de la cocina—. Vamos a dormir. Mañana será otro día.

—Creía que las cosas entre Britt y tú iban bien.

Adoptó una espléndida sonrisa.

—Cariño, creo que me he enamorado.


End file.
